EL DESTINO DESAMPARA, PERO UNE EN UN MISMO FUTURO
by Madison009
Summary: El destino los encuentra, los enfrenta y los separa. Al parecer su destino no tendra futuro. La mente de Sasuke empieza a dudar de su objetivo. Por el encuentro de una chica y el desencuentro de otra. Pero el destino una, es la eterna separación...
1. Chapter 1

"_**Destinos Cruzados"**_

**Bien, este es mi primer Fic en esta pagina.**

**El Fic es sobre Sasuke con el genero Romance/Drama, y aclaro que Sasuke no esta emparejado con ninguna chica de la serie de Naruto (sorry por los fans SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasuIno, NaruSasu, etc, etc, etc)…**

**Este fic tiene un poco de crossover, ya que he tomado algunas historias de otros animes y asi como personajes que no son de Naruto.**

**Otra cosa, mi historia esta ligada a sucesos del manga y anime –cambiados en ciertos aspectos- asi que puede contener Spoilers, por eso si no has leido el manga, es mejor ke lo leas nn….**

**ATENCION: Naruto no me pertenece, ni los crossovers ke puedan aparecer en el Fic.**

EL COMIENZO…

Dentro de dos semanas empezarian los examenes Chunin, Kakashi ya se los habia advertido, en esas pruebas podrían perder la vida, pero aún así, el equipo siete acepto el desafío, afrontando los peligros que pudieran venir después.

Sasuke había empezado un entrenamiento personal, lejos de las murallas de Konoha, a solas, como el siempre se ha sentido, solo.

Todas las mañanas temprano salía de la aldea para entrenar, había notado gran mejoría en Naruto, y no le iba a permitir estar a su nivel, ya que Naruto era "un perdedor".

- Maldición!!... debo volverme mas fuerte, cueste lo que cueste

Finalmente, faltaba una semana para los examenes. Sasuke seguía en sus entrenamientos lejos de Konoha, habia decidido que seria el ultimo que haria lejos de Konoha y solo; la semana faltante la haria en Konoha, con su equipo, aunque no le hacia mucha gracia la idea.

- La proxima semana empezare el entrenamiento con Kakashi y esos dos ruidosos. Que fastidio!!... Pero no hay mas remedio, en los examenes Chunin no solo habra pruebas inviduales, sino también pruebas por equipo, asi que… es necesario ese entrenamiento.

Y en ese instante una shuriken fue lanzada, atacando a Sasuke.

- Quien anda ahí??!!

- Que anda haciendo un pequeño niño por estos alrededores eh??

Y se mostraron, era un grupo de 5 hombres.

- 1) Al parecer no tiene nada de valor…

- 2) Es un pobre mocoso…. Débil, que juega a ser el fuerte… a querer ser el héroe no??

- No, no tengo nada de valor…. y no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes… Ratas apestosas.. (Les contesto Sasuke)

- 3) Como nos dijiste??!!...

- 1) Mira niño…. Somos ladrones de categoría!! Ya ke tambien somos shinobis... Y creo ke te haremos mas corta esa lengua que tienes…

- 4) Se merece una lección

- Aunque no tengo tiempo… creo que ustedes me ayudaran a ver cuanto he mejorado en esta última semana…

- 2) Insolente!!...

- 1) Ya me canse de ti!!!... Vamos muchachos!!... Denle una lección!!...

Y los cinco hombres se le echaron encima a Sasuke… mientras que el, como ya lo había dicho, los iba a enfrentar para ver sus mejorías de la semana.

A pesar de que no eran muy fuertes, fueron suficiente para dejar a Sasuke medio herido y cansado. Viendo sus fuerzas disminuidas los hombres decidieron marcharse (3 de 5 ladrones inconcientes y los 2 que quedaban mal heridos)

- (Jadeando) Creo que no decían alardes… si eran ladrones de categoría… Que vergonzoso, salir herido con estos tipos… no es posible!!...

Sasuke iba de regreso a la aldea, como podía, ya que estaba realmente exhausto. En ese ultimo entrenamiento se había forzado bastante, tanto que se había quedado agotado, pero al encontrarse con esos tipos, tuvo que sacar fuerzas y dar un esfuerzo extra, quedando exhausto, sin energías para caminar.

Así que decidió quedarse bajo un gran árbol, para descansar un poco y recuperar fuerzas, y seguir su camino a Konoha. Todavía faltaba mucho para llegar.

- Demonios!!... si sigo así llegaré hasta mañana… y harán un escándalo si no me presento a las practicas del equipo…. Que voy a hacer??...

Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke empezaba a ponerse mal, no se estaba sintiendo nada bien, su mirada estaba nublándose; cuando de repente una voz lo saco de su estado cansado para ponerlo alerta.

- Oye…. Te encuentras bien??

Al alzar la mirada, pudo ver apenas ver el rostro de la persona que le hablaba y aunque no pudo ver bien su rostro por el cansancio, oyó que su voz era de una chica.

- Vete… estoy bien… No puedo dejar que se acerque, no se que intenciones traerá… Y en este estado, no puedo hacer mucho… Incluso Sakura me derrotaría en estas condiciones

Pensó Sasuke

- Pero te ves muy mal…

- No es tu asunto… te dije que te fueras…

- No lo haré…

- Maldición (1)

Dijo Sasuke, con la mirada baja y sus ojos cerrados. Se esforzó para alzar de nuevo la cara y ver claramente a la chica, y así lo hizo.

La vio de abajo hacia arriba, viendo que traía su calzado rojo suave, que solo cubría sus talones junto con la parte de atrás de sus pies, llegando a la altura de la articulación de la pierna y el pie; y una franja del calzado que le cubria una parte de sus pies; antes de llegar a sus dedos, sin ser cubridos. Saliendo de la parte de atrás de su calzado, donde llegaba el fragmento que le cubría la parte de atrás de sus pies, salían unas cintas que se entrecruzaban en sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Usaba una falda rosa de doble capa un poco más arriba de rodilla, discreta; la falda estaba sujeta por una trabilla (2) de hierro de color morado grisáceo. Traía un top rosa también que dejaba al descubierto su estomago y su espalda, pero sus hombros eran cubiertos por hombreras abombadas, que parecieran ser de un vestido. En sus brazos tenia unas mangas rosas, como las que Sasuke usaba, pero en juego con el top.

Sasuke siguiendo con el curso de su mirada, y grabándose el aspecto de esa chica, para si en dado caso de que lo atacara y lo dejara en vergüenza, reconocerla en cualquier lugar y tomar venganza; llego hasta el cuello, donde usaba un especie de collar donde en medio tenia el símbolo de Konoha, pero que también de él colgaba otro símbolo extraño, pero más que collar parecía un cuello que formaba parte de su atuendo, pero separado de su top, haciendo juego con su trabilla morado grisácea. Y eso a Sasuke le parecía extraño.

Sasuke termino su recorrido por la parte que más le interesaba, su rostro. Era de piel blanca y ojos color miel, su cabello era corto y azul, que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Parte de su pelo pasaba a su cara, por delante de sus orejas, como los dos mechones de pelo que él tenia en su cara, solo que a ella llegaban hasta empezar un cuello, un poco más abajo. Por esos mechones de cabello que se pasaban a su rostro se escapaban dos pequeños mechoncitos cortos curveados, por la parte de sus mejillas. Debía reconocerlo, era bonita, pero no por eso no era extraña ni peligrosa. Sasuke seguía alerta.

- Es extraño, aunque usa el símbolo de Konoha…. No trae una banda, como los demás Shinobis de la aldea, además…. Nunca la había visto, será una nueva??... vendrá a presentar los exámenes Chunin??... Se ve de mi misma edad… Pero si viene a presentar lo exámenes Chunin y es lista, supondrá que yo también voy a presentarlos… Tiene el momento perfecto para deshacerse de mi y tener un rival menos y un puesto libre para los exámenes…. Maldición!!!... Además… ese símbolo que cuelga de su cuello… Es extraño

Al ver Sasuke que la chica lo miraba con algo de preocupación, revuelta con ternura y lastima, empezó a enojarse.

- Te dije que te fueras!!!... Que no oíste??!!!... Estoy bien!!!... VETE…. Y no me mires así…. Es repugnante que me veas con lastima, no necesito de la lastima de nadie, mucho menos de una extraña como tu… Crees que por que estoy cansado soy débil, no es asi??... Crees que necesito ayuda…. Pero yo no necesito ayuda de nadie…. Vete…

Al oír el tono en que se expresó Sasuke, la chica endureció su rostro, mostrando ahora una mirada un poco disgustada, severa, dura… pero aun dulce.

- Te dije que no me iré a ningún lado… Además, tenia razón… Tu no estas bien y lo acabas de aceptar… estas cansado… y te ves mal…. Así que… me puedes decir lo que quieras pero no me moveré de aquí….

- Te quieres aprovechar para eliminarme no??...

- Que??

- Si me eliminas, tendrás un lugar libre dentro de los exámenes Chunin…

- No tenia idea de que irías a presentar los exámenes Chunin

- Que??... Acaso tu no…. No vas a presentar los exámenes también??

- Tal vez

- Explícate

- Eres un extraño…. Así como yo soy una extraña para ti…. No tengo por que darte explicaciones

Sasuke sabía que tenia razón, eran un par de extraños, no podía obligarla a que le contara sus motivos de estar en Konoha, así como ella no tenia derecho a preguntarle a él; por eso decidió volver a agachar la mirada

- Pero… aunque seamos unos extraños… no me voy a ir… no puedo dejarte asi…

- Te he dicho ya que no necesito de tu lastima… ya déjame tranquilo

- La ayuda no es lo mismo que la lastima

- Que??

- No te tengo lastima… Tengo preocupación… Te ves muy cansado…. Y si dices que eres de Konoha… aun queda retirada de aquí… Asi como estas no podrás llegar…

- Llegare… no tienes que preocuparte… Por eso… debes irte…

La chica, al ver que Sasuke había bajado el tono de su voz, retiro su mirada endurecida, para volverse a mostrar apacible. Comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke.

- Que tiene pensado hacer??

Pero la chica solo se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

- Que quieres??

La pregunta de Sasuke, provoco en la chica una sonrisa.

- Ya te dije que no quiero hacerte nada malo… Y tampoco quiero nada de ti…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Sasuke volteaba su cara para no verla, mientras que ella se sentaba con su cara sobre sus rodillas, ambos sin verse. Sasuke se sentía muy incomodo con esa situación. Aparte de que físicamente no se sentía nada bien, al tener una desconocida al lado de el sin saber realmente sus objetivos, no lo dejaba tranquilo, además que lo vieran tan vulnerable como estaba, le causaba gran enojo.

El silencio se rompió cuando la chica le hablo.

- Puedo preguntar tu nombre??

- Puedo preguntar el tuyo??

- Soy Subaru

- Sasuke

Y de nuevo el silencio gano la batalla, pero ahora, él fue quien lo rompió.

- Por que??

- Eh??... Por que??

- Por que te quedas??... No me conoces…

- Ya te lo he dicho…. Me preocupa el estado en que estas y no voy a irme a ningún lado hasta que me dejes ayudarte…

Ademas, que estabas haciendo en un lugar tan alejado de la aldea??... Y por que estas herido??

Pero al voltear su mirada hacia Sasuke, lo vio casi en el suelo, sudando, jadeando y temblando.

- Oye!!... Sasuke!!... Responde!!...

Se acerco a Sasuke para tocarle una de sus mejillas.

- Tiene…. fiebre… Esta hirviendo en fiebre….. Sasuke!!!... No responde, esta inconciente…

Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarlo asi… Pero que puedo hacer??... Los chicos ya han de haber llegado a Konoha… y ahora estoy sola….

Debo llevarlo a la aldea…

Entonces Subaru hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para llevarlo hasta Konoha, cargarlo en su espalda, hasta llegar a la aldea.

- Que pesado esta!!... Se que no querías mi ayuda Sasuke, pero ahora no estas en condiciones de elegir…

Sasuke seguía inconsciente.

Konoha estaba aun lejos de ahí. Subaru se veía como una niña frágil, su cuerpo se veía delicado, y aunque la carga era pesada y el camino largo, ella continuaba.

- Tengo…. que… llegar… pronto… pronto… Necesita un médico….

Pero en ese momento comenzó a llover, y aun así Subaru siguió adelante. Sabía que esa lluvia podría empeorar la fiebre de Sasuke, pero en ese instante no había un lugar donde refugiarse; quedarse con Sasuke en un lugar donde casi no serían protegidos y esperar a que la lluvia se quitara significaría que tardaría más tiempo en llegar a Konoha y aún asi la fiebre de Sasuke empeoraría; por eso decidió seguir y aumentar el paso a como más ella podía.

- Por favor… que deje de llover…. Sino él se pondrá más mal… Por favor…

Pero los ruegos de Subaru no eran escuchados, la lluvia continuaba y con ella Subaru seguía su camino lo más rápido que podía. La chica estaba comenzando a cansarse, la lluvia ponía el camino resbaloso y en uno de sus pasos, la chica tropezó y cayo, pero no dejo que Sasuke cayera, lo mantuvo siempre en su espalda.

Las dos caras quedaban casi juntas, la de Subaru en el suelo, enlodada, sucia y raspada; mientras que la de Sasuke estaba al lado y un poco arriba de la de Subaru, sin tocar el suelo ya que el cuerpo de la chica que estaba de intermedio entre el suelo y él se lo impedía.

Al sentir el golpe en el suelo, Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos, viendo nublosamente el rostro de Subaru, lleno de lodo y luchando para quedar consiente y valerse por si mismo trato de articular palabra, pero no pudo, sentía su cabeza ardiendo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedando inconsciente de nuevo.

- Vamos Subaru… tienes que llegar… pronto… ya falta menos…

Mientras tanto en la aldea, Sakura se encontraba preocupada por que Sasuke no se había dejado ver en todo el día, y no estaba en su casa, ya que Naruto había ido hacia allá para recordarle lo del entrenamiento en equipo, pero nadie le respondió y con un pequeño truco, logro abrir la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, encontrando un lugar vació, sin su compañero.

- Ese Sasuke… donde se habrá metido??... Tiene a Sakura muy preocupada…

Decía un preocupado Naruto.

- Sasuke… ojala estés bien… y te encuentres resguardado de la lluvia…

Expresaba Sakura viendo la lluvia caer sobre su ventana.

Estaba anocheciendo y con la llegada de la noche, la lluvia se iba.

- La lluvia… por fin se ha quitado…. Estamos cerca, ya casi llegamos… Espera un poco más Sasuke…

Y a la media noche, en el hospital de Konoha se escuchaba a alguien llamando a la puerta. Yendo una enfermera a ver quien podría ser a esas horas.

- Que pasa??...

- Por favor… él… él necesita ayuda… tiene mucha fiebre…. Por favor ayúdenlo…

- Eh… esta bien… entiendo…

Dijo la enfermera, después fue a llamar más personas para que ayudaran a llevar a Sasuke a un cuarto. Al llevárselo la enfermera voltio para pregunarle algunas cosas a Subaru.

- Necesito saber como se llama el chico??...

- Solo se que se llama Sasuke…. No se nada más de él…

La enfermera rápidamente identifico quien era, quien no conocía al único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha?? Aparte de su traidor.

- Esta bien, es suficiente…

- …………………………….

Suspiro una aliviada Subaru

- Tú no necesitas atenderte??…

- No, estoy bien…. Solo permítame asearme y pasar aquí la noche por favor…

- Esta bien… ven por aquí…

Le indico una habitación a Subaru, donde ella entró, dejando atrás a la enfermera y a uno de sus ayudantes.

- El chico es Sasuke Uchiha, por favor avisa a Kakashi Hatake temprano que Sasuke esta aquí… Me parece que él es capitán del equipo donde esta ese chico

- De acuerdo

Y así se hizo, Kakashi fue informado que su alumno estaba en el hospital. Y muy temprano en la mañana se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital.

- Y como fue dar Sasuke en el hospital??...

Se decía Kakashi mientras entraba al hospital, deteniéndose un poco, después de haber cruzado la puerta. En ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo, una niña pasó al lado de él, dejando el hospital. Kakashi reacciono ante esa niña extraña y volteó a verla, solo para encontrarse con su espalda, que tenia unos pequeños rasguños, al igual que sus piernas.

- Disculpe… usted es Kakashi Hatake??

- Eh??… Ah si!!... Soy yo….

- Usted es el capitán del equipo donde se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha, cierto??

- Correcto… soy responsable de él… en ciertos aspectos…

- Por favor sígame, le llevaré con Sasuke….

- Como esta??...

- El esta bien ahora, ayer llegó con mucha fiebre, pero en el transcurso de la noche se le ha bajado… Todavía esta un poco aturdido por la fiebre, pero estará bien…

- Ya veo

- Creo que solo necesitaba un buen reposo y una pequeña ayuda para curar sus heridas… Lo más grave es que la fiebre que tenía ayer era muy alta debido a la lluvia, podría haberle pasado algo más grave si no hubiera llegado antes… Pero al parecer ahora ya esta bien…

- Dígame algo… él llego por su cuenta??

- No, lo trajeron

- Lo trajeron??

- Si, una niña… Y me sorprende que haya podido llegar hasta aquí con la lluvia y con el chico sobre su espalda…

- Niña??

- Si, le dije que si no quería que también le atendiera su raspones… pero se rehusó y solo dijo que quería limpiarse y dormir… Supongo que ya se habrá ido…

- Tal vez… esa niña… fue la que trajo a Sasuke

- Aquí esta…. Entre por favor…

- Gracias…

Kakashi se encontraba casi seguro de que la niña que vio salir del hospital era la misma que había traído a Sasuke al hospital.

Cuando entro al cuarto, vio a Sasuke sentado sobre la cama, viendo hacia la ventana.

- Hey… creo que ya no estas tan aturdido por la fiebre…

- Kakashi… que haces aquí??...

- Pues… que voy a hacer??... vine a verte…

- Como supiste que estaba aquí??

- El hospital me mando llamar…. Diciendo que estabas aquí…

- Que te paso??

- Nada…. Estaba entrenando y unos tipos me atacaron…

- No me sorprende, lo de tu entrenamiento ni lo de los tipos… Pero como pudiste llegar tu solo al hospital con esa fiebre??

Aunque Kakashi ya sabía la verdad, quería escucharla de los labios del mismo Sasuke, si es que se animaba a decirla.

- No llegue solo…. Alguien… me trajo…

- Y conoces a ese alguien??

- No, nunca lo había visto…

- …………….. Ya veo…. Es extraño que te dejes ayudar por un extraño…

- No fue por gusto, sin embargo me parece que no había opción…. Pero nunca le pedí su ayuda…. ni siquiera la quería…. Y lo hizo sin pedirme autorización… Aunque, como me iba a pedir permiso si quede inconsciente??

- Hhhhmmmm… Bien, esta bien…. Creo que ya no necesito más explicaciones, sé que me has dicho la verdad…. Ahora, les avisare a Naruto y Sakura que la práctica de hoy solo será entre ellos dos…

- Yo también iré….

- No te precipites, mañana…. Mañana que estés completamente recuperado podrás ir… ahora solo conseguirás cansarte más… mejor descansa por hoy….

- Hmp….

- Y prepárate, por que esos dos van a querer venir a verte después del entrenamiento…

Sasuke puso una cara de molestia.

- Como voy a descansar con esos dos ruidosos aquí??

- Bien… Ya me voy….Ya voy tarde a las practicas con los chicos…

- Cuando no llega tarde??

- Pero primero tengo que ir a un lugar, después me iré con lo chicos…

- Ya va tarde, y aun así piensa ir a otro lugar primero??!!... Que tipo tan más despreocupado e ingrato

- Adiós…. Descansa….

- ……………………………………………………………

- Ah!!!... por cierto….

- Eh??...

- Ese alguien me parece una persona muy linda….

- Pero como??!!!

Sasuke vio a Kakashi con ojos tan anchos como platos, pero no le dio tiempo de decir palabra alguna, por que su capitán había dejado ya su habitación.

- En verdad… Kakashi sabrá quien me ha traido al hospital??... Se habrá encontrado con Subaru??... La conoce??... Como supo eso??...

Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, así como le pasaban miles de respuestas para una sola pregunta.

- Subaru…. Estoy en deuda contigo… Algún día voy a pagártela, te lo aseguro… No me gusta deberle nada a nadie… y menos si es una extraña…

Al acabar de decir esto, Sasuke se recostó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, para descansar y recuperarse, como le había dicho Kakashi. No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido cuando escucho los estruendos de cierta persona.

- Hey Sasuke!!!... Despierta!!!...

- Naruto cállate!!!... No ves que aun duerme….

Había reconocido esas voces, Naruto diciendo siempre insolencias y Sakura reprendiéndole. Eran ellos dos, pero Sasuke aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, aunque ni siquiera tendría que darlas; él solo deseaba descansar, descansar para recuperarse y seguir con su entrenamiento, para volverse más fuerte y cumplir su ambición más grande.

- El pobre ha de estar muy cansado…

- Si… se exige mucho en los entrenamientos…

Dijo una voz extraña por detrás de los chicos

- Se toma las cosas muy enserio….

Eh??...

Que haces tu aquí???!!!!!...

Grito Naruto señalando a Kakashi con el dedo

- Naruto!!!... Que te calles ya!!!!!!!

Grito aun más fuerte una Sakura enojada

- Cállense los dos!!... Par de escandalosos

Se dijo asimismo Sasuke, en su "sueño"

- Pero si tú gritaste más fuerte que yo….

- Ahm…. Yo… este…. CHA!!... Sakura como eres tan imprudente y explosiva

- Bueno… vine a ver como seguía… Y creo que esta mejor, el dormir le ayudará a reponerse… Mañana ya estará con nosotros…

- Kakashi-sensei usted mencionó algo de unos entrenamiento…. Es que Sasuke ha estado entrenando sin nosotros??...

- Al parecer si…

- Como???... Ese maldito de Sasuke!!!... siempre adelantandose… Uyy!!!... no puedo soportarlo…

- Si Naruto, muérete de envidia!!... sigo siendo mejor que tu

- Creo que el se encontraba en uno de sus entrenamientos personales… cuando fue atacado por unos tipos…

- Pero como??!!

- Ojala lo hubieran colgado de un árbol y lo hubieran dejado ahí…

- Idiota..

- Naruto!!!... Yo seré la que te dejare en un árbol si sigues diciendo eso!!...

- Ya... de acuerdo, lo siento…

- Pero parece ser que las heridas fueron lo de menos… A Sasuke le dio una fiebre muy elevada, que le impidió moverse…

- Kakashi… estas hablando de mas!!

- Entonces como pudor llega Sasuke hasta aquí Kakashi-sensei???

- Alguien lo ayudo a llegar hasta aquí…… una chica

- Una chica??...

- UNA CHICA???!!!

Volvio a gritar Sakura, furiosa

- Jajajaja… ahora quien es la que estas gritando???... de veras…

- Na – ru – to!!!...

- Ya van otra vez

Y Sakura noqueo a Naruto con golpe, dejándolo en el piso, con su tipico chichón.

- Como es eso de que a Sasuke lo trajo una chica Kakashi-sensei???!!!!

- Otra admiradora más para el increíble de Sasuke…. Que más da…

Dijo Naruto recuperándose del golpe de Sakura.

- Al parecer se encontraron…. Y supongo que al ver que Sasuke no podía casi moverse, tuvo que cargarlo en su espalda y traerlo hasta aquí…

- Kakashi esta rompiendo los limites de la discreción!!

- Lo trajo en su espalda??... entonces ha de haber sido una chica muy fuerte, con grandes músculos… para cargarlo…

- Si si si… Naruto tiene razón…. Debió ser una chica grande, fea y gorda… Si Sakura… eso es… debió ser una persona así

- Pues……. En realidad era una niña bonita y sus músculos no se veían nada grandes, al contrario, parecía una niña un poco frágil… por lo que es sorprendente que pudiera cargar a Sasuke hasta aquí…

- Bonita??... Subaru??

- Y tu como sabes eso Kakashi???

- Es que la vi saliendo del hospital… Aunque nunca la he visto por la aldea…

- Eso explica por que Kakashi sabe quien me trajo… Se la encontró saliendo de aquí y la enfermera le ha de haber dicho

- Pero como fue que la conoció?? …. Como se conocieron?? Sakura estas perdiendo ante una desconocida.. No puede ser!!...

- De hecho Sakura…. No se conocen, el no la conocía…. Ni ella a él…

- Entonces??... Por que lo ayudo?? Eso es obvio Sakura!!!... Quien no podria ayudar a Sasuke??

- Ya lo he dicho… supongo que la chica no se atrevía a dejar a Sasuke mal, por eso lo cargo… Pero si tiene razones más profundas… No sabría decirles…

- Profundas??... Como cuales Kakashi-sensei??...

- Ya… le están dando demasiada importancia a la chica… Además, no creo que se vuelvan a ver… fue solo una coincidencia… ahora, ya dejen al chico descansar…. Sino mañana no podrá ir al entrenamiento.

- Por mi se puede quedar asi para siempre… de veras…

- Naruto!!!!...

- Hmp!... idiota

- Ya ya… vamonos… Naruto, Sakura…

- Si…. Que descanses Sasuke… me alegro que estes bien… aunque me hubiera gustado encontrarte despierto…

Le dijo Sakura tocando la mano de Sasuke

- Chez… Ya veras Sasuke!!... Te demostrare que puedo ser mejor que tu!!!...

- Sigue soñando… gallinita

Después el equipo de Sasuke salió del cuarto, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Ahora él abrió los ojos, ya que después de todo, tanta barbulla le había espantado el sueño y no había podido descansar en todo ese rato.

- Solo fue una coincidencia… si… eso fue…. Y aunque debo devolverle el favor, espero no volver a verla… Odio esa mirada de lastima que tenia conmigo…

Y el tiempo paso, la semana transcurrió y los entrenamientos en equipo fueron como casi todos los que tienen… Naruto queriendo superar siempre a Sasuke y Sakura admirando a Sasuke y golpeando a Naruto.

Y llegó la hora de presentar los exámenes Chunin, el equipo se topo con la sorpresa de que sus compañeros de la academia habían ido a hacer los examanes Chunin con sus respectivos equipos; Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, pero conocieron nueva gente, nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales, nuevos oponentes que significarían un obstáculo para el éxito en los examenes Chunin; Rock Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari.

Pasaron el examen escrito, que era una prueba doble; llegaron al Bosque de la Muerte, donde pasaron momentos difíciles, de vida o muerte, pero que ayudo en su trabajo de equipo y en sus habilidades personales; y al final de todo llegaron a la torre, donde se tuvo que hacer un torneo de combates preliminares por el número alto de competidores que llegaron hasta el final.

El primero en pelear seria Sasuke, pero en ese momento el tercer Hokage, que estaba presente en el lugar, hizo un anuncio.

- Antes de que los combates preliminares comiencen, tengo algo que decirles… Este examen se esta realizando paralelamente con otra prueba…

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendido con tal declaración del Hokage, incluso los Jounin presentes se quedaron pasmados.

- La aldea de Konoha fue elegida como sede para esa prueba, que se llevo acabo en el mismo corres del tiempo de los exámenes Chunin, solo que de una manera un poco diferente y en otros lugares…

- Puede explicarse mejor señor…

Dijo intranquilamente Anko.

- No podré darles muchos detalles, pero la prueba es llamada "elección para los elementos básicos", dentro de la organización de la Alianza de la Restauración, que es una organización de clasificación ANBU…

Y como anfitriones de tal evento le daremos prioridad… así que los combates preliminares para el examen Chunin seguirán después de la presentación de los "elementos básicos", asi que por favor… les pido que suban a los palcos para permitir que la fase de elección se lleve a cabo… Les prometo que no durara mucho, les pido que por favor no se desesperen…

- Pero de que demonios esta hablando el Hokage??... Por que tenemos que esperar por unos desconocidos??…

- Acata las órdenes que te dan y punto…

- Sasuke tiene razón, pero… yo tampoco entiendo nada… espero que Kakashi-sensei pueda explicarnos… Pero me da gusto que se hayan detenido por un momento los combates… Ya que Sasuke… Sasuke

La cara de Sakura mostraba preocupación por la próxima pelea de Sasuke.

Subieron todos los participantes a los palcos, todos tenían curiosidad por ver, incluso los Jounin estaban algo intranquilos por la curiosidad.

- Hey!!!... Kakashi-sensei!!!... Aca!!!.. Aca!!!... Aca estamos!!!!... De veras!!!...

- No seas tan escandaloso Naruto… y callate…

- No puedes quedarte quieto Naruto… Ash!!!... No tienes remedio!!

Kakashi iba al lugar donde se encontraban sus alumnos y la llegar las preguntas empezaron a caer sobre el, empezando por Sakura y siguiendo por Naruto.

- Que esta pasando aquí Kakashi-sensei???

- Y por que se meten en nuestra prueba??... Que se vayan a la suya!!...

- Tranquilos… el Hokage ya ha dado una breve explicación sobre el por que se aplazarán los combates preliminares…

Les contesto su sereno capitán, pero Sasuke sentía inquietud por saber, que era todo eso de los "elementos básicos" y la Alianza de la Restauración. Asi que no se demoró en preguntarle a su capitán.

- Tu sabes que es eso, verdad?... La Alianza de la Restauración y "los elementos básicos"…

- Si… se que es la Alianza de la Restauración… Pero desconozco lo de los "elementos básico" e ignoraba que la elección se estaba haciendo paralelamente a los exámenes Chunin…

- Y que es eso??...

- Si Sensei… diganos!!...

- Ya habrá tiempo de explicárselos… ahora, presten atención… que ya va a dar inicio…

De la pequeña puerta por donde habían entrado del Bosque de la Muerte los equipos, empezaron a salir varias personas, con trajes poco comunes en Konoha, pero que tenían el símbolo de la aldea. Estas personas se colocaron junto con el Hokage, y enseguida el mandatario anuncio…

- Ahora pueden entrar…

Todos los presentes tenían las miradas fijas en el lugar donde se mostrarían los participantes de la prueba de elección. Miradas de curiosidad, intranquilas, dudosas, sorprendidas llenaban aquel lugar.

Y entonces comenzaron a entrar y mostrar su cara frente a los que presenciaban el espectáculo.

- Pero si son chicos… como nosotros…

- Que fastidio…

Decían los integrantes del equipo liderado por Asuma, Shikamaru e Ino.

- Deben de tener mas o menos la edad de Sakura y Naruto… no Gai-sensei??...

- Tienes toda la razón Lee, pensé que serían mas grandes,,,

- Pero parece haber uno mayor…

Comentaban en el equipo de Gai, Lee y Ten Ten.

- Pero vaya!!... si también hay chicas…

- Tres chicos y tres chicas…

- De que se trata todo esto??

Eran los comentarios que salían de Kiba y Shino, mientras que su maestra Kurenai, se encontraba dudosa de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Mientras que en el equipo 7, de Kakashi…

- Jajaja!!!... Pues no se ven tan sorprendentes esos tipos… de veras!!...

- Son equipos de tres personas… como nosotros… Pero…

Decían Naruto, con su sonrisa de siempre y Sakura que parecía algo sorprendida…

- Vaya…. Pero si es…

Dijo Kakashi con tono de sorprendido mezclado con la tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se había quedado atónito, estaba realmente sorprendido… No podía articular palabra… Sus ojos se mostraban anchos, muy anchos y su mirada se postraba en una persona…

- Subaru??!!!

**Ahí esta el primer capitulo…**

**Empezemos con las notas: (1) se habrán dado cuenta que los " --- " los utilizo para mostrar lo que una persona esta pensando… (2) La trabilla es una especie de cinto o faja, pero a ella le queda en la cadera, como si sostuviera su falda… **

**Una petición, no me gusta poner ******** "Sakura: Naruto ya callate!!", y por eso no lo puse, obvio… pero siento que se pierden en los diálogos… Díganme si no se pierden o si… y que puedo hacer para que no se pierdan….**

**Espero que les haya gustado… y dejen comentarios para ver si les gusto o no n.n**

**Y para seguir escribiéndolo… si es que les parece bueno…**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Destinos Cruzados "**

**Este fic tiene un poco de crossover, ya que he tomado algunas historias de otros animes y así como personajes que no son de Naruto.**

**Otra cosa, mi historia esta ligada a sucesos del manga y anime –cambiados en ciertos aspectos- así que puede contener Spoilers, por eso si no has leído el manga, es mejor ke lo leas nn….**

**ATENCION: Naruto no me pertenece, ni los crossovers ke puedan aparecer en el Fic.**

Antes de comenzar:

Estos signos  los utilizo para poner a alguien que esta pensando… por que en el capitulo pasado no salieron…

Ahora si: …..

Sasuke se había quedado atónito, estaba realmente sorprendido…

- Vaya… Pero si es…

Dijo Kakashi con tono de sorprendido mezclado con la tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

- Subaru??!!!

LOS ELEMENTOS BASICOS

- Que significa esto??... Por que ella esta ahí??... – Pensaba Sasuke, que no podía apartar la vista de la chica.

Mientras por otro lado, Subaru no prestaba atención a las personas que se encontraban en los palcos, su rostro se mantenía atento y sereno; observando a sus superiores que se colocaban junto al Hokage para dar la señal de empiezo de la prueba.

- Vaya… todos ahí abajo se ven tan serios… Será esto, algo peligroso?? – Preguntaba Sakura a Kakashi, que también observaba a la chica con la que se había cruzado en el hospital.

- No creo que sea peligroso Sakura, pero me temo que es un asunto importante… Al igual que estos exámenes Chuunin… Sorprendido, Sasuke??...

- …………………………………..

Sasuke no respondió nada, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta de Kakashi…. Su única respuesta fue una mirada fría y con el ceño fruncido hacia su maestro, la mirada que le caracteriza al Uchiha.

- JA…. Soprendido??... Porque habría de estarlo???... Digo, todos allá bajo no se ven tan geniales como yo, jajaja… de veras

- A ti nadie te pregunto Naruto – Regañándolo Sakura como de costumbre

- Debo de admitir que me sorprende que este ahí abajo… - Comentario que hizo Kakashi dirigido a Sasuke.

Sasuke alejo su mirada de Kakashi para volverla a clavar en Subaru, y como rayo apareció un recuerdo en su mente.

FLASHBACK

- Te quieres aprovechar para eliminarme no??...

- Que??

- Si me eliminas, tendrás un lugar libre dentro de los exámenes Chuunin…

- No tenia idea de que irías a presentar los exámenes Chuunin

- Que??... Acaso tu no…. No vas a presentar los exámenes también??

- Tal vez

- Explícate

- Eres un extraño…. Así como yo soy una extraña para ti…. No tengo por que darte explicaciones

REGRESO DEL FLASHBACK

- Era esto a lo que te referías en ese momento?? … Kakashi, quiero que me expliques esto de una buena vez…

- No quedaras muy complacido con lo que te podría explicar… Ya que yo tampoco se mucho acerca de todo esto… Te puedo decir que en verdad no se nada….

- Pero usted nos dijo que sabía eso de la Restaurada Alianza…

- La Alianza de la Restauración, Naruto idiota!! – Regañando al rubio su compañera por el error.

- Y que no es lo mismo??? – Naruto se rascaba su cabeza.

- NO!!!... Debes llamar las cosas por su nombre correcto… Tonto

- Como sea…. Como es que hace uno minutos sabias y ahora sales con que no sabes nada?? – Replicó Sasuke

- Se lo fundamental de esa organización… Se para que sirve y conozco a algunos de sus miembros… Mas sin embargo, no se nada acerca de las misiones que hacen… Son misiones secretas, que solo la organización sabe… y dependiendo de los involucrados en la misión, puede que algunos líderes y Kages también sepan de las misiones… Pero hasta ahí… Toda la información que se maneja dentro y fuera de la Alianza de la Restauración es confidencial…

- Quiere decir que no sabe nada de esos sujetos de allá abajo… esos elementicos bases….

- Elementos básicos Naruto!!! … Si no te sabes los nombres mejor no hables!! – Gritándole molesta Haruno.

- Así es… No se nada acerca de eso, pero estoy seguro de que el Hokage si sabe algo… y es por eso que permitió estas pruebas…

- Con que elementos básicos eh… - El tono de Sasuke era de altivez, al igual que su mirada que se volvía a incrustar en la chica de cabello azul… Sin darse cuenta de que Sakura noto que aquellos ojos se dirigían a alguien especial.

- Sasuke… conoces alguno de ellos??

- No… no los conozco

- Ya veo

Kakashi no quiso decir nada… el chico de seguro tenia sus razones para ignorar la presencia de Subaru.

- Después de todo… somos unos extraños, no??... Un par de extraños que no sabe uno nada acerca del otro 

Pensó Sasuke al cerrar sus ojos por un instante, para que después de esto un shinobi de los que habían llegado y que no era de la aldea de Konoha dijera en voz alta…

- Por favor… a los elementos, pido que se coloquen a los extremos del salón con sus respectivos equipos, por que la revisión física de aprobación comenzará en solo unos minutos…

Y al recibir la instrucción los equipos hicieron lo indicado, dejando a un grupo debajo del palco donde se encontraban los equipos de la aldea del sonido y de la aldea de la arena, el de Gaara; mientras que debajo del otro palco, el palco donde estaba el equipo de Kakashi y Gai, se colocó el otro grupo.

Y todos seguían atentamente los movimientos y acciones que el grupo extraño, que había entrado al lugar, estaba haciendo.

- Parece que va a comenzar – por fin Neji artículo palabra ante el suceso.

- Que fastidio… todo se ve tan serio allá abajo que me esta empezando a dar escalofríos… - Exclamo Shikamaru con su siempre actitud de chico apático.

- Ahora… Estas son las reglas de la prueba… Será una batalla por límite de tiempo… 30 minutos cada batalla… y los ninjas solo podrán utilizar taijustu y ninjutsu de naturaleza defensiva…

- Que cosa???... Que clase de pelea va a ser??... Con duración de tiempo y esas reglas… -Dijo una extrañada y sorprendida Ino

- Lo que pasa es que es una revisión física de aprobación Ino – Le contesto Asuma

- Y que demonios es eso?? – Volvió a exclamar la alumna

- Pues es…

- Un examen donde se exponen, califican y valoran las habilidades físicas del shinobi – Explico Kakashi a su equipo, que también habían preguntado lo mismo – En este tipo de pruebas es para ver en que estado se encuentra tu cuerpo y hasta que limites puede llegar, en cuanto a fuerza… Supongo que no han de querer que los chicos se lastimen, por que ponen duración de tiempo y permiten los ninjutsus defensivos… Para no salir lastimados…

- Pues que aburrido… de veras…

- Entonces no es un examen de selección… por que ellos ya han sido elegidos… - Sakura sacaba conclusiones muy rápido.

- Digamos que si… Pero quien no convenza en esta prueba, quedara fuera

- Y si no convence ninguno??

- Supongo que harán de nuevo las pruebas de selección

- En estos momentos pido por favor que se presenten los primeros en pelear de acuerdo al sorteo hecho ya anteriormente

En aquel momento dos chicos comenzaron a caminar desde su formación en los extremos hasta el centro del lugar

Uno de ellos era de cabello algo alborotado con forma de picos de color café que hacia juego con sus ojos cafés, grandes y brillantes, pero llenos de valentía y coraje. Vestía con un short negro y una camisa verde sin manga… El short venia haciendo juego con un chaleco del mismo color de adornos metálicos, y algo característico de este chico es que usaba una cinta azul en su frente. Al verlo y comparándolo con los demás chicos de su equipo y del equipo contrario, él parecía mayor que todos los demás, aunque no por mucho.

Mientras que el otro era rubio totalmente, con ojos azules. Su cabello era algo largo, llegándole a los hombros, dejando distinguir delante de sus orejas, pero casi cubriéndolas, mechones de cabello. Lo tenía un poco alborotado de arriba y con fleco en picos curveados que llegaban hasta sus ojos azules. Usaba una camiseta también sin mangas de color azul y al igual que su oponente un short negro, con la diferencia de que unas vendas cubrían todas sus piernas y parte de sus manos, como una especie de guantes.

Los chicos se quedaron frente a frente, hasta que el réferi dio la señal de comienzo.

Al dar la señal, el primer movimiento de los dos chicos fue retroceder inmediatamente, a una velocidad impactante.

- Pero que…. rápidos… de veras – Naruto estaba sorprendido

Después de la retracción de parte de ambos comenzaron a lanzarse kunais desde lo lejos, pero esquivándolos, ambos, con gran rapidez y agilidad.

- Vaya… impresionante Y los dos son muy atractivos!! - Dijo Sakura impresionada y emocionada…

Pero había llegado el tiempo de ponerse serios, los oponentes iban para presentar sus habilidades físicas y éstas fueran valoradas, así que comenzó el combate cuerpo contra cuerpo. Los dos estaba muy parejos, la velocidad era casi la misma, así como la fuerza… Mientras el rubio era un poco más ágil, su rival tenia un poco más de fuerza.

Patadas y golpes eran interceptadas por los dos… Algunos eran esquivados y otros malogrados… Pero siempre con una agilidad increíble.

- No puedo creerlo… Gai sensei- Dijo un Rock Lee totalmente sorprendido

- Te entiendo Lee…

- Demonios!!… me cuesta mucho trabajo seguirlos… - Sasuke parecía irritado al ver la agilidad de aquellos dos – Incluso con mi Sharingan…

- Wooa… Esos tipos son muy ágiles… - Kiba y su equipo también observaban la pelea con gran pasmo…

- Quienes son esos sujetos??... – Naruto aún seguía en su estado sorprendido

En uno de los tantos golpes que daban uno en contra del otro… Uno del moreno iba a dar directamente encima del rubio… Cuando en ese momento el ojiazul crea por delante de él una ola de hielo que lo protegía del ataque de su rival… y que cuando recibió el golpe fue destruida en pedazos.

- Que demonios fue eso??!!!!! – Exclamo un impresionado Sasuke

- No pude ver cuando formo esa cosa… de veras

- Impresionante!!!! - Sakura había quedado fascinada ante la apariencia y la batalla

En el momento en que de nuevo se proponía a continuar con la pelea los chicos fueron detenidos por el réferi, que grito la palabra:

- Tiempo!!!... esta pelea ha llegado a su límite… Termino!!

- Pude ver un mínimo movimiento de chakra en ese tipo rubio… Pero fue mínimo a comparación de esa muralla tan grande Neji había presenciado toda la pelea con su Byakugan activado.

- Eso fue… sorprendente, de veras

- Esos sujetos… - Sasuke aun seguía irritado al notar la diferencia de agilidad entre él y aquellos chicos

- Como pudieron tener esas habilidades siendo aun gennin?? …. Por que son aun gennin, no?? … Kakashi-sensei – Sacando Sakura de su silencio a Kakashi

- Podría decirse… ya que no han presentado ningún examen chuunin… Pero esas cosas se manejan diferente dentro de la Alianza de la Restauración…

Al regresar aquellos dos peleadores a sus lugares, junto a sus respectivos equipos… El shinobi encargado de los combates paso al siguiente combate.

- Pasen los siguientes por favor…

Al escuchar la exclamación, al instante, dos chicas caminaron hasta el centro, como los anteriores peleadores habían hecho.

- Vaya!!... Ahora serán chicas – Decía un tanto interesado Kiba

- Nunca había visto una pelea de chicas hasta ahora… Bueno, solo las de Ino con Sakura… Pero esas son cotidianas y aburridas - Chouji hablaba mientras comía una bolsa de papitas

- A quien le llamas cotidiana y aburrida??!!! – Contesto Ino – Ella es la aburrida y cotidiana… Yo no!!!

Increíblemente Sakura había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de su rival, y fue algo que no le agrado del todo.

- Ja… pues debe ser cotidiano y aburrido verte siempre en el espejo – Sakura respondiendo a las directas afirmaciones de Ino

- Por lo menos no lo rompo cuando me veo en el…

- Que dijiste??!!! -

- Aquí van de nuevo… que fastidio

- Cállate Shikamaru!!! – Gritaron las dos kunoichis al unísono

Sasuke no decía nada, después de todo Subaru no era una de esas chicas que estaban caminando hasta el centro… Ella se encontraba aun en su formación con su equipo, que quedaba enfrente del palco donde se hallaba Sasuke… Sasuke la veía de frente y ella con su rostro aun sereno y tranquilo no había ni siquiera volteado hacia arriba por curiosidad para ver a las personas que los miraban, no como algunos de sus compañeros que si voltearon a revisar el lugar, viendo a las personas que presenciaban la prueba.

- No ha dejado esa cara desde que llego… Se ha mantenido siempre mirando de frente y sin voltear… Habrá notado que estoy aquí?? … Me estará ignorando??... Como se atreve a ignorarme, después de haber sido tan imprudente… Voltea, vamos, ve que yo estoy aquí… Pero que demonios dices Sasuke???... De que te serviría que te viera??… 

Las chicas llegaron hasta el centro

- Las reglas son las mismas que en el combate anterior… Así que comiencen…

Una de las chicas era rubia y de ojos azules, alegres y llenos de vida. De cabellera un poco larga, su fleco un poco desordenado que salía por los lados y dos mechones que de su cabellera rubia salían, relucían en su apariencia, detrás de las orejas y sobre sus hombros. Pequeños y cortos mechones curveados rubios se asomaban a la cara de la chica, a nivel de la nariz. Usaba una ajustada chaqueta cerrada blanca con azul, sin mangas y con cuello en forma de picos que salían hacia los costados, un pico de lado izquierdo y otro de lado derecho. La chaqueta era larga, llegándole arriba de la rodilla. Pero debajo de la chaqueta usa una falda azul y sus muslos eran cubiertos por vendas. Fácil, daba la sospecha que fuera hermana del chico rubio anterior, aunque estuvieran en equipos diferentes.

La otra chica era de cabello negro, recogido en una coleta, y con ojos azules también. Su cabello era más largo que su rival rubia, aun teniéndolo en coleta, era ondulado de las partes finales hasta el nivel de los hombros, con pequeños picos curveados saliendo en algunas partes de su coleta y en la mayoría de la punta de su coleta; de los hombros hacia arriba el cabello de la chica era lacio. Su fleco era de picos curveados hacia dentro con partido de lado derecho y mechones de su cabello lacio salían de su coleta y se postraban delante de sus orejas, llegando hasta por encima de su pecho. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de un kimono, solo que éste era sin mangas y corto, llegándole arriba de las rodillas y el obi traía por detrás un moño de largas cintas colgando casi hasta llegar al suelo, el atuendo era de color lila-moradisco y el obi era morado obscuro.

- Que bonita es… - Chouji dejo de comer para observar a las chicas a punto de enfrentarse

- Hmm Si… Pero creo que esas cintas podrían darle dificultades… -

- Yo me refería a la rubia Shikamaru –

- Ah si??... –

- Pues no tienen nada de especial – Indicaba Ino

- OH!!!... Pero que preciosa!!! – Al parecer la chica rubia había despertado conmoción en Rock Lee, despertando en las miradas de su compañera TenTen y de Sakura celos e irritación – Me pregunto si querrá salir conmigo?? –

- No pierdes nada en intentarlo Lee

- No lo alborote mas Sensei!!! – Replicó irritada TenTen

- Y decía estar enamorado de mi?? – Sakura diciendo esto en tono irónico al igual que su mirada hacia Rock, pero cambiándola de dirección y forma hacia Sasuke - Lo bueno es que Sasuke no se fijo en ellas… O si??!!!... no no Sakura, tranquilízate … Oye Sasuke, y tu que piensas de ellas??

- Opinare algo cuando acaben de pelear…

- Ese es mi Sasuke!!!! 

- Pues… no se ven tan rudas como tu Sakura - Dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca… Postura que fue rota por un golpe de Sakura que lo dejo en el suelo.

- Y a ti quien te pregunto??!!!!

Y cuando Naruto estaba recobrándose del golpe el referí dio la señal de comienzo, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, las chicas no retrocedieron. La primera en asestar el primer golpe, fue la chica de cabello negro, golpe que fue esquivado por la rubia de un gran salto.

- Pero que salto!!!... de veras

Pero no dejando que la rubia tocara el suelo, la chica del kimono se lanzó al ataque, dirigiéndose hasta la rubia dando un salto también, pero la rubia ya iba de bajada. Hubo un momento en el que intercambiaron golpes y patadas en el aire, hasta que la rubia cayó y se retiro de su oponente que aun seguía en el aire, pero que no tardaba en bajar.

- Esa chica de cabello negro es ruda!!!! y tan tranquila que se ve - Pensaba y decía Kiba, en el Equipo de Kurenai

- Hinata…

- Dime Shino…

- Usa tu Byakugan para ver la pelea… Neji también esta presenciando la pelea con el Byakugan activado… Debe ser algo importante y podemos informarnos acerca de las tácticas de estas personas…

- Eh??... Ah… Si

Al instante Hinata activo su Byakugan, pero no solo Hinata o Neji veían la pelea con otros ojos, Sasuke había activado su Sharingan, como lo hizo en la pelea anterior.

- Los movimientos de esa chica rubia son demasiados rápidos… Incluso es más rápida que los sujetos anteriores!!... No puede ser… no puedo seguirla 

- Eso se debe a que es mas delgada y liviana… eso permite que pueda moverse con más destreza que los chicos… Además de que ha de haber recibido entrenamiento para manejar esa velocidad… - Explico Kakashi serio

Las kunoichis entonces comenzaron a atacarse cara a cara, pero separándose bruscamente después de atacar… Y esto se repetía, atacaban y se separaban bruscamente, todo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Seriamos la pareja mas rápida de Konoha!! – Rock Lee sentenciaba con su enamoradiza conmoción

- Ya deja eso Lee!! - Le arbitraba su compañera de equipo

Quedaban ya pocos minutos para que acabara la pelea… La chica de cabellos obscuros entonces lanzo a su rival una lluvia de shurikens, una gran cantidad en una gran rapidez… Sorprendentemente la rubia eludió los shurikens con dos kunais, uno en cada mano, y en unos movimientos casi invisibles.

- Vaya velocidad la de esa chica!! - Kakashi se sorprendió

- Que demonios!! - Sasuke atento e impactado

- No… no puedo ver sus manos… de veras

- De donde ha sacado ella tantos shurikens??!!!... Son copias??- Sakura no se quedaba atrás en su asombro

- No… son reales – Kakashi rascaba su cabeza al contestarle a su alumna

Después del ataque y la defensa, las dos jóvenes parecían muy cansadas… Entonces el tiempo terminó… Dando el shinobi encargado la señal del termino del tiempo.

- Eso fue impactante… de veras…

- Fue increíble!!!... Oh Dios Mio!!!! - Rock Lee estaba alterado al máximo – Como se llamara esa chica de cabellos de oro??? – Despidiendo aires de amor por todo el lugar

- …. Hmp!! No fue tan impactante – Sakura se mostraba molesta y celosa al notar que todos habían quedado impresionados por la demostración de aquellas kunoichis, que además no eran feas, pero Sakura estaba igual de impresionada al igual que todos.

Las chicas se dirigieron una mirada satisfactoria y se dedicaron una sonrisa de rivalidad con matices de vanidad, comenzaron a volver a sus lugares correspondientes al lado de su equipo, con algunos raspones y cansadas.

- …… Eso dio algo de escalofríos… pero las peleas entre Sakura e Ino dan mas miedo

- A que te refieres con eso Naruto??!!!

- Si!!!... A que te refieres??!!! – Se oyó la voz de Ino en el mismo acento espeluznante que Sakura – Ella es la que da miedo, no yo!!!!

- Tu cállate!!!!... No te metas en conversaciones que no te incumben!!!...

- Me incumbe porque hablan de mi!!!

Las miradas explosivas de Sakura e Ino estaban a punto de detonar, tensando el ambiente y afirmando lo que Naruto había dicho:

- …… Miedo –

- Que te calles!!! – Gritaron las kunoichis al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Sakura respondió con un golpe a Naruto.

Mientras que con el equipo de Kurenai, la conversación iba por otro lado.

- Uff… Eso fue, turbador…. Viendo a esas dos pelear así, no Akamaru??

- Y bien Hinata… que viste??

- Nada Shino… Es decir, el flujo de chakra no hizo ningún movimiento extraño… No usaron chakra para pelear a esa velocidad…

- Ya veo

- … Cuando esa chica arrojó todos esos shurikens, el chakra empezó a acelerarse, pero… Fue igual que con el combate anterior - Pensaba Neji al desactivar su Byakugan.

Ahora solo faltaba una batalla… La batalla que Sasuke se interesaba por ver. El shinobi dio la orden de que los últimos combatientes pasarán hasta el centro, así Subaru comenzó a avanzar hasta el centro, manteniendo su postura firme y seria, Sasuke se mantenía atento, no dejando que su mirada escapara a otro lado… Su mirada encajada en Subaru caminando hasta el centro.

Mientras que Kakashi también se interesaba por ver esa pelea, a él también le intrigaba esa chica… en realidad sentía curiosidad por todo aquel asunto, sin embargo le parecía atrayente ver la reacción de Sasuke ante la situación, echándole una mirada algo pícara.

- Que te parece Sasuke… Estabas esperando esta pelea no??... A mi también me gustaría ver a esa chica luchar…

Sasuke no movió su cara para ver a su maestro, simplemente movió sus pupilas dirigiéndolas hasta Kakashi, con su siempre fría y hosca mirada.

- Ella, va pelear contra un chico?? – A Naruto le sorprendió el oponente de Subaru

- No parece algo desigual… digo, injusto…. Él es un chico y ella… - Sakura defendía la posición de su igual

- Pues… los dos parecen estar igual… digo, el chico parecer ser el menor de todos allá bajo… Y no se ve tan corpulento como los otros dos que ya pelearon… El se ve mas escuálido…

- Jajajaja… Tiene razón sensei… Parece chica!!!... Jajajaja

- Naruto!!!... No debes burlarte asi

- Eh??... Ah si… Lo siento Sakura…

El chico con el que se iba enfrentar Subaru era, efectivamente, el menor de los seis. No era que los otros dos chicos estuvieran muy corpulentos, pero él de cierta manera se veía menos corpulento, tenía la misma altura que Subaru.

Sus ojos eran verde agua, representaban gran inocencia y ternura. De cabello verde, algo largo, parecido al chico rubio. Su cabello también estaba alborotado de la parte de arriba y su fleco constaba de picos hacia un lado, uno grande le caía hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo, saliendo de la parte derecha de su cabeza, era el más notable de su fleco, después de ese le seguía otro más pequeño y otro hasta llegar a su espesa cabellera verde; y antes de él venían otros más pequeños. Su cabello no permitía que se le distinguieran sus orejas.

Vestía con un tipo arnés (1) de color azul cielo y que le cubría todo el abdomen y espalda, pero dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, aunque esto no del todo. Sobre su hombro izquierdo un tirante ajustaba y sostenía el arnés, mientras que en su hombro derecho, en vez de tirante, tenía un escudo que le cubría la mayor parte del brazo, éste empezaba en el hombro y terminaba en la articulación el codo, sin estar pegado al brazo o al hombro. Traía unos pantalones blancos y unos protectores blancos cubrían sus piernas, hasta la rodilla. Su calzado era delgado, tapados de los talones y con una cinta que cruzaba a los extremos en medio de sus pies.

- Vaya atuendo tan más raro – Replicó Sakura

- Y eso importa?? – Pregunto curioso Naruto

- Claro que si!!... Para poder pelear uno debe estar cómodo!!! – Le expuso su compañera, pero noto algo raro en Sasuke – Sasuke, te pasa algo??... Desde hace rato estas muy pensativo…

Sasuke la ignoró… se mantenía atento, pero la chica insistió por segunda vez.

- Sasuke???...

- Estoy bien…

Subaru y su oponente habían llegado por fin al centro… Subaru usaba el mismo traje con el que conoció a Sasuke, aquellas ropas rosas… Algo extraño es que ambos, Subaru y su oponente, se mantenían con el mismo rostro, sereno y tranquilo.

- La actitud de un shinobi… de un líder Pensó para sí Kakashi al ver a los dos chicos de abajo.

Sasuke ahora prestaba un poco de atención al oponente de Subaru… Supuso que habían hecho esa selección ya que Subaru era una chica, y pues él… parecía el más débil, seria muy osado poner a Subaru a luchar contra alguno de aquellos dos. Y a diferencia de las chicas, Subaru parecía la más frágil… Sasuke debía admitirlo, ella parecía frágil y delicada, más no por eso no le dejaba de irritar lo que había hecho anteriormente, además de considerarla una misteriosa chica inconfiable.

- Ahora… muéstrame de que eres capaz Subaru… que pudiste hacer en ese momento y que no… Se dijo Sasuke dentro de si y después se dio la señal del comienzo.

No se hizo ningún movimiento, ambos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose sin mostrar cambio alguno en sus rostros…

- Y por que se quedan mirándose??... Hey este no es un concurso de miradas!!!...

- Idiota… – Le rezongo Sasuke

- Naruto no grites… que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

- Pero quiero ver acción…

Al escuchar los gritos de Naruto, los elegidos para ser elementos voltearon a verlo… Pero después, no lo tomaron en cuenta, burlándose un poco de él, algo que Naruto no noto.

Sin embargo como rayo, las miradas de Subaru y de su oponente cambiaron drásticamente... Aquellos rostros serenos y tranquilos se tornaron serios, decididos… desprendiendo valor. Aquel rostro hizo que Sasuke se turbara un poco.

- Ese rostro… Esa chica… como puede serme tan desconcertante??... Su mirada dice tantas cosas, que al final, es imposible de leer… 

Y el combate empezó… Subaru se hecho para atrás cuando de la mano del chico salieron unos lazos brillantes, pero que ella rápidamente corto con un Kunai.

- Hinata, activa el Byakugan!!!

- Si Shino…

El ojiverde corrió siguiendo a Subaru, lanzando kunais… Pero Subaru los evadía, al igual que los pasados combatientes, con gran agilidad. Cuando esta a punto a acorralarla, Subaru se desliza entre sus piernas y rápidamente se incorpora, quedando hincada. El chico voltea y le tira un kunai, Subaru salta hacia atrás y lanza otro kunai, chocando ambas armas… Pero mientras el del chico se desvía al suelo y se encaja, el de Subaru va directamente a su oponente, éste mueve su cabeza y el kunai le roza en la mejilla, haciéndole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla.

- Increíble… - TenTen parecía muy soprendida

- Eso fue increíble??

- Si Naruto… No solo se lanzaron kunais para ver a donde se encajaban en su oponente… Cada uno de ellos tiene un objetivo localizado – Explico Gai al rubio – TenTen es experta en lanzar y sabe de eso… Ella pudo percibir eso

- …. HHhhmmmmmm

- Y la prueba esta en ese último kunai de la chica… iba directamente a la nuca de su oponente… si el chico no hubiera movido su cabeza, hubiera sido su fin – Adicionó Kakashi, mientras Sasuke seguía viendo atento la pelea…

Con una velocidad portentosa los dos comenzaron a lanzarse shurikens, extrañamente todas las shurikens chocaban entre si, una chocaba con otra… después Subaru corrió hasta su oponente, quien todavía lanzaba shurinkens contra ella para detenerla… Subaru esquivaba los shurinkens con una enorme agilidad, parecía como si los shurikens pasaran a través de ella sin hacer daño, habiendo llegado cerca de su oponente desapareció. El chico al ya no verla dejo de lanzar shurikens y cuando se iba a dar vuelta, vio a Subaru golpeando directamente su cara…

- Como pudo desaparecer??

- No desapareció Naruto – Le dijo Kakashi

- Como que no??!!!!... Si yo no la vi y después aparece detrás del chico manos de pulpo!!

- Yo tampoco pude verla Sensei

- Naruto tiene razón… yo tampoco me di cuenta de lo que hizo… cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba detrás de él Sasuke estaba impactado al no poder ver los movimientos de Subaru en ese transcurso… En el momento que iba esquivando los shurikens, no podía ver exactamente sus movimientos, solo veía como aparentemente los shurikens pasaban a través de ella…

- Todo lo que ella hizo fue moverse con una increíble velocidad, evadiendo los shurikens y deslizarse entre sus piernas de nuevo… fue así como llego atrás de su oponente.

- Y como vio usted eso sensei?? – Pregunto Sakura

- Pude ver el momento en el que ella se deslizaba… Ustedes se encontraban tan atentos al hecho de que los shurikens no le causaban daños que no notaron lo que hizo…

El chico en una reacción rápida lanzó de nuevo los lazos, atrapando la pierna derecha de Subaru y jalándola hasta él… Subaru estaba siendo arrastrada, cuando llego hasta donde estaba él… El ojiverde estaba por darle un golpe directo, pero ella se giro a un lado impidiendo el golpe y pateando ella la cara de su oponente, haciendo que los lazos desaparecieran.

- Estos dos niños no están peleando para demostrar su fuerza… sino su astucia e inteligencia… Kakashi se torno serio de repente

Al incorporarse Subaru, el ojiverde fue más rápido y comenzó a rodearla, corriendo en círculos alrededor de ella, solo se podía ver un torbellino azul cielo… pero ese circulo cada vez se hacia más pequeño y cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente, el ojiverde comenzó a golpear a Subaru… Solo podía verse a Subaru tratando de evadir unos golpes y recibiendo otros, no podía observarse al chico propiamente, solo el torbellino azul cielo.

- Que demonios esta haciendo??!!!... Por que no sale de esa trampa??!! – Gritó Sasuke intranquilo y agitado

- Sasuke…

- Esa chica debería saltar y así sale de ese círculo azul… Sino lo hace ese chico manos de pulpo la va a vencer…

Kakashi se hallaba atento viendo el combate… mirando como Subaru se protegía y evadía los golpes que podía… mientras que recibía otros. Cuando todos creían que Subaru era una torpe por no salir de ese remolino y que estaría acabada, el torbellino azul desaparece bruscamente, polvo empieza a emerger del suelo impidiendo la vista y el réferi grita tiempo.

Todos están a la expectativa de saber que fue lo que paso con el remolino azul, que se paro tan repentinamente… y cuando el polvo empieza a desaparecer, dando paso a la vista, observan a Subaru deteniéndole el brazo al ojiverde con sus dos manos, el brazo iba directamente al estomago de Subaru… Reinó el silencio, las miradas de Subaru y del ojiverde ocultas bajo sus cabellos no dejaban ver la expresión de su rostro, de ninguno de los dos.

Mientras que Sasuke se había quedado boquiabierto y pasmado, había tratado de seguir la pelea y leer los movimientos de ambos con su Sharingan, pero había sido imposible… algo lo había sacado de su concentración.

- Que fue lo que paso Kakashi Sensei???!!!! – Grito Naruto

- Al parecer… la chica pudo detenerlo…

- Pero… la velocidad del chico… como pudo detenerlo a esa velocidad??

- No estoy seguro Sakura… Pero como ambos manejan una velocidad parecida pudo haberlo visto…

- Increíble

- Esto es… maldición!!!!... Acaso te burlaste de mi Subaru??!!!... Como puede ser esto posible??... Maldita sea!!!! Sasuke, apretando los puños y con una mirada llena de enojo, se dio cuenta de la capacidad de Subaru… que lamentablemente para él, estaba fuera de su alcance… Pero no solo de Subaru, sino de de los otros sujetos también, hombres y mujeres… Sasuke se sentía humillado.

Después del momento silencioso que rigió por unos instantes… El ojiverde empezó a enderezar su cuerpo y soltarse de Subaru, mientras que Subaru hacía lo mismo soltando al chico… Todos los habitantes de Konoha quedaron atónitos, sin embargo, los otros cuatro chicos, junto con los superiores de la prueba de la revisión física de aprobación no mostraban mucha sorpresa.

- Pero… que talento… de esos dos…

- Mentes brillantes… Creo que se han sumado más rivales Shikamaru – Dijo Asuma con un tono relajado, después de salir de su enajenación

- Eh???... Que fastidio…

- Hinata, pudiste ver algo???

- Si… el chico usaba esos lazos con chakra, pero solo en una pequeña cantidad… no mucha

- Que hay del remolino??

- Ese torbellino no fue creado a través del chakra… fue velocidad pura – Dijo Neji con su rostro lleno de furor.

- Que fue lo que dijiste Neji?? – Preguntó TenTen

- Al parecer fueron entrenados de la misma manera… desarrollaron más su velocidad que otra cosa

- No lo creo Gai… Las batallas solo fueron usando taijutsu y ninjutsu defensivo, no sabemos hasta que nivel han desarrollado sus otras habilidades… Aquí no han dado todo lo que tienen, de eso estoy seguro – Aseveró Kakashi

- Quienes son todos ellos??? – Naruto tenía sus ojos abiertos de par a par

Subaru y su oponente quedaron de nuevo cara a cara… dejando ver la expresión de sus caras… aquel rostro lleno de decisión y serio que invadía a ambos desapareció, revelando ahora una sonrisa de agrado y ternura por parte de ambos.

- Por favor… Regresen a sus lugares, con sus equipos

Obedecieron y mientras caminaban, los dos volvieron a tornarse tranquilos y serenos… Cuando llegaron a su lugar, el Hokage hizo un anuncio.

- Estas fueron las pruebas para los "elementos básicos", que son organizadas por la Alianza de la Restauración… como Hokage me siento honrado de que hayan escogido a Konoha para realizar las pruebas… Y también fue un honor en ver las habilidades de estos jóvenes shinobis, que en un futuro, estoy seguro que harán bien su labor, cualquiera que esta sea…

Los seis ninjas, atentos a lo que había dicho el Hokage, le hicieron una reverencia como forma de agradecimiento ante sus palabras y como forma de respeto… Después el shinobi que fue el encargado de vigilar las batallas y dar las ordenes de comienzo y final, dijo…

- Esperen un momento por favor… Los altos mandos de la organización se pondrán de acuerdo para ver cuál es el siguiente movimiento de esta selección…

Al decir esto… El grupo de personas que se encontraban junto al Hokage, y que habían entrado como miembros superiores de la Alianza de la Restauración, se pusieron de pie y se juntaron, murmurando, dando la espalda a los seleccionados shinobis.

- Ha terminado…

Naruto respondió a la aclaración de su compañera un movimiento de cabeza, indicando un "si", mientras que Sasuke se había tranquilizado un poco, pero aun con su mirada indiferente e indignada clavada en la chica de cabellos azules y ojos miel de abajo… que dejo para dirigirse a Kakashi.

- Explícame algo Kakashi… por que ella no salto de esa trampa??...

- Es verdad… si la chica hubiera saltado….

- Si ella hubiera saltado, probablemente el hubieran dado el golpe de gracia… - Interrumpió súbitamente a su alumna

- Explícate mejor…

- Al momento que ella hubiera saltado para safarse de ese torbellino azul, ese niño la hubiera localizado de inmediato… dándole el suficiente tiempo para darle un buen ataque directo… y ella seguramente no lo podría eludir…

- Pero podría haberse defendido no??... Digo, protegerse de alguna manera Sensei…

- Creo que tienes razón Sakura… Pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…

- Que dice???...

- Ella no solo detuvo el remolino, haciendo que le chico se detuviera… ella lo atrapó, dejándole la posibilidad de atacarlo de alguna manera… si no hubiera terminado el tiempo…

- Entonces esa chica le gano al manos de pulpo!!!!... Increíble!!!

- Así que si hubiera saltado, no solo sería herida… sino que el tipo seguiría libre de asestar otro golpe… el verdadero golpe de gracia…

- Así es Sasuke… fue muy astuta…

Ambos fijaron su mirada de nuevo en Subaru, que había vuelto a poseer ese rostro de tranquilidad y serenidad, de dirección a sus superiores.

- Esa niña es brillante… aunque parezca tan frágil… no Sasuke??

- ……………… - Sasuke quedó un rato en silencio – Entonces no sabes nada acerca de esa organización???

- No… Sé que los miembros deben de ser un alto nivel… no solo en fuerza, sino en inteligencia… Y viendo las peleas que sucedieron, puedo darme cuenta de que si quieres encontrar sujetos realmente fuertes, la Alianza de la Restauración es el lugar donde los puedes encontrar…

- Que estas insinuando??... Que todos los shinobis en Konoha u otras aldeas son débiles???

- Sabe… Solo te estoy diciendo donde puedes encontrar personas fuertes… y no el sentido de lo físico…

- A que te refieres con eso???

- Hmp… Solo ve la mirada de esa chica a quien no le apartas los ojos y lo sabrás…

- No te entiendo…- Sasuke se había molestado por el comentario de su maestro, que insinuaba algo que Sasuke se negaba a reconocer.

- Entonces… lo descubrirás por tu mismo algún día…

- ………………………………………… - Kakashi…

- Dime…

- Como se puede entrar a esa organización??...

- Tú no puedes entrar…

- Que estas diciendo???!!!!... Dices que ahí es donde hay sujetos fuertes!!... Quiero entrar ahí…

- No puedes entrar por que superiores de la alianza son los que te eligen… Ellos fueron elegidos por los líderes de la organización… no por que ellos quisieran entrar…

- Ellos fueron elegidos???

- Así es… escucha Sasuke, todo en esa organización es secreto… Aún la ubicación de sus instalaciones o cuarteles… Nadie sabe donde encontrarlos… Ellos aparecen con la orden formal de poder intervenir en una misión… la orden esta autorizada por superiores de la Alianza y por los líderes de la aldea involucrada…

- Como pueden confiar en ellos???

- Por la reputación que se han ganado… son confiables, valientes, leales… y por que, para que una misión sea exitosa, se necesita cooperar y trabajar en equipo…

El diálogo de Sasuke con Kakashi no fue oído por Naruto ni por Sakura porque ellos se hallaban tranquilizando a Rock Lee de querer brincarse para ir con la rubia… Después de eso un hombre camino hasta el centro e hizo una mención, el hombre era serio, con barba y bigotes negros.

- Todos los de la Alianza de la Restauración nos retiraremos del lugar, para así permitirle al Hokage y a los ninjas de Konoha realizar su prueba… Los resultados de esta prueba serán dichos al llegar a los cuarteles del área oeste de la zona D… Nos disculpamos con los habitantes de Konoha por interferir en sus exámenes Chuunin y les damos las gracias al Hokage por permitirnos realizar nuestras pruebas en su territorio.

Al terminar de decir esto, las demás personas dirigentes de la Alianza de la Restauración caminaron hasta donde estaba el hombre de barba y bigote e hicieron una reverencia al Hokage, después comenzaron a salir.

- Ya se van??... Que bien!!!... Ahora si podremos patear traseros…

- Cállate Naruto… no digas esas cosas tan vulgares…

- Eh??... Ah discúlpame Sakura…

Todos los espectadores de Konoha veían a esas personas cruzar las puertas… y cuando todas salieron, los seis contendientes les siguieron hasta la salida.

- No te vayas!!!!... Espera!!!!... Por lo menos dime tu nombre!!!! – Lee casi caía del palco, si no fuera porque TenTen y Naruto lo estaban deteniendo, su pierna derecha estaba del otro lado de la baranda… con sus ojos llorosos y el corazón roto estiraba su mano en dirección a la rubia, que después de mil intentos de llamar su atención miró a Rock Lee, le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa – Waaaaaa… Se dio cuenta de que existo – Esta atención por parte de la rubia causó en Rock Lee una gran exaltación, cayendo el cejas encrespadas sobre Naruto y TenTen con la cara roja y soñando entre nubes.

- Y dice estar enamorado de mi???

- Ese es el poder de la juventud!!! - El dedo arriba y la sonrisa brillante respectivos de Gai salieron al momento

No haciendo caso a este evento, Sasuke aun estaba irritado… pero no sabía cual era la razón exacta, si las diferencias que había notado entre sus habilidades y las de todos ellos, el hecho de no poder entrar a esa organización donde según Kakashi ahí estaban los más fuertes, o el hecho de que había sido ignorado por Subaru todo el tiempo.

Los intrusos desparecieron por completo del lugar.

- Ahora por favor… sigamos con los exámenes Chuunin… que pasen los primeros…

- Oh no… Le toca a Sasuke

- De que te preocupas Sakura… Sasuke le ganará a ese tipo…

- Si, pero…

Y cuando los dos compañeros de Sasuke voltearon hasta donde estaba él… éste ya no estaba.

- Y a donde se fue el chico maravilla??...

- De seguro ya fue a su pelea…

El contrincante de Sasuke estaba ya en el campo de batalla, todos esperaban que Sasuke llegará en un santiamén… sin embargo, no llegó.

- Sasuke Uchiha??... Donde esta Sasuke Uchiha??? – Dijo el ojeroso réferi

- Pero a donde se metió?? … ese Sasuke

- Sasuke… pensé que ya había bajado… pero… Ojala se haya retirado… por su salud, porque esa marca… 

- Tranquilícense… él llegara en unos momentos - Dijo Kakashi a su inquieto equipo

- Usted vio cuando se fue Kakashi sensei???

- Si…

- Y le dijo a donde iba??... a lo mejor fue al baño

- Naruto!!!!

- No se desesperen, llegará…- Kakashi se acerco a la baranda - Oiga réferi!!!!... Puede esperar unos momentos por favor, Sasuke llegará en unos momentos…

- Esta bien… pero solo unos momentos, sino perderá automáticamente…

- De acuerdo… gracias

Cuando el lugar se quedo solo, todos murmuraban y platicaban, distraídos… En ese momento, Sasuke, en un arrebato, salió corriendo, detrás de las personas que apenas hacía unos instantes estaban en el lugar…

- Demonios!!!... Te has burlado de mi todo este tiempo, no es asi??... No puedo permitirlo… 

Cruzo la puerta y se encontró con los seis ninjas que estaba apunto de irse…

- Espera!!!...

Gritó Sasuke… Pero al gritar los seis ninjas voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con Sasuke…

- Quien es él?? - Preguntó la chica de cabello negro

Subaru, no había ningún cambio en su expresión

- Qué quieres?? – Ahora el que le hablo fue el chico de cabello café

- Contigo nada… no es contigo el asunto

- Que??!!!...

El chico de cabello café comenzaba a enojarse y a ponerse en forma ofensiva, dando unos pasos hacia el frente, Sasuke por su parte no cambió de posición, su mirada fría e irritada… Pero en ese momento, Subaru alargo su brazo y detuvo al chico de cabello café, con sus ojos cerrados…

- Por favor adelántense… yo enseguida los alcanzo…

- Que dices??!!

- Lo conoces Subaru??? – le pregunto la rubia

- ………………….. – Subaru se tardo un momento en responder y abriendo sus ojos miel dirigidos hacia Sasuke reveló - No… Pero el asunto es conmigo, no es así??

- ………………….. Si

- Pero señorita Subaru… – Se acerco el chico ojiverde

- No se preocupen… estaré bien

- Como puedes decir eso si no lo conoces??… – Replicó el chico rubio

- Por favor confíen en mi… estaré bien…

- De acuerdo, nos adelantaremos… no creo que este sujeto pueda contigo de cualquier manera - Dijo burlonamente el chico de cabello café, que se estaba dando la vuelta para retirarse, cosa que causó enfado en Sasuke, apretando sus puños – Vamonos…

- No tardes Subaru – Habló de nuevo la chica de cabello negro

- Si no, retrasarás la prueba… - De nuevo articuló el rubio

- Lo se… no tardare – Aún con la mirada puesta en Sasuke, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

En seguida los otros chicos se marcharon, dejando a Sasuke y Subaru a solas… ambos quedaban frente a frente, con el mismo rostro, uno enfadado y el otro sereno…

- Pensé que eran enemigos…

- En un equipo no puede haber enemistad…

- Por que no???... Conmigo llevó a un rival…

- La rivalidad y la enemistad son cosas diferentes…

- Que??

- Pero no creo que quieras hablar acerca de esto…. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que por favor ve al grano…

Tal comentario por parte de la chica impacientó a Sasuke… pero se hizo preguntar el por que querer hablar con ella…

- Te burlaste de mi, verdad??

- No

- No??!!!... Me crees estupido??!!!... Ahora veo que en ese momento me trataste como un estorbo… como una basura!!!... Después de todo te di lástima… y aún te la doy verdad??!!!!

- Tú eres el único que se da lástima…

- Que??!!!

- Yo no siento lastima por ti… no puedo sentirla, ya que no nos conocemos… Después de todo… somos unos extraños… que no sabe uno nada acerca del otro… no tenemos un vinculo que nos una…

- Si no hay nada que nos una… por que me ayudaste aquella vez???... No debiste ayudarme…

- No te ayude por que estuviera unida a ti… Te ayude por que así lo sentí y quise…

- Puedes sentir y querer sentir lastima…

- Si… Pero cuando sabes algo de las personas, aunque sea mínimo… sus tragedias o sus dichas… Yo no se nada de ti y no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida…

Esto había exaltado a Sasuke, empuñando de nuevo las manos…

- No se por que le das tanta importancia a ese suceso… No es gran cosa el que te haya ayudado…

- ……………………………………………………

Subaru le había dado un golpe bajo a Sasuke.

- No es que le de importancia… es solo que me siento en deuda… Tu me cargaste hasta el hospital… - De repente a Sasuke empezaron a surgirle las incógnitas – Oye!!!... Como me llevaste al hospital??... Pudiste haber utilizado tus elogiadas habilidades…

- Yo también estaba exhausta, había terminado de hacer una prueba de la selección y me dirigía a Konoha a hacer otras dos… una ya la viste… Tenía que gastar lo menos posible chakra y otras herramientas… y mis fuerzas físicas podían recobrarse con un buen descanso…

- Entonces si me cargaste hasta el hospital en tu espalda… y agotada…

- Si…

- Voy a pagar esa deuda…

- No necesito que pagues nada…

- Te la voy a pagar!!! … No me gustar deberle nada a nadie…

- Eso es todo lo que querías hablar???

- ………… Si

- Entonces me voy… no tengo más tiempo que perder…

- …………………………………………………

Subaru dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Sasuke.

- Me da gusto que estés bien, que te hayas recobrado de la fiebre… Pero creo que herí algo en ti… una herida que no se sanó… tu orgullo

Las palabras de la chica sorprendieron a Sasuke.

- Pero espero que con el tiempo la olvides… por que es una herida pequeña, que será olvidada junto conmigo…

El Uchiha no sabía que responder… Subaru comenzó a caminar hasta la salida cuando Sasuke hizo que se detuviera…

- Te diste cuenta de que yo estaba ahí adentro??... Observándote

- Si

Con sus rostros bajos, las miradas de los dos se ocultaron bajo sus cabellos.

- Desde cuando??

- Desde el principio…

- Entonces me ignoraste…

- ……………………………………………………………

- Por que??

- Tuvo algo de malo??

- No

- Te molesto entonces??

- ……………………………………………………….

- Que esperabas que hiciera???… que te saludara??? … que te mirara??? … Algo cambiaría si hacia eso?? … Ganaríamos algo?? …

- …………………………………………………….

- Tengo que irme…

Y la chica siguió su camino hasta la salida… y antes de cruzarla, volteo hacia Sasuke… Sin esconder más su mirada, le sonrió…

- A pesar de todo… Espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes Chuunin… Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke alzo su rostro y vio la sonrisa de la chica… que con la segadora luz que entraba de afuera desapareció. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y al momento en que iba a entrar al lugar de su batalla…

- "esa herida pequeña, será olvidada junto conmigo"… Lo siento Subaru, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie… algún día me cruzare de nuevo contigo 

- Es Sasuke!!!!

- Hasta que se aparece!!... Hey Sasuke!!!... Como te atreves a hacernos esperar??!!!

Sasuke iba directo a su encuentro sin mirar a sus compañeros, con su típico rostro de chico malo.

- Bien… como ya llegó Sasuke Uchiha… Que empiece la pelea!!!...

- Me volveré fuerte… Tendré poder… Para cumplir mi ambición… 

1) - Este arnés es pues como el que utiliza Kurogane de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle… No se que sea en realidad, pero yo le hallo forma como de árnes medieval… o una especia de armadura o pechera…


	3. Chapter 3

"Destinos Cruzados"

"_**Destinos Cruzados"**_

**El Fic es sobre Sasuke con el genero Romance/Drama, y aclaro que Sasuke no esta emparejado con ninguna chica de la serie de Naruto (sorry por los fans SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasuIno, NaruSasu, etc, etc, etc)…**

**Este fic tiene un poco de crossover, ya que he tomado algunas historias de otros animes y asi como personajes que no son de Naruto.**

**Otra cosa, mi historia esta ligada a sucesos del manga y anime –cambiados en ciertos aspectos- asi que puede contener Spoilers, por eso si no has leido el manga, es mejor ke lo leas nn….**

**ATENCION: Naruto no me pertenece, ni los crossovers ke puedan aparecer en el Fic.**

LOS OJOS QUE BRILLARON ESA NOCHE

La vida en Konoha había dado un giro radical, sucesos inesperados ocurrieron, sucesos que no se pueden cambiar… El ataque de Orochimaru a la aldea durante los exámenes Chuunin, la muerte del Tercero… La llegada de un nuevo Hokage, la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade…

Pero ocurrió algo que tuvo fatales consecuencias, que afecto a los habitantes… pero que afecto más a cuatro personas… una de ellas eligió otro camino, rompiendo el corazón de la persona que lo amaba… rompiendo los vínculos con la persona que lo consideraba el lazo más parecido al de una familia… y desconcertando a quien se veía en él…

La llegada de Itachi Uchiha a la aldea de Konoha hizo que Sasuke escogiera un camino diferente al de sus dos compañeros… abandonando la aldea y yéndose en busca de poder… Poder que Orochimaru le prometió a cambio de irse con el Sannin…

No pudiendo aceptar su partida… Naruto lo persiguió, hasta acabar en una pelea donde pudo haber muerto… donde Sasuke perdió su cinta que lo catalogaba como un shinobi de Konoha… Pasaron tres años desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, Naruto y Sakura entrenaron todo ese tiempo para poder recuperar a Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke entreno con el único objetivo de asesinar a su hermano…

Después de 3 años, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi volvieron a las misiones como equipo… Ayudaron a la aldea de la Arena, donde Kakashi fue gravemente herido y mandado al hospital… Obligando a Tsunade a darles un nuevo capitán y nuevo compañero: Yamato y Sai… y con ellos venia una nueva misión, la cual seria crucial para encontrar a Sasuke…

Y sin saber que el encuentro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… el equipo se lanzo a la misión… y atravesando por situaciones peligrosas… Lograron infiltrarse a la base de Orochimaru, donde se encontraron con Sasuke…

No fue un encuentro conmovedor… todo lo contrario, Sasuke se fue contra de ellos… atacándolos… Pero antes les dejo claro que su ambición seguía siendo matar a Itachi y que no tenía interés en tener otros vínculos que no le servirían de nada en su objetivo… que es mas, lo distraían, así que prefirió romperlos… Y con estas palabras y el pequeño duelo que se dio, Sasuke volvió a desaparecer dejando a sus compañeros de nuevo…

Pero así como Sasuke no había dejado su objetivo de venganza… Naruto tampoco había abandonado su objetivo de salvarlo… y se lo dijo en el encuentro… Que no podría ser Hokage, sino podía salvar a un amigo…

El tiempo volvió a pasar… Sasuke aun estando con Orochimaru… y el Sannin todavía con la idea de hacer de Sasuke su próximo cuerpo y apoderarse de sus ojos… Pero Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de ser el cuerpo de una serpiente como él… Sus miradas chocaron y el desafío comenzó…

La pelea parecía ser dispareja ¿podría Sasuke ganar contra uno de los legendarios Sannin?... La respuesta no se hacía clara, hasta que justo en el momento en que Orochimaru estaba transfiriéndose de cuerpo… la respuesta brilló… Los jutsus de Orochimaru no podían en contra de aquellos ojos anhelados… Saliendo Sasuke triunfador del encuentro, dejando a Orochimaru en la oscuridad…

Ahora… Sasuke ya no tenía nada que lo atará a esas guaridas… tenía que empezar con sus propios planes, para lograr su objetivo… Ya tenía pensado su siguiente movimiento, formar un equipo para encontrar a Itachi, y tenía a las tres personas perfectas… Pero tendría que ir hasta ellas, en tres guaridas diferentes y que no estaban tan cerca una de la otra… La primera que le quedaba más cerca era la ubicada a suroeste, donde se encontraba un sujeto de nombre Suigetsu.

Y entonces se puso en marcha… tenía que moverse rápido, pero la pelea con Orochimaru lo tenía algo agotado, aunque no mucho… Sin embargo, decidió tomarse su tiempo para llegar hasta la guarida suroeste, para recuperarse y estar completamente bien… No sabía que clase de que tipo era y si en dado caso no aceptara su oferta o lo atacara, era mejor tomar precauciones…

Caminaba por un sendero… cuando escuchó el mar, el mar… su marcha se detuvo… Hace tanto tiempo que no veía el mar, siguió escuchando… cerró los ojos y pudo sentir la brisa… Abrió sus ojos y sabiendo que no tenía tiempo de hacer tonterías como ir al mar, no pudo resistirse a sentir un poco de tranquilidad, se dirigió hasta donde se oían las olas y se sentía la brisa…

Cuando llegó, vio la costa tan grande, la arena era blanca… el mar totalmente azul… El lugar era hermoso, tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz… Sasuke se acercó un poco más hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos del mar… y se quedó viéndolo fijamente…

- Hermoso, no??... Brillante y azul… Todos dirían que es perfecto… Pero es tan profundo, nadie sabe lo que pueda tener en esas profundidades, cuantos peligros habrá… Una profundidad obscura, que muchas veces da miedo… Así son las personas también… No existe nada, ni nadie perfecto y hermoso…

Dijo Sasuke aún mirando el océano, con su mirada perdida… mirada que volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la risa de alguien y los ruidos del agua al haber alguien jugando entre sus olas… Despertó de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver a la persona que hacía esos ruidos… Se dio cuenta que era una chica, se veía de su edad y jugaba con las olas del mar… Parecía tan feliz, que a Sasuke le pareció un tanto irónico y nostálgico al mismo tiempo…

- Cuidado… que esa felicidad te puede ser arrebatada por el mismo océano…

Y terminando de decir la frase se fue del lugar, para seguir su camino… dejando a la chica jugando en el mar y pasando desapercibido por ella… No se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por alguien, porque se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente lejos de Sasuke…

El mar había causado en Sasuke una sensación de tranquilidad por lo que siguió su camino con calma, a pesar de que ya no estaba cansado… Habían pasado varias horas desde que dejo el mar… la noche comenzaba a aparecer, hasta que cubrió el cielo… Pensó que debería descansar y dormir, pero no lo quiso hacer, puesto que había perdido ya mucho tiempo en el mar… Y aun estando de noche, siguió con su camino…

Caminó por algún tiempo más, hasta que noto algo extraño… Todo estaba muy tranquilo y pudo escuchar ruidos sobre los árboles, como si alguien estuviera pasando sobre ellos, los usuales brincos que hacen los shinobis sobre los árboles… No se sintió en peligro, pero aun así, activo su Sharingan y volteo…

Lo que pudo ver fue la sombra de un chico que pasó rápidamente de un árbol a otro… Pero tenia la sospecha que alguien había pasado primero… No se interesó más por el asunto, desactivo su Sharingan y volvió a su camino… Un poco más adelante encontró sangre en el suelo y unos metros delante de la sangre estaba el cuerpo de un hombre…

Sasuke siguió su rumbo… rumbo que era obstaculizado por el cuerpo de aquel hombre… Por simple curiosidad Sasuke se agacho y lo vio… No lo conocía ni nada por el estilo, pero verlo le causaba repulsión… Había sido herido de una forma bestial, sus heridas habían sido con un cuchillo o algo parecido, ya que no eran tan grandes como para haber sido una espada, pero no eran tan chicas como para ser un kunai…

Seguía viendo el cuerpo, cuando notó algo que le causo asombro… en una de sus heridas…

- Esto es fuego??... No, el fuego no es azul… Esto es chakra…

Dentro de aquella apuñalada parecía como si le saliera fuego… Pero como lo había dicho Sasuke, era chakra, acerco su mano para tocar la herida… Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, la llama de chakra rápidamente consumió el cuerpo del hombre, dejando solo el cadáver… Esto asombró a Sasuke y le hizo sentir curiosidad, nunca había visto algo igual…

Estaba seguro de que esos tipos que había pasado hace algunas horas eran los responsables de la muerte de aquel hombre y que uno de ellos había hecho tal jutsu… Pero que era??... Genjutsu?? Ninjutsu?? Taijutsu??... No estaba seguro de que tipo de técnica se trataba, de hecho no tenía ninguna idea de lo que pudiera ser.

- Esos sujetos que pasaron hace unos momentos son los responsables… - Una sonrisa irónica se asomo por sus labios – Interesante, creo que iré a echar un vistazo…

Y siguiendo las huellas de sangre hechas por aquel hombre, ahora muerto, empezó a distinguir entre toda maleza verde de gruesos árboles una gran casa, una notable residencia…

- Que es eso??... –

Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de la casa por unos instantes, arriba de un árbol, viendo la situación… había mucho movimiento… gritos, choques de kunais, blasfemias, bramidos, chillidos…

- Esto es un embestida… Deben ser ladrones…

El chico no podía ver lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, debido a los altos muros que la protegían… de repente pudo ver resplandores azules… azules como el mar, pero resplandecían como el fuego…

- Ahí esta… el sujeto que puede hacer ese jutsu esta dentro…

El Uchiha entonces paso los limites del bosque y llegó a la casa… se escondió en el techo de ésta para no ser visto, si lo llegasen a descubrir estaría en aprietos… Pero cuando llego solo vio el patio lleno de ninjas muertos, algunos envueltos en sangre y otros envueltos en esas llamas azules que se apagaban poco a poco… Había aun un grupo de ninjas peleando contra otros sujetos que estaban muy andrajosos…

- No hay duda… son ladrones…

El grupo de los ladrones estaba sufriendo grandes bajas… después de todo, el señor de una casa como esa debería de tener unos guardias de buen nivel, este hecho no le sorprendía a Sasuke…

- Que perdida de tiempo… estos sujetos son patéticos… Mejor me voy, al parecer el sujeto que hace ese jutsu ya se ha ido…

Estaba apunto de irse del lugar cuando una voz gritó:

- El señor!!... El terrateniente ha muerto!!... AGH!!

Sasuke se detuvo… y de las puertas de la casa salió una persona que asesinó a los pocos hombres que aun estaban combatiendo… Los mato a todos, sin importarle que fueran ladrones o ninjas… Los mató de una forma sanguinaria, atravesándoles la cabeza, el corazón, el cuello, decapitándolos, degollándolos… y cuando terminó su trabajo quedo parada en medio del patio y no tan llena de sangre, que era de sorprenderse, después de haber asesinado a todos de manera tan feroz sería normal que hubiera quedado bañada en sangre…

La luna no había salido esa noche, cubierta por nubes… todo permanecía a obscuras, Sasuke no podía ver el rostro de aquella persona… pero de una cosa estaba seguro, la silueta que la obscuridad ocultaba era la silueta de una mujer… El silencio se hizo presente, Sasuke se quedo quieto… La luna apareció y con su luz reveló la identidad de esa mujer…

Viéndola descalza, traía puesto un vestido… Un vestido blanco, pero con el torso azul, con tirantes cruzados de color morado, mostrando un escote muy sugestivo y dejando descubierta su espalda.

Las mangas blancas del vestido eran algo extrañas, su hombro derecho era cubierto por una especie de manga que no estaba cerrada, estaba descosida de la parte de abajo, es decir que no cubría su brazo completo, sino solo la parte de encima, sus bordes eran de color morado (excepto la parte que le llegaba a su mano), combinando con los tirantes morados cruzados del vestido. La de su hombro izquierdo caía hasta la mitad de su brazo, a diferencia de la del lado derecho que cubría su hombro y estaba descosida de la parte inferior (sin cubrirle todo el brazo), ésta si estaba cosida, envolviéndole el brazo pero le descubría el hombro izquierdo.

De su torso azul salía una parte más larga que adornaba un pedazo del vestido blanco del lado izquierdo y en su cintura traía unas cintas moradas que caían al frente del vestido…

Su cabello era de color beige claro, lo traía suelto, lo tenía algo largo, un poco debajo de los hombros… usaba un fleco desordenado… Sasuke estaba atónito, la chica dibujaba en su rostro una mirada asesina… pero era ella, era la chica que Sasuke había visto jugar en el mar…

- Esa chica??...

Estaba usando la misma ropa con la que Sasuke la vio en el mar… Sasuke nunca pensó que aquella chica que parecía tan inocente y alegre fuera a ser la asesina que acabó con todos esos hombres en menos de cinco minutos… su mirada ya no era aquella de felicidad sino ahora era de una asesina… pero al mismo tiempo su mirada parecía distante y perdida…

Aun contemplándola bajo la luz de la luna, sin que ella se diera cuenta, escucho una voz…

- Saya!!... Vamonos… El trabajo ya esta hecho…

Era un chico, parecía ser de la misma edad que ella y de Sasuke también… Sasuke pudo saberlo en ese momento…

- Es él…

Aquella sombra que vio hace unas horas cuando volteo para distinguir quien era… Era aquel chico que apareció en el patio de aquella gran casa… Sasuke rápidamente supuso que, aquella persona que había pasado antes, era la chica…

El chico era de cabello azul… con fleco de lado hacia la izquierda en forma de picos, pero al final tenía un mechón grande curveado que se levantaba… pequeños mechones de su cabello lucían delante de sus orejas casi tapándolas… De la parte de atrás de su cabellera había mechones que se le levantaban… Sus ojos eran azul-verdosos…

Usaba una chaquetilla de amplias hombreras de color café y debajo de este traía una camisa de color café más claro, llegándole hasta los codos. La chaquetilla empezaba a cerrar llegando al abdomen del chico, dejando descubierto parte de su pecho. Usaba también una faja de color gris obscuro y unos pantalones también cafés, un café más obscuro que el de la camisa pero más claro que el de la chaquetilla.

- Vamonos…

- Demonios… si me ven, estaré en dificultades y ya no tengo tiempo que perder… - Pensó Sasuke al ver que el chico comenzaba a acercarse al lugar donde estaba escondido, sin embargo, para su suerte el chico no salto al techo se fue por debajo, brincó la muralla de la casa y desapareció…

La chica solo se había girado para ver al otro joven, que parecía ser su compañero y después de que brincara afuera de la casa… la chica también salto, para sorpresa de Sasuke… salto al tejado de la casa, justo donde él estaba escondido…

- Maldición, me ha visto…-

Sasuke se distrajo por los movimientos del otro chico que no noto lo que hacía la joven… La joven salto y quedo en el mismo lugar de Sasuke, a unos pequeños pasos de distancia de él… Sasuke quedo inmóvil, dispuesto a atacarla si es que intentaba hacerle algo… la chica simplemente lo miro… Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes, parecían dos hermosas esmeraldas brillando, eran realmente hermosos… Su rostro había dejado aquella expresión sádica, regresando a la forma inocente y sus ojos… Sus ojos brillaron esa noche…

La chica después salto hasta el borde de un muro de la casa y se perdió en la maleza del bosque… Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta de tres cosas, la primera fue que todo ese cruce de miradas fue en tan solo unos segundos, cuando a él le parecieron minutos; la segunda fue que tenía su Sharingan activado sin haberse dado cuenta y la tercera es que ella había notado su Sharingan, fue por eso que en un momento ella pareció sorprendida por algo al ver el rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó un rato viendo el panorama tan desagradable… muchos cadáveres y demasiada sangre… Después empezaron a llegar ninjas que correspondían a la aldea de donde era la casa… Habían llegado para hacer los refuerzos, pero no llegaron a tiempo… El grupo de ladrones había asesinado al terrateniente y habían huido… Sabiendo que si lo descubrían ahí, podría tener problemas y culparlo o tomarlo como sospechoso, Sasuke decidió dejar el lugar…

- Esos tipos no eran ladrones… Son unos asesinos, pero… que buscaban al asesinar al terrateniente sin robar nada??... Como sea, uno de esos dos es quien puede ejecutar la técnica…

Sasuke decidió quedarse a investigar el asunto de aquel misterioso jutsu… Sería de gran ayuda tener a su lado a alguien que fuera capaz de efectuar esa técnica… Pero tendría que proponerle un buen trato para que aceptara estar en el equipo…

Al día siguiente la voz del terrateniente muerto bajo el ataque de unos ladrones se corrió en la aldea… Todos entraron en pánico, cuando apareció un sujeto diciendo:

- Es inconcebible que haya ocurrido algo así!!... no se preocupen por favor!!... Pronto ya no sufriremos de este problema!!... El señor Yashaku nos protegerá, el ha enviado un numeroso grupo de ninjas que nos protegerá de todo ladrón o asesino!!...

Todos empezaron a alegrarse y sentirse aliviado… Sasuke presenciaba todo ese discurso como un aldeano más… Pero algo no le cuadraba…

- El señor Yashaku nos protegerá… pero debemos darle algo a cambio…

- Me lo suponía… - Pensó Sasuke

- El señor Yashaku ha querido ser el líder de las fuerzas de la aldea a través de su guerrero de confianza Ryuusuka… y vivir en la casa de nuestro fallecido terrateniente…

La gente se conmocionó al oír eso… como podía ser posible, aceptar algo así… Que alguien desconocido sea de buenas a primeras el líder de los shinobis… - Absurdo – Pensaba Sasuke, pero empezó a escuchar los murmullos y comentarios de los aldeanos…

- Piensa que somos idiotas??... Claro que no aceptaremos…

- Pero he escuchado que varios terratenientes han sido asesinados… y la misma propuesta se hizo… la aldea que acepto el trato ha sido protegida y ya no ha habido robos ni asesinatos… mientras que otras, son saqueadas y robadas casi diario, algunas han sido destruidas y muchas otras se han convertido en refugio de ladrones…

- Que horrible!!...

- No permitiremos que eso suceda!!... No quiero que mi familia sufra!!...

- Eso es!!... Debemos proteger a nuestras familias a costa de lo que sea!!...

Y los aldeanos hombres gritaron al unísono: SI!!

- Idiotas… todo esto les va costar caro, esto es un plan… Un plan que no les deja alternativa aparente…

Especulaba Sasuke… Viendo la situación supuso que aquellos dos ya no estaban cerca…

- Ese tal Ryuusuka no puede ser ese tipo… Ellos ya han de haberse movido a otro lugar… Cuál será su objetivo??... Trabajarán para el tal Yashaku??... O ese chico es Yashaku??...

Con estas preguntas en mente, Sasuke continuó su camino hasta la guarida donde Suigetsu estaba cautivo…

- Si la suerte esta de mi lado, volveré a encontrarme con esos dos… Y quien fuera el dueño de ese chakra se convertirá en mi aliado… Pero, tal vez tuviera que admitir a los dos… si ese fuera el caso… no me importaría con tal de que no estorbe o si no, tendría que eliminarlo… Esto es cosa del destino…

Y como un augurio… El destino le permitiría a Sasuke volvérselos a encontrar… Llegó de nuevo a otra aldea, donde decidió comer algo… Llevaba un día sin comer, por muy fuerte que fuera, necesitaba comer algo… Así que decidió hacer una parada en la aldea para comer algo…

Caminó por una calle llena de lugares para comer… pero se detuvo en uno… Y con su mirada fría e indiferente miró el anuncio… para después leerlo, su voz al igual que su mirada, fría e indiferente…

- "Ramen… Sora"

El viento soplo… y a Sasuke le vinieron recuerdos a la mente, que borro con una sonrisa sarcástica… Y entró al lugar, hace tiempo que no comía de eso, no sería malo volver a comerlo… Terminó de comer, pero al momento de salir se cruzó con aquel a quien deseaba ver… Aquel chico de cabello azul…

- Perfecto… - Sonrió y se acercó al chico… Pero el chico, parecía buscar a alguien, porque miro para algunos lados del lugar y después salió… Sasuke se apresuró para alcanzarlo, pero cuando salió del lugar, el peli-azul se había perdido entre la multitud…

- Demonios!!... Lo perdí… Pero si esta aquí, quiere decir que tiene planeado asesinar al feudal de estas tierras… Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es buscar la casa de feudal y esperar ahí… interceptarlos… seguro viene con esa chica…

El plan estaba en la mesa… Sasuke tenía planeado bien su encuentro… El problema estaba en como disuadirlos… pero algo se le ocurriría escuchando sus objetivos…

La noche cayó… Sasuke sabía ya la localización de la casa del feudal… así que decidió irse antes de que ellos atacarán la casa… se quedo cerca de la casa, de nuevo una enorme casa, se quedó a una prudente distancia para no ser descubierto… pero le permitía observar los movimientos de los guardias…

- Extraño… hay muchos ninjas, si fuera un ataque sorpresa no habría porque tener tantos… o tal vez el terrateniente tiene demasiado miedo de morir… como todos los de esta área… - En ese momento Sasuke vio algo que le sorprendió…

- Que??... Ya veo, así que el terrateniente pidió ayuda Konoha… y Konoha mandó a esos cuatro… Demonios!!... Con ellos aquí no podré acercarme a esos dos, no quiero que me vean… Tendré que ser un espectador otra vez, pero será interesante ver una pelea entre Konoha y esos dos… Me servirá como prueba, si logran vencer a Konoha entonces… me serán de gran ayuda, pero si son vencidos… No me servirán de nada…

Después mas y mas grupos de ninjas fueron llegando… El señor feudal de verdad estaba aterrado de morir… Transcurrieron algunas horas, la luna se ocultaba y salía, se ocultaba y volvía a salir… Sasuke observaba como los de Konoha parecían trazar un plan con los shinobis de la aldea… Todo se calmó de repente y después estalló el ataque… Los ladrones salieron como ratas de alcantarilla y comenzó el asalto… Los ladrones estaban muy bien distribuidos por que salían por todos los alrededores de la casa, algo que los shinobis no esperaban…

- No los esperaban de este modo eh?? - Decía Sasuke desde arriba de un árbol, observando el espectáculo…

Pero el chico Uchiha observó que la situación se ponía desfavorable para los ladrones… y en ese momento salieron dos sujetos… Uno grande y corpulento, de cabello negro y ojos vendados, que llevaba un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda y de arma traía una lanza; el otro era un joven, mayor que Sasuke, de buen parecer, porte elegante, cabello café y ojos azules, que vestía correctamente, su arma era una espada…

Esos dos empezaron a abrir camino asesinando a shinobis… Eran muy fuertes, debía admitir Sasuke, el joven de buen ver era muy rápido…

- Que??... Desapareció!!... GUAGH!!...

- No… solo es muy rápido… muy rápido… - Sasuke activó su Sharingan cuando esos dos sujetos salieron… Ellos no habían aparecido en el ataque anterior en el que Sasuke estuvo presente, esto le hizo pensar que tal vez, en esta ocasión los dos chicos no saldrían y que este trabajo sería hecho solo por esos dos sujetos… Pero la idea se vino abajo cuando de las sombras del bosque salieron dos personas, una entro por la puerta principal y el otro por arriba, ambos en la misma dirección…

- Ahí están…

En efecto eran los dos chicos con los que Sasuke se quería encontrar, entraron rápidamente a la casa… Pero adentro los estaban esperando, un gran número de shinobis… Sasuke se había movido de su escondite para observar los movimientos, tanto de los dos chicos como de los de Konoha… Pero no pudo ver nada ya que todo estaba ocurriendo en los pasillos de la casa… se quedó en un gran árbol que hacía sombra en el jardín de la casa, oculto aún… Solo podía ver sombras moverse a través de las puertas corredizas de la casa…

- Demonios… no puedo ver nada…

En ese momento las puertas de los pasillos que estorbaban a la vista de Sasuke fueron destruidas y de ellas salió de un gran brinco la chica de ojos verdes y detrás de ella una multitud de shinobis… La pelea se traslado al jardín, muy cerca del Sharingan de Sasuke… Los ninjas empezaron a atacar a la chica, patadas, golpes, kunais, jutsus, hacían de todo pero terminaban en el suelo sin vida… La chica era más rápida y fuerte que ellos…

Sasuke observaba el espectáculo… viendo de nuevo el cambio en el rostro de la chica… El rostro vacío, distante y cruel había regresado a ella… Uchiha esperaba a que demostrará que era ella quien podía hacer aquella técnica, si no la hacía significaba que era el otro chico quien podía hacerla…

La chica seguía encargándose de sus enemigos, pero de pronto aparecieron los ninjas de Konoha, listos para detenerla… y Sasuke sonrió satíricamente…

- Esto se pone interesante…

Los ninjas enviados por Konoha eran Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata y Anko…

- Ustedes!!… vayan al corredor que lleva a la habitación principal… lo más seguro es que el otro sujeto trate de asesinar al terrateniente, ya que tenemos a su compañera acorralada, él pensará en acabar el trabajo… - Dio ordenes Shikamaru a los shinobis que quedaban con vida…

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella… - Dijo Kiba que montaba a Akamaru – Hinata ve con ellos, con el Byakugan serás capaz de encontrarlo más rápido…

- Si…

- Quien fuera verlos… Kiba, Shikamaru, la Hyuuga y Anko… - Dijo Sasuke escondido sin ser visto…

- No hay tiempo que perder… Ya váyanse!!... – Anko siempre tan energética

Hinata y los demás shinobis se fueron, dejando a Shikamaru, Kiba y Anko solos en contra de aquella chica, que no había cambiado su rostro en lo más mínimo y ni había retrocedido un centímetro… Pero antes de atacarla, Shikamaru empezó con el interrogatorio…

- Quién eres y por que haces esto??...

La chica no respondía nada… se mantenía inmóvil pero a la defensiva…

- Es tan solo una niña… - Dijo Anko observando mejor a la chica

- Responde a mis preguntas… Que ganas con todos estos asesinatos??... Para quién trabajas??... Cual es el objetivo de esto??...

- Saya tiene que acabar con él… Kogoro Terada… - Articulo por fin la chica

- Kogoro Terada??... Quien es ese?? - Pregunto Kiba

- Que no pones atención a las misiones??... Ese es el terrateniente que estamos protegiendo… Como pude aprobarte en los exámenes Chuunin??

- Oiga no se enoje…

- Saya??... – Noto Shikamaru algo inusual en su forma de hablar…

Pero no le dio más tiempo para deducir y comenzó atacar a los ninjas de Konoha…

- Que le pasa??...

Los movimientos de la chica fueron muy rápidos… a través de combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue capaz de derribar a Kiba de Akamaru, sofocar a Shikamaru con un golpe en el estomago y encajar en el hombro de Anko su daga…

- Esta bien… Anko-sensei??...

- Maldición… si…

- Esto no va bien Shikamaru, debemos de pelear enserio…

- Si…

Y recuperándose de los golpes, los chicos se dispusieron a pelear enserio… El primero en atacar fue Shikamaru, con su Kagemane no Jutsu… haciendo que la chica quedara inmóvil…

- Kiba!!... usa tu Tsuuga y déjala en el fondo de un agujero!!...

- Si!!...

Y al hacer la técnica contra la chica… hace el efecto esperado, un gran agujero…

- Eso es…

- Al parecer han mejorado… - Observaba Sasuke desde las alturas… - Eh??

Pero aunque tuvo el efecto esperado, no tuvo daño alguno, de la tierra que se levantó al hacer el ataque salió la chica…

- Que??...

- No puede ser!!...

La chica aprovecho el asombro de los shinobis para atacar a Shikamaru… Un ataque de su daga que se dirigía directamente al corazón… Pero el shinobi, reaccionó a tiempo y solo le rozó la parte lateral de las costillas… pero haciéndole una molesta herida…

- Shikamaru!!...

- Estoy bien… - Shikamaru arrodillado, agarraba su herida que estaba sangrando

- Maldición!!... Que le sucede a esa chica??...

La joven no se detuvo… y se fue en contra de Kiba, dándole un par de cortaduras con su daga, pero nada serias… Akamaru se le fue encima, pero la chica le clavó su daga en una pata, dejándolo quieto y perdiendo su daga…

- Akamaru!!

Pero aunque había perdido su daga… no era la única arma que tenía, sus golpes dejaban la sensación de ardor en el cuerpo… Y uno directamente en el rostro de Kiba lo hizo caer y entorpecer… La chica sacó ventaja de esto para poder darle el golpe de gracia…

- Es buena… más no ha mostrado esa técnica… Aunque sus golpes tienen chakra… Más, hay algo raro en eso… - Decía un interesado Sasuke viendo la pelea…

La joven no pudo completar el ataque ya que un grupo de serpientes la envolvieron… sujetándola fuertemente y alejándola de Kiba… era Anko

- Te tengo niña!!...

- Serpientes??... Ah si, recuerdo que Orochimaru me dijo que ella había sido alguna vez su alumna…

Anko mandó a la joven devuelta al pozo hecho por Kiba… aún aprisionada por las serpientes, se encontraba sentada en el piso con su misma mirada fría dirigida a Anko y a los otros dos…

- Ahora si niña… dinos por que estas haciendo todo esto??...

Pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo… y Sasuke lo había notado, la chica estaba comenzando a quemar las serpientes que la tenía aprisionada, pero sin que Anko o los demás se dieran cuenta…

- Esta chica… esta quemando a las serpientes con su chakra… Será ella la que puede hacer aquel jutsu??

Anko seguía con sus preguntas…

- Responde!!... Por que lo estas haciendo??... Eres muy joven para estar haciendo todo esto…

- Debe estar trabajando para alguien… - Dijo Shikamaru aún sujetándose su herida

- Si… y eso es lo que me enfada, usar niños para sus propios propósitos… Escúchame chiquilla, sea quien sea para el que trabajas, solo te esta utilizando… Te aseguro que a él no le interesa lo que pueda pasarte…

La chica seguía tan solo mirándolos… sin decir una sola palabra, seguía soltándose de esas serpientes… Pero Anko estaba a punto de cometer un error…

- … a ese sujeto no le importa si mueres aquí…

En ese momento la chica la chica agrando los ojos… aquel rostro frío y sádico comenzó a transformarse en uno lleno de miedo…

- Mo.. morir??...

Sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar, así como ella seguía transformando su rostro en uno lleno de shock y de miedo…

- Yo… voy a morir??

- Que??... – Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver el cambio de rostro de la chica

- Que pasa con esta niña??

- Voy… a morir??... No, no…

- Su rostro… ha cambiado su expresión… - Dijo Kiba que también estaba sorprendido

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de expresión en la chica, incluso Sasuke que estaba oculto… Pero no podían escuchar lo que decía y de repente la joven comenzó a descontrolarse…

- Morir??... No, no… No quiero morir… No!!... No!!... NOOO!!

La chica comienzo a gritar… eran gritos de espanto y sufrimiento… tratándose de soltar de las serpientes que la tenían atada…

- NOOOO!!... No, no!!... Ahhh!!...

- Que le pasa??...

- Esta loca…

- Tal vez le tenga miedo a las serpientes…

De repente otras puertas de la casa fueron destrozadas… y de ellas salió aquel chico de cabello azul…

- Que sucede??... – Volteo rápidamente Kiba

- Saya!! – Gritó el chico de cabello azul

- Kiba no dejes que se acerque a la chica!! – Dio ordenes Anko

- De acuerdo…

Y Kiba se colocó en el camino del chico…

- No te metas en mi camino!!...

El chico no dudo en atacar con un golpe directo a la cara a Kiba, pero el chico se protegió metiendo sus manos… o era lo que él creía, ya que después fue mandado a volar debido a una bola de fuego surgida de la mano de chico con cabello azul…

- Ah!!...

- Kiba!!...

- Aléjense de ella si no quieren morir!! – Les gritó el chico a Shikamaru y Anko

- Con que era él… él es el dueño de esa técnica… Bien, no… aquí hay otra cosa… - Dijo Sasuke desde su posición en las alturas…

El chico le dio un rodillazo a Anko en el estomago, dejándola sofocada en el piso y a Shikamaru le dio una patada de la herida que la joven le había causado con su daga… Prendiéndole fuego en esa parte…

- Woagh!!...

Después de derribarlos a todos por un momento, el chico salto al agujero, destrozó las serpientes y sacó a la chica de ahí…

- Tranquila Saya… Vas a estar bien, nadie te hará daño… No vas a morir…

- Ha… Ha… No, no voy a morir??

- No… ya todo acabo, tranquila…

- No voy a…

- No Saya… nos vamos ya… iremos al mar…

- Al mar??...

- Así es… al mar…

La chica aun con sus ojos agrandados comenzó a sonreír y a volver a un rostro cándido y dulce, aunque aún con un poco de miedo… Pero en eso, Kiba reaccionó atacando al joven… Éste contrarrestó el ataque de Kiba, empujando a la chica aun lado, que cayó al suelo…

- Maldito!!... Cuales son sus planes??

- Aquí ya no hay planes que hacer… - Contestó el joven de los ojos azul-verdoso

- Que??

- Eso quiere decir… que… han matado al terrateniente - Anko se incorporaba, después del golpe…

- Así es…

- Pasaste toda la guardia??...

- Si…

- Hinata… Que le hiciste a Hinata?? – Le gruño Kiba preocupado y enojado

- Te refieres a la chica??... Porque no vas verlo por ti mismo…

- Eres un desgraciado!!... – Y Kiba se le aventó de nuevo

Mientras la disputa ocurría entre Kiba y aquel chico… Saya, aun en el suelo, alzó su mirada hasta la rama del gran árbol que se encontraba ahí… distinguiendo la figura de un chico…el viento se hizo presente… Y la chica se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos… Aquellos ojos rojos tan especiales, que muchos anhelaban… Sasuke también se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos verdes… que ahora se mostraban temblorosos y cristalinos por el miedo… Saya profundizó en el Sharingan…

El segundo encuentro de miradas, así como la pelea entre los ninjas de Konoha y el joven de ojos azul-verdosos, fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión del joven de buena presentación que Sasuke había visto al principió de la emboscada…

- Lamento interrumpir la recepción… Kouji, es hora de irnos, esto pronto va a arder…

- Entiendo…

- Que… están… tramando?? – Replicó Shikamaru que apenas había recuperado la conciencia después del ataque del chico… Pero ignorándolo, el joven de buen ver despareció y Kouji…

- Saya… vamonos

La joven ya se había puesto de pie y miraba al mismo lugar… el árbol… Pero ya no figuraba nada ahí… Saya volteo a ver a su compañero y asintió con la cabeza… Después la casa comenzó a explotar y a incendiarse… Saya y Kouji salieron de ahí, pero ella miró por última vez aquel árbol, que volvía a dibujar la silueta del joven Uchiha…

- Que demonios pasa?? –

- La casa se esta incendiando… hay que sacar a todos los que queden con vida…

- Hinata sigue adentro!! - Señaló un preocupado Shikamaru

- Hinata!! – Kiba de inmediato entró a la casa en busca de su compañera

- Kiba!!… diles a todos que salgan de inmediato!!…

- No creo que haya nadie con vida ahí adentro…

- No digas eso Shikamaru… Hinata esta…

- Lo se… pero…

Adentro de la casa en llamas, Kiba vio que algunos aun estaban con vida y salían rápidamente como podían…

- Hinata… donde estas??...

Gracias al olfato desarrollado de Kiba… encontró a Hinata con facilidad…

- Ahí estas!!...

Llego hasta ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba inconciente…

- Que bien!!... Estas viva aun… - La cargó y salió rápido de ahí… Uniéndose con Shikamaru y Anko… - Vamonos!!...

- Hinata!!... como esta??...

- Esta inconciente…

- Por un momento me asuste…

- Bien… pues ahora yo estoy asustada… Luego hablan!!... Esta casa se nos viene encima!!... Vamonos!!...

- Si – Respondieron al unísono Shikamaru y Kiba

Los aldeanos comenzaron a llegar para apagar el incendio… mientras tanto, Sasuke observaba a sus antiguos camaradas a lo lejos…

- Hinata!!... Hinata responde!!... – Le hablaba Kiba

- Ki-ba…

- Que bien, despertaste…

- Como estas Hinata??...

- Bien Shikamaru… lo siento, yo no pude detener a ese chico…

- Bah!!... Eso ya no importa Hyuuga… Pero dime, como fue que ese niño no te mató??

- Ah??... No estoy segura, él asesinó a todos… ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando asesinó al terrateniente… Pero lo que recuerdo que me dijo fue que: "No me gusta matar a mujeres"… y después de eso ya no recuerdo más…

- Vaya… entonces el niño tiene algo de moral entonces… Como sea, no pudimos cumplir la misión…

Entonces Sasuke empezó a marcharse de ahí sin ser visto… La única persona que lo había visto esa noche había sido ella…

- El chico es el que puede realizar esa técnica… Pero algo no encaja, el color del chakra no es igual… El que vi anteriormente era azul y el que ese sujeto hizo era de color plateado… Además el no usó ningún tipo de cuchilla o arma filosa para atacar… Interesante…

Y en otro lugar lejos de ahí, oculto…

- A muy buen momento apareció señor Yashaku… - dijo sonriente el joven de buena presentación

- Si… No pensé que hubieran pedido ayuda a Konoha… Je, no podemos poner remedio… Perdí otra aldea…

En el lugar se encontraban los miembros del grupo que lideraba a los ladrones… que no eran ladrones, sino sicarios comandados por Yashaku, un hombre que usaba mascara y se encontraba vendado de todo su cuerpo, a excepción de los brazos y la cara… nadie ha visto su rostro, solo hay dos personas que lo ha visto sin su mascara…

- Hey Shojo… llama a Kouji por favor…

- Si…

Los únicos que no se encontraban entre el grupo eran Saya y Kouji…

- Saya… estas bien??

- ………… la luna

- La luna??...

- Los ojos rojos…

- Que sucede Saya??

- La luna puede hacerse roja e iluminar a todos de negro…

- ……………………

- Lo vi en sus ojos…

- Viste a alguien??...

- Kouji…

- Que quieres Shojo??

- El señor Yashaku quiere hablar contigo…

- De acuerdo…

- No te preocupes… yo me quedaré con Saya…

- ……………… Gracias

Saya estaba sentada sobre un tronco… viendo fijamente la luna

- Me llamaba??

- Si Kouji… que paso con ella??

- Se alteró…

- Ya veo… quien fue quien la altero??

- Tal vez los sujetos de Konoha… estaban peleando contra ella, solos…

- Cuantos eran??

- 3

- Ya veo… no hizo nada mas??

- No… llegué a tiempo

- Muy bien… hay algo más??

- No

- Seguro??... Cuando la vi parecía, hmmm, pensativa…

- No hay nada más señor…

- De acuerdo… ya sabes que hacer…

- …………………………

- Verdad??

- ………… Si señor

- Eso es todo… vete

Kouji se alejó del lugar… y volvió con Saya…

- ……… Paso algo con ella?? Esta muy pensativa viendo la luna…

- Al parecer vio a alguien…

- Ya veo…

- Se lo dijiste al señor Yashaku??

- No

- ………………………… No te gusta hacerlo verdad??

- …………………………………………

- Pero no tienes más remedio que hacerlo… por su bien

- …………………………………………

- …… creo que haría lo mismo que tu… bueno, te dejo para que lo hagas… Tenemos que seguir a la siguiente área… Además, mañana debo de dar las órdenes para que los ladrones destruyan la aldea… Gracias a la intervención de Konoha se perdió el territorio…

- Los de Konoha seguirán ahí mañana… y los ladrones serán derrotados…

- Bueno… gracias a ti y a Saya no están en las óptimas condiciones…

- No los subestimes…

- Como sea… no me importa quien gane o pierda… yo solo hago mi trabajo… Nos vemos…

Y el joven Shojo se fue… Kouji dirigió su mirada a Saya… una mirada triste… Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella…

- Sigues pensando en la luna roja??...

- No me gusta… que la luna ilumine de negro… es triste…

- Y dime… la persona que viste estaba iluminada de negro por la luna??

- No… él es quien crea la luna obscura… Pero no me gusta, porque podría perderse en tanta obscuridad…

- Entonces debe cambiar esa luna que crea, no lo crees??...

- Si… pero…

- La luna se ve hermosa reflejada en el mar…

- El mar??...

- Si… tal vez, si él pudiera reflejar su luna en el mar…

- Sería hermosa…

- Si…

Saya dejo de mirar la luna, para mirar los ojos del joven…

- Como tus ojos…

- Mis ojos??...

- Tus ojos son como el mar… pero están un poco tristes… Pasa algo malo??

- ………… No es nada, es solo que estoy a punto de perder a la persona más valiosa para mi

- La persona más valiosa??...

- Si… pero es por su bien…

- …………………………………………

- Espero que algún día pueda encontrarme de nuevo con ella…

Kouji miro a Saya, acercó su dedo a la frente de la chica y ella cayó dormida… Acomodó la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas y le tapo los ojos con su mano… que empezó a despedir chakra…

Al día siguiente Saya despertó… con su mirada perdida y distante…

- Vamonos Saya…

- Señor Yashaku…

- Tenemos que ir librarnos de las personas malas que nos hacen sufrir…

Saya mostró una cara de miedo…

- Sufrir??...

- Si… pero yo se que con tu ayuda, no volverán a ocurrir cosas horribles, nunca más… Me ayudaras Saya??...

La chica asintió con la cabeza, deshaciendo el miedo de su cara… mostrando ahora decisión…

- Entonces… vamonos, pero antes déjame presentarte a un chico que nos ayudará también y que será tu fiel compañero… Nunca te dejará sola…

- Eh?? …………………………………………

- ………… Soy Kouji


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Destinos Cruzados"**_

**El Fic es sobre Sasuke con el genero Romance/Drama, y aclaro que Sasuke no esta emparejado con ninguna chica de la serie de Naruto (sorry por los fans SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasuIno, NaruSasu, etc, etc, etc)…**

**Este fic tiene un poco de crossover, ya que he tomado algunas historias de otros animes y asi como personajes que no son de Naruto.**

**Otra cosa, mi historia esta ligada a sucesos del manga y anime –cambiados en ciertos aspectos- asi que puede contener Spoilers, por eso si no has leido el manga, es mejor ke lo leas nn….**

**ATENCION: Naruto no me pertenece, ni los crossovers ke puedan aparecer en el Fic.**

CUANDO LOS OJOS DEL MAR LLORAN

Dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste, el grupo de Yashaku se detuvo antes de entrar a la siguiente área, tenían que examinar el territorio antes de comenzar sus movimientos, de nuevo…

- Nos detendremos aquí… Antes de atacar la primera aldea debemos averiguar cuantos señoríos hay en este territorio… Shojo, hazte cargo de eso…

- Si señor…

- Los demás… pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero al ocaso nos veremos aquí, para preparar el primer golpe…

Todos en el grupo parecía tipos de cuidado… tenían todo tipo de armas y eran un total de doce, incluyendo a Yashaku, Shojo, Kouji, Saya y Ouogi, este último era el segundo sujeto que había aparecido en el ataque anterior, el que tenía los ojos vendados…

- Kouji… hazte cargo de ella, pero en el ocaso… tráela de vuelta…

- Si…

Todos tomaron rumbos distintos…

- Dime Saya, te gustaría ir al mar??...

- Eh??... Si!!... A Saya le gusta el mar…

- Entonces ven conmigo… cuando veníamos hacía acá pude oír las olas… No ha de estar muy lejos…

Kouji llevó a la chica hasta el mar y cuando llegaron, Saya mostró una gran alegría… Se quito las sandalias blancas que llevaba puestas y corrió hasta el mar, donde se puso a jugar con las olas y a bailar sobre ellas… Era una chica muy linda y parecía tan inocente que nadie nunca podría imaginarse que ella fuera capaz de ser una asesina… Kouji la observaba con unos ojos que reflejaban ternura y una sonrisa…

Pasaron las horas… Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la costa, viendo el mar… Saya podía estar en el mar y verlo por siempre… pero volteo para mirar al chico de su costado, el viento mezclado con la brisa del mar hacia elevarse sus cabellos azules… La chica se quedó contemplándolo por un momento, sin que él se diera cuenta… Cuando él noto la mirada de la joven, volteo a encontrarse con sus ojos verdes… clavándose en ellos.

- Pasa algo??...

- Tus ojos… son como el mar…

- …………………………………………

- Siento que… los he visto antes…

- Tal vez… ya los conoces…

- Eh??...

- Tal vez nos conocimos en un sueño…

- En un sueño??

La chica se sorprendió y en su mente aparecieron imágenes… una bomba de imágenes y recuerdos…

- Yo… no… no recuerdo…

- Esta bien Saya… solo fue un comentario…

- Un… sueño…

- Pero… sabes, alguien ya me había dicho eso antes…

- Alguien más??

- Me dijo que mis ojos eran como el mar…

- ……………… Puros… pero en el fondo están muy tristes…

- Son como el mar eh??... En el fondo guarda muchos misterios… el mar y mis ojos también…

- ……………………………………………………

La mirada de Kouji se dirigió al mar y reflejó angustia… Mientras que Saya lo seguía viendo, confundida… Entonces el ocaso empezó a surgir…

- Es hora de irnos…

- …… Si

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a retirarse del mar… Pero Saya se detuvo y volteo de nuevo para ver el ocaso… Observó el sol reflejado en el océano…

- La luna… roja…

- Que??...

Kouji se sorprendió por lo que dijo Saya, pero después cambio su sorprendido rostro por una sonrisa…

- Eso es el sol Saya…

- "La luna reflejada en el mar es hermosa"…

- Vamos Saya… El señor Yashaku nos espera…

- Si…

Y ambos dejaron el mar… La cara de Kouji mostraba una sonrisa, se veía satisfecho… Cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión, todos ya estaban ahí…

- Se tardaron mucho…

- Lo siento… Se nos hizo tarde…

- De seguro fueron al mar - Dijo el voluminoso Ouogi

- Esta bien… si la señorita Saya se siente bien yendo al mar, no hay porque apurarse, además Kouji la acompaña…

- Saya… te sucede algo?? – Preguntó Yashaku

- ………………… No

- Kouji… pasó algo??

- Nada… solo fuimos al mar…

- Bien… Ahora, según la información de Shojo hay aquí en total cinco terratenientes… Pero hay uno que controla toda la zona… Sin embargo hay algo extraño, según lo que vio Tariko, un grupo de sujetos extraños están rondado por los alrededores… Se ven muy sospechosos, visten de negro y usan anillos… Así que debemos de tener cuidado con ellos…

- Cuantos son en total?? – Curioseó Ouogi

- Después que vi a dos de ellos… los seguí y me di cuenta que se reunieron con otros dos… Me quedé un rato observándolos… y les puedo asegurar que solo son esos cuatro…

- Estas seguro que no te vieron??...

- Si señor, estoy seguro… no me vieron…

- Entonces debemos planear muy bien este ataque… El primero en caer será Murasaki Abe, el feudal que controla a los demás…

- Tan rápido al más importante??...

- Si Ouogi… Si hacemos caer a este, tal vez no necesitemos matar a los demás… Lo más seguro es que paguen cualquier cosa por sus vidas y se conviertan en nuestros juguetes… Así, no tendré que dejar a otro de mis hombres aquí… Ya he dejado cincuenta de mis hombres atrás…

- Vaya!!... Tantos territorios han caído??

- No Shojo… esos son solo los míos… Tengo más territorios, pero estoy asociado con otra gente…

- Orochimaru??

- No… Si ese tipo me ve, es seguro que me quiera matar… Después de todo, le destruí uno de sus laboratorios y le arruiné sus planes de pasarse a otro cuerpo… Pero gracias a eso, ahora soy invencible…

- Como sea… cuando será el ataque??

- Siempre tan ansioso Ouogi… El ataque será mañana por la noche… Nos tomaremos un día mas para analizar el territorio… Así que, pueden irse a dormir o a lo que quieran… Saya, es mejor que duermas…

- Si…

- Kouji, ven conmigo…

- ………………………………………………

Así, el grupo se dividió… unos se fueron a dormir, otros a tabernas y otros se quedaron en el lugar conversando… Kouji siguió al líder Yashaku y Saya se fue con Shojo…

- Kouji… que hablaste con ella??

- Nada

- A mi no puedes engañarme Kouji… Sé muy bien cuando algo ocupa la mente de Saya… Una mente que solo puede pensar en existir es tan predecible… En algo esta pensando y sabes que eso esta mal… Ella solo vive para matar… y tu solo vives para tranquilizar a la bestia en la que se convierte… Ya lo sabes no??

- ……………………………

- Sé muy bien que tu eres muy similar a ella… Casi iguales… La única diferencia radica en que, tú te controlas y sabes tratar tus habilidades… Eres muy inteligente, astuto, sagaz… Eres el chico más fuerte que he conocido… Pero ella no, ella es como un animalito que debe de ser adiestrado, es solo instinto… Ella es igual, astuta, inteligente pero solo en el arte de exterminar, no se puede controlar… Pero es muy fiel a aquel con el que se siente protegida y lo servirá eternamente, todo lo que se le pida lo hará… Es por eso que la uso a ella y no a ti… Tú, poco a poco te cansarías del trabajo, careces del instinto asesino; ella nunca se cansaría, y no hablo de lo físico… Bueno, en realidad puede salirse de control y tu sabes, estallar… Ella te necesita Kouji…

- Lo se… y es por eso que lo hago… no lo hago por nada más… Ella no es un animal, ella es un ser humano… no se merece vivir asi…

- Ella vive para esto… y tu también… ese fue el concepto del experimento, los dos serian herramientas de exterminio… Pero como fue que empezaste con esas ideas tan integras??...

Eres tan solo un asesino, como nosotros, como ella… no tienes derecho a tener esas ideas…

- ………………………………………

La conversación comenzaba a enardecerse

- ……… Así como no tienes derecho a enamorarte… sea quien sea la persona… Aunque es estupido e inútil que te enamores, y más enamorarte de alguien que te olvida cuando yo trueno los dedos y que tan solo sabe asesinar, tener miedo y perder el control… Se supone que ustedes no deben conocer eso, ustedes solo sobrevivieron para pelear…

- Es no es verdad… Yo… Puede ser que yo no sea digno de decir esas cosas, puede ser que sea el más culpable de todo esto, ya que yo tengo conciencia de lo que estoy haciendo… Y aunque no quiero hacerlo, aún lo hago… Pero, porque no puedes dejarla vivir en paz??, ella no entiende que situación esta viviendo, ella lo único que necesita es estar tranquila para ser feliz… Yo podría hacer el trabajo por ella…

- No… eres demasiado flexible… Ahora que me has dicho esto, estoy seguro de que Saya es mi as bajo la manga… Y mientras ella este conmigo, tu no te atreverás a retarme, ni a tocarme… Al único que recuerda Saya, es a mí…

Kouji puso un rostro duro y enojado… La mirada desafiante…

- Y si te atrevieras a desafiarme… Yo puedo matarte y Saya quedaría sola, una mente frágil como la de ella puede sucumbir ante la mía fácilmente… Sé que no te importaría morir por ella, pero nunca permitirías que ella muriera… y sin ti ella esta muerta…

- Eres un malnacido!!… Pero, sin nosotros… Tú estas acabado…

- Lastima que no puedan huir… Ahora, necesito que lo hagas de nuevo…

- Que??... Pero si ayer lo hice!!...

- No me importa… Ella esta aturdida por algo y la necesito bien para esta noche…

- ……………………………………………

- Vete ahora… Estate preparado para el ataque y cuando acabes de hacerlo, yo quiero estar con Saya… y tu estarás lejos de ella, como un extraño… otra vez

Kouji se fue enojado e impotente… Topándose con Shojo en el camino.

- No te fue nada bien verdad…

- ……… No

- Siempre me ha dado curiosidad en saber como lo haces… Como es que manipulas su memoria??... Es increíble que puedas manipular sus recuerdos…

- …………………… Para mi es una maldición, no hago otra cosa mas que hundirla más…

- Y dime… puedes borrar todos sus recuerdos si quieres??

- No… hay algo que ella nunca puede olvidar… dos cosas…

- Un fallo en la experimentación……

- Yo no lo veo como un fallo…

- Fueron creados para luchar, fueron creados como un solo guerrero, con el único objetivo de exterminar a las presas… Pero ustedes se han convertido en presas… Estas en la boca del lobo Kouji y estas enfrentando el riesgo más peligroso… Enamorarte de la persona que no tiene conocimiento del amor y que por tu culpa, la pierdes una y otra vez… Estas siendo derrotado Kouji y cuidado con eso… Sin ti, no se que podría pasarle a Saya…

- Sobrevivimos ……………………………… Lo único que quiero para ella es que sea feliz, que se aleje de todo esto… Que alguien la enseñe a vivir una vida normal… que sepa amar y deje de sufrir y de temer… Mientras sigamos aquí, ella seguirá llorando y temiendo…

- Si quieres salir de aquí… porque no simplemente matas al señor Yashaku??

- Y que tu me mates a mi??... No soy idiota Shojo, tú sabes como matarme… Y Yashaku es tu maestro, lo aprecias y él a ti… Le obedeces como un esclavo… Por eso, no puedo confiarte a Saya si algo me pasara… Además, ese sujeto tiene razón, Saya se siente segura con él y si se llegara a enterar o ver como lo matan… se trastornaría y tal vez no sería capaz de controlarla…

- ………………………………………

- O acaso me equivoco??... Acaso me ayudarías a salir de aquí??

- No, no te ayudaría… y tienes razón en algunas cosas… Pero salvaría a Saya y si pudiera también te salvaría a ti… Aunque lo dudes, los apreció… sin embargo, no arriesgaría mi vida… ni la vida de mi maestro…

- Ya veo…

Kouji caminó, dejando atrás a Shojo… dándole la espalda y le dijo:

- Gracias… maestro

Después, Kouji se perdió de vista… dejando a Shojo solo con sus pensamientos…

- Lo siento Kouji… pero le debo lo que soy al señor Yashaku… Aunque él…

Al día siguiente… Kouji pasó el día mirando el mar… Mientras que, como habían sido las ordenes, Saya se mantuvo al lado del jefe Yashaku… Se hizo de noche y todo el grupo estaba reunido, juntos con unos cuantos ladrones que habían sido sobornados para participar en el ataque… La misma estrategia que usaron en las embestidas anteriores, pero el número de ladrones obviamente eran mas…

- Bien, con este número de personas podremos hacer el trabajo… Esta vez yo también participaré… - Para enfado de Kouji

- Señor Yashaku, ayer pude averiguar que esos tipos que andan merodeando por aquí andan en busca de algo…

- Esta bien Shojo… Mientras no se metan, el plan saldrá a la perfección… Ahora, vamonos…

El grupo se fue hasta la casa del terrateniente, pero se detuvieron antes de empezar el ataque…

- Bien, como lo supuse… no tienen idea que serán cazados esta noche, así que no hay muchos guardias… Será fácil, solo necesitan distraer a los guardias mientras Saya se escabulle hasta la casa y asesina al feudal…

- Si!! - Respondieron los ladrones comprados al mismo tiempo…

- Sola?? – Dijo un extrañado Kouji

- Si Kouji… ella puede hacerlo sola, verdad Saya??

- Si

- ………………………………………………

Kouji no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la decisión que Yashaku había hecho y que Saya quería hacerlo.

- Como todo esta planeado… Es hora de atrapar a la presa…

Y dando la señal de inicio, los ladrones salieron al ataque al igual que Saya… Todo pasaba como los anteriores asaltos, Saya no tenía rival y pasaba con facilidad a través de las barreras de shinobis guardias…

- Todo esta saliendo muy bien…

Decía un confiado Yashaku, que era observado por Kouji, quien estaba profundamente molesto…

- …… Kouji

- Que?

- Desde ahora en adelante, te limitaras a borrar las memorias de Saya… No podrás estar con ella mas… Ahora, ella estará siempre conmigo…

- Oye, Oye, Oye… por que no la quieres compartir con el chico??

Una voz salió desde atrás… desde la obscuridad, tomando a todos por sorpresa y con las defensas bajas… Esa voz era seguida por la sombra de un chico que pronto salió a la luz…

- Pero quien es usted?? – Pregunto Shojo al chico que iba mostrándose

Saliendo por fin a la luz, era un chico rubio de ojos azules, que con su cabello rubio tapaba el lateral izquierdo de su rostro… y detrás de él salió una especie de marioneta…

- Quienes son ustedes?? - Ahora la pregunta fue hecha por Ouogi

- No tiene mucho sentido decírselos…

Se volvió a escuchar una voz desde arriba de un árbol… La gente de Yashaku giro hasta mirar al lugar de donde provenía la otra voz… Se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre de cabello grisáceo y ojos violeta que se peinaba hacia atrás, junto a él estaba otro tipo de ojos blancos y tapado del rostro de la nariz hacia abajo… Todos vestían de negro y usaban anillos…

- Yo pienso que si debemos decirlos… como una muestra de cortesía, ellos necesitarán saber los nombres de quienes les quitaron la vida…

- Que??... Como te atreves??... – Respondió enfadado Ouogi

- Vestidos de negro y usan anillos… creo que ellos son los merodeadores señor Yashaku

- Tienes razón Shojo…

- Merodeadores??... Nos han estado siguiendo acaso??... Vaya!! Entonces tendremos otra razón más para matarlos… - El chico rubio tenía un tono simpático al decir las cosas

- Un poco de ejercicio no nos vendrá mal – Al parecer la marioneta era capaz de hablar

- Sasori, deberías dejar eso a un lado…

- Deidara…

- Si si si, lo se… entre más rápido mejor… Así que nos dividiremos… Hidan y Kakuzu matan cinco y nosotros seis… esta bien??...

A Kouji no le importaba mucho el tener que enfrentarse con esos individuos… Lo que le preocupaba era Saya, que no tardaría en salir… Pero entonces, las habladurías del rubio terminaron y comenzó la pelea entre Akatsuki y la tropa de Yashaku… Los del Akatsuki pensaban que sería rápido acabar con ellos, pero estaban equivocados… El grupo de Yashaku no era cualquier banda de asesinos, tenían habilidades únicas así como jutsus propios…

- Que demonios??... Estos tipos no eran tan ordinarios después de todo… - Expresó Deidara con sorpresa…

- Separense!! – Gritó el líder Yashaku

La orden fue seguida… los once miembros del grupo de Yashaku se separaron en once direcciones diferentes… Los de Akatsuki entonces siguieron a su presa, Hidan se fue siguiendo la huella de Yashaku y de otros dos miembros del grupo… Kakuzu fue tras Ouogi y Tariko… Sasori siguió a Shojo y a otros dos hombres… Mientras que Deidara se intereso por Kouji, quien iba seguido de otros dos sujetos del grupo…

Deidara pronto alcanzó a los dos hombres y acorralándolos los asesinó… Kouji, pensando en Saya, decidió volver a la casa, pero se topo a Deidara… Sin embargo pudo darle una patada en el ojo derecho, dejándolo sin ver por un instante y lograr lastimarle el ojo, sacándole sangre… Causando el enfado del rubio…

- Eres un grandísimo imbecil!!... Juro que voy a matarte!!... – Maldijo el rubio al peli-azul

Pero astutamente, antes de que Deidara pudiera verlo, creó un clon y el verdadero Kouji espero hasta ver que Deidara se iba siguiendo al clon… El rubio, por la rabia que sentía al ser agredido por un "don nadie", no se dio cuenta de que era un clon lo que perseguía… Cuando Kouji vio pasar al rubio, tomo rumbo hasta la casa, sin embargo se topo con Shojo que mantenía una pelea contra la marioneta…

- Shojo!!...

- Kouji!!... Dentro de esa cosa hay un hombre

- Que?!

- Y ya mató a Takato y Rizuka…

- Error y acierto… - Articuló Sasori – Yo ya no soy un hombre y si… sus compañeros han muerto… Y a ustedes les pasará lo mismo…

- Maldición!!... No tengo tiempo de jugar con marionetas, debo llegar a la casa…

- Que??... Cierto, la señorita Saya…

- Que pena que no te gusten las marionetas… Y creo que las odiaras en el otro mundo – Sasori se aventó contra Kouji.

Mientras todo esto ocurría… Lo que más preocupaba a Kouji ocurrió… Saya había terminado el trabajo, pero cuando salió de la casa, no encontró a nadie… Todos los ladrones sobornados habían sido asesinados, por ella…

- Eh??... Donde están todos??

La chica empezó a mirar por todos lados… Pero no encontraba rastro del grupo, así que decidió ir a buscarlos… Saltó a los árboles y siguió un camino que la llevaría de frente al clímax de esa noche… A todo esto, Deidara aun seguía persiguiendo al clon de Kouji, furioso…

- Este maldito es muy rápido!!... Pero ten por seguro que hoy será tu ultima noche!!...

Siguiéndole la huella, Deidara se dio cuenta de que el clon se desvanecía, y la figura de Saya lo atravesaba…

- Que??... Era un clon!! – Dijo aún más furioso Deidara

El clon de Kouji se esfumó completamente… Deidara y Saya cruzaron caminos, pero el rubio la detuvo, sujetándola de un brazo, parando su camino y quedando los dos sobre la rama de un gran árbol…

- Oye, oye, oye… Que hace una chica en el bosque a estas horas??

Saya, que tenía de nuevo aquel rostro inhumano y cruel, le respondió con una patada al abdomen… Ataque que evadió el rubio…

- Hmmm… Ya veo, entonces eres parte de ese grupo… Que bien, entonces me llevarás ante ese maldito impertinente!!...

Pero Saya se desprendió de él, bajó hasta el suelo, cosa que también hizo Deidara… Y comenzó a agredir al rubio…

- Muy bien… si eso quieres, entonces me encargaré de ti primero…

Y la pelea entre estos dos comenzó… Como de costumbre, Deidara la atacó con sus bombas de arcilla, causando daño en la joven… Saya atacó a Deidara cuerpo a cuerpo, encajó su nueva daga en una de las bocas que Deidara poseía en sus manos; y otro golpe directo fue a parar en la otra mano de Deidara, causando una explosión, debido a la arcilla y a la combinación de los chakras…

- Maldita mocosa!!...

La paciencia de Deidara se agotó…

- Serás testigo de mi extraordinario arte!!…

El rubio le ataco con su Dragón de arcilla… Pero la chica comenzó a expulsar una enorme cantidad de chakra y lo concentro en su puño… Saya se lanzó en contra del Dragón de Deidara, golpeándolo, derribándolo y haciéndolo explotar… La explosión destruyó gran parte del bosque… Deidara retrocedió y Saya salió volando, herida…

Sasuke se encontraba cerca del lugar… Al escuchar la explosión, se le ocurrió la idea de que, de nuevo, aquellos dos chicos estuvieran asaltando otra casa, así que decidió ir…

- Puede ser que sean ellos… Pero si están siendo atacados de esta manera, tendré que acercarme con cautela… de nuevo sin ser visto…

Saya, sangrando, bastante herida, se puso de pie, pero tambaleante… y vio como Deidara se aproximaba a ella…

- Estas lista??... Debo admitirlo, eres muy fuerte… recibiste el impacto de mi Dragon directamente y aun sigues con vida… Pero tu tiempo se terminó… Tú aquí vas a morir…

El sangrante rostro de Saya se aterró…

- No… No… No!!... NOO!!

- Ah!!... No quieres morir??

- No!!...

- Que??... Tienes miedo de morir??... No te preocupes, muchos como tu, también le tienen miedo a la muerte…

- No… No quiero… No quiero!!...

- No haré más largo el tiempo de tu agonía… Muere…

- No… NOOOOOOO!!...

De repente una gran llama de chakra se elevó… parecía como si hubiera tocado el cielo

- Que demonios es eso??

Sasuke veía impactado la enorme cantidad de chakra que se había elevado desde el suelo… Era el mismo chakra que había consumido a aquel hombre, la noche en que Sasuke vio por segunda vez a Saya… La noche en la que los ojos de la chica brillaron… Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar…

- Saya!!...

Kouji había logrado escuchar el grito de angustia de Saya… Mientras él y Shojo se encontraban en medio de una batalla con un chico de cabello rojo y ojos miel, ambos desgastados por la batalla, pero más Shojo…

- Que pasa Kouji??

- Saya… Saya no esta bien…

- ………… Ve

- Que??

- Yo pelearé con este individuo… tu ve por ella…

- …… de acuerdo

Kouji y Shojo se lanzaron en contra de Sasori, simplemente para que Kouji pudiera ir a donde estaba Saya… Y pasando sobre Sasori, Kouji logró huir…

Saya no había sufrido más daño del que ya tenía… aquella expulsión frenética de chakra fue tan brutal y poderosa que había hecho que Deidara se retirará de ella, debido a que el chakra carbonizaba todo lo que rozaba su superficie…

- Quien demonios es esta chica??... Será una Jinchuriki?? – El rubio estaba impactado con la demostración de chakra que Saya había hecho – Lo mejor será capturarla y llevarla conmigo…

La chica, sentada en el suelo, sangrando y en estado de terror e impacto absoluto, derramaba lagrimas…

- Saya!!...

- Que??... AH!!... Por fin apareces!!...

Kouji llegó al lugar y cargó a Saya… Deidara rápidamente iba al ataque, cuando de la nada apareció Sasori atacando a Shojo para obstaculizar el camino de Deidara, dándole oportunidad a Kouji de huir junto con Saya…

- Quítense del camino!! – Les gritó el rubio – Sasori!!... Eres un estorbo!!...

Kouji se alejó lo más que pudo, pero sabía que estaban en un callejón si salida… Así que ya no siguió huyendo y se detuvó…

Sasuke seguía su rumbo hasta donde había visto aquel descomunal chakra, pero una voz que se le hizo familiar lo detuvo… Paro y se dirigió hasta donde se oía la voz… Subió a un árbol y se dio cuenta de que era Kouji con Saya…

Saya se encontraba sentada en el suelo y Kouji, enfrente de ella, permanecía arrodillado… La chica estaba muy herida y sangraba… Estaba aterrada, sus ojos estaban de par en par, derramaba lágrimas, su boca estaba abierta…

- Saya!!... Saya!!... Escúchame!!...

- Ah… ah… ah…

- Mírame!!...

La chica no podía enfocar nada en su mirada, hasta que escuchó la orden del joven… Saya pudo encontrarse con los ojos del chico… Más su rostro aterrado no cambiaba…

- Eso es… tan solo mírame…

- Mo… morir… Voy a morir??

- No, no… Vas a estar bien, tú no vas a morir…

- No… voy… a morir??

- No…

Saya comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco… dejando de derramar lágrimas por un momento… Kouji no pudo resistir al ver a la chica en ese estado, tan herida y asustada… El chico sujetó el rostro de Saya con sus manos…

- Dime Saya… te gusta el mar??

- S-si…

- Entonces iremos… esta bien??

- Me lo prometes??...

- Si… te llevaré al mar

La joven poco a poco volvía a formar aquel rostro lleno de inocencia y Kouji abrazó a la chica…

- Saya… Todo va estar bien… No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo…

Sasuke se hallaba subido en un árbol, observando todo… esta podría haber sido su oportunidad… Bajar, hablar con ellos e irse con los dos… No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero según lo que veía, estaban en grandes problemas…

- Hmp… Quizás los emboscados ahora fueron ellos – Sasuke ignoraba la situación por la que estaban pasando… El podía bajar y ofrecer su ayuda para huir, pero viendo aquella escena, no lo hizo… Le pareció que no era el momento, aunque las circunstancias decían todo lo contrario…

Saya sentada en el suelo, Kouji arrodillado abrazándola… Ella, herida y sangrando, aún mostraba en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes el terror que sentía… Él, abrazándola fuertemente, con sus ojos cerrados, su cara reflejaba angustia y tristeza… Sasuke viéndolos sin hacer y sin decir nada…

- Oye… Puedes bajar de ahí…

- Que??... Se refiere a mi??... Claro que se refiere a mí, aquí no hay nadie más… Desde un principio se dio cuenta de mi presencia??... Este tipo es listo…

Kouji fue poco a poco dejando de abrazar a Saya mientras Sasuke bajaba del lugar de donde los estaba observando… Kouji se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al Uchiha…

- Desde cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia??

- Tienes una mirada muy penetrante… Además de que, debes de ser más discreto al entrar a espiar en una zona de combate…

- …………………………… Escucha, hace tiempo que… - Pero Sasuke fue interrumpido por Kouji

- No!!... tú escúchame… quiero que te lleves a Saya de aquí…

- Que??

- No creas que me gusta pedirte algo así, es la primera vez que te veo, pero no tengo opción… si quiero salvar su vida es necesario que salga de aquí…

- Y porque no te la llevas tu??... Ignoro la situación en la que estas, pero ahora eres capaz de huir con ella… yo puedo ayudarte…

- Ayudarme??... La única ayuda que quiero recibir de ti es que te lleves a Saya de este lugar… Si quiero ir con ella, primero tengo deshacerme de dos personas…

- ………………………………………

- Entonces, me ayudarás o no??

- Esto no es asunto mió… No voy a involucrarme en tus problemas…

- No quiero que te involucres… Llevar a Saya a un lugar seguro, no te involucra en nada… Por favor, llévatela… Sálvala…

Sasuke entonces la miró, en el suelo, herida… Parecía una niña asustada, con temor a morir… Su cara estupefacta era reflejo de miedo, tristeza y desesperación… Pero aún así, se podía percibir el rostro de inocencia que se ocultaba debajo de aquella expresión…

- De acuerdo, me la llevaré de aquí… Pero antes necesito preguntarte algo…

- No hay tiempo de preguntas…

Kouji se acerco de nuevo a la chica, la volvió a coger de su rostro con sus manos y le dijo:

- Saya, mírame… Este hombre te llevará al mar y te prometo que más tarde iré yo… Espérame ahí, de acuerdo??

La chica afirmó con su cabeza…

- No deberías prometer cosas que no vas a cumplir… Tú no vas volver con ella y lo sabes… Tú no tendrás un mañana…

- …………… - La mirada se oculto bajo el cabello de Kouji – Si, tienes razón… Yo ya no tengo un mañana, pero no me importa sacrificar mi amanecer por el de ella…

Kouji se separó de la chica… Aun con su mirada oculta, empezó a caminar lejos de Sasuke y de Saya… No iba a decir nada más, Saya lo seguía con la mirada y Sasuke entendió que él no hablaría más…

- Entre más rápido salga de esto mejor… - Pensó Sasuke, así que se agachó, con su brazo derecho la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a alejarse de ahí…

Kouji se fue perdiendo entre la maleza del bosque… Saya aún tenía puesta su mirada en el camino que Kouji había seguido… De pronto, por su mente pasó un torbellino de imágenes, recuerdos…

- "Cuando no se quiere sufrir, es mejor no ver la tristeza", "Saya!!", "Y tus papas??", "Soy Kouji", "Estas bien Saya??", "Iremos al mar", "Tus ojos son hermosos", "La luna es hermosa reflejada en el mar", "Estoy a punto de perder a la persona más valiosa para mí", "Son como el mar eh??", "Eso es el sol Saya", "En el fondo guarda muchos misterios", "Pero es por su bien", "El mar y mis ojos también", "Espero que algún día pueda encontrarme de nuevo con ella", "Tal vez nos conocimos en un sueño"…

Aquellos recuerdos, la voz de Kouji resonaba en la mente de Saya… Aquellas conversaciones, las frases pesaron sobre la mente de Saya… Enseguida, la chica tuvo una visión: Kouji caminando por un lugar blanco, lleno de luz… Ella solo podía verlo de espalda…

- Quien…es??

Dijo la chica dentro de aquella visión… su mente se fue acercando más al chico y cuando el chico volteaba, para que Saya pudiera ver su rostro, aquel lugar blanco y llenó de luz brilló con intensidad, encandilando la mente de Saya y llevándola de nuevo a la obscuridad… Pero la chica se dio cuenta… Aquel rostro que se había logrado calmar hace unos momentos gracias Kouji, volvió a alterarse, sus ojos se ensancharon y comenzó a vociferar… Tratándose de soltar de Sasuke, que había estado corriendo para llevársela de ahí…

- Oye!!... Tranquilízate!!...

Le dijo el joven, pero Saya lloraba, tratando de soltarse del brazo de Sasuke… La chica parecía de querer alcanzar algo con su brazo izquierdo, lo estiraba a la dirección donde Kouji había desaparecido… entonces, una gran explosión se hizo presente, lo que hizo que Sasuke aumentara la velocidad para no ser alcanzados por la detonación… Por suerte ya estaban bastante lejos y no los alcanzo… Saya se quedo quieta, su brazo seguía estirado y su rostro no había cambiado…

- IAAHHHH!!

Soltó un grito la chica, un gritó de desesperación y angustia… que dentro de su mente se oía como:

- KOUJI!!

La misma visión se le repitió, el chico caminando por un lugar blanco, con mucha luz… Saya solo podía verlo caminar dándole la espalda… El chico estaba a punto de voltear para mostrar su rostro, cuando la luz comenzó a brillar con intensidad, desapareciendo la visión… Pero unos momentos antes de desaparecer, Saya pudo ver el rostro del joven… Era él, aquellos hermosos ojos azul-verdosos, el chico le sonrió… Después la visión se borro y la obscuridad apareció…

En otro lugar… Kouji se encontraba gravemente herido, su cara estaba toda ensangrentada…

- Sa-ya… Lo, lo sien-to………………………………… Es-pero que vol-va-mos a encontrarnos………………… en algún futuro… o un sue-ño……………………………… Saya, vive!!

Y llorando, el joven cerró para siempre aquellos ojos que eran hermosos como el mar, pero que en el fondo guardaban misterios y tristeza… como el mismo mar…

El amanecer llegó… La aldea había notado el gran escándalo que la noche anterior había protagonizado, así que se mandaron shinobis a averiguar… les importó más el hecho de que el terrateniente había sido asesinado que el hecho de ver a tanto hombre muerto… Todos los hombres que habían visto eran personas andrajosas y sucias, así que volvieron a suponer que había sido una embestida de ladrones, fue por eso que no habían hecho mucho caso a la limpieza de cuerpos y se preocuparon más la situación que enfrentaba la aldea sin el principal terrateniente…

El ocaso comenzó a surgir… en la playa más cerca de la aldea, sentada sobre la arena y recargada en una gran roca, estaba Saya… Algunas de sus heridas se habían secado, dejando de sangrar, otras no… Parecía como si le hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo, la pupila se borro de sus ojos, su cabeza permanecía baja, su cabello cubría su rostro sin vida… Cualquiera que la viera podría decir que estaba muerta, pero aún respiraba y sus ojos permanecían abiertos… Pero nadie estaba alrededores, nadie, estaba totalmente sola… No había pista alguna de Sasuke en el lugar…


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Destinos Cruzados"**_

**El Fic es sobre Sasuke con el genero Romance/Drama, y aclaro que Sasuke no esta emparejado con ninguna chica de la serie de Naruto (sorry por los fans SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasuIno, NaruSasu, etc, etc, etc)…**

**Este fic tiene un poco de crossover, ya que he tomado algunas historias de otros animes y asi como personajes que no son de Naruto.**

**Otra cosa, mi historia esta ligada a sucesos del manga y anime –cambiados en ciertos aspectos- asi que puede contener Spoilers, por eso si no has leido el manga, es mejor ke lo leas nn….**

**ATENCION: Naruto no me pertenece, ni los crossovers ke puedan aparecer en el Fic.**

EL REENCUENTRO CON LA LUNA

Antes de que los shinobis de la aldea fueran a los lugares donde había ocurrido el accidente de la noche anterior, Sasuke se adelantó… fue a inspeccionar toda el área que había sido atacada, la casa del terrateniente y todos sus alrededores…

El panorama era muy parecido al de las otras ocasiones en las que Sasuke había sido testigo de los ataques del grupo Yashaku, hombres muertos y sangre por todos lados… Pero Sasuke estaba más interesado en ver los lugares donde el grupo de asesinos fue atacado, donde las bombas explotaron, donde fue la despedida de Kouji, donde había presenciado esa increíble llamarada de chakra…

Las bombas habían destrozado casi todo el bosque, no había mucho que ver ahí, tierra, escombros, árboles carbonizados, personas calcinadas… Un paisaje sumamente desolado, Sasuke pudo reconocer que una de esas personas calcinadas era aquel sujeto corpulento de ojos tapados, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían sido cosidos…

- Patético…

El chico despreciaba la vista que estaba teniendo… Estaba seguro de que nadie había salido con vida del lugar, pero lo que se preguntaba el Uchiha era, quien podría haber atacado al grupo de Yashaku??... Le parecía imposible que hubiera sido el feudal, si su guardia lo hubiera hecho, habrían quedado vivos, pero ellos también habían muerto… Sasuke siguió recorriendo el área y pronto se encontró con un sujeto que no había sido quemado, pero que su cabeza no estaba en su cuerpo… El sujeto estaba completamente vendado, mirando más adelante, Sasuke encontró la cabeza del hombre y se percató que el hombre no había sido calcinado esa noche, pero su cuerpo tenía quemaduras por todos lados…

- Este hombre fue prendido en llamas en años atrás… - El chico llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba la cabeza del sujeto, se agacho y se percató de que el hombre estaba desfigurado del rostro – Por eso usabas esta mascara verdad??...

El joven dejó ese sitió y siguió con su inspección… Las circunstancias de la otra noche le habían impedido ir al lugar donde aquel chakra había surgido… Llegando al lugar, de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo, había una zona circular que estaba diferente… Todo ahí estaba carbonizado, la tierra olía mal; pero en esa zona, la tierra parecía brillar… Sasuke se acercó, llegó a aquel círculo… Se arrodilló, cogió un puñado de tierra y lo miró detenidamente…

- Por que la tierra parece brillar??... Es obvio que aquel fulgor de chakra salió desde aquí, mas bien, la persona dueña de este chakra lo expulsó desde aquí… Además, esta tierra esta muy compacta y caliente, a diferencia de la demás, que pareciera ser ceniza y ya no esta tan caliente…

Sasuke soltó el puñado de tierra y se levantó del lugar… Aunque ya había visitado el lugar que más le interesaba, aún tenia que buscar algo más… Tenía que asegurarse de lo que había pasado con Kouji… estaba casi seguro de que había muerto, sin embargo quería comprobarlo… Así que siguió con su camino… Recorrió varios lugares más, viendo el mismo triste paisaje… Escombros, personas muertas y sangre… Pero en el fondo de toda la maleza de aquella selva vio una luz, fuego…

- ………… Eso no es fuego

Sasuke siguió el camino hasta la luz, el fuego era plateado… Pronto se encontró con un enorme árbol destrozado, las ramas le habían salido volando, las raíces emergieron de la tierra, el árbol se había convertido en una cruz de astillas, ramas, troncos y hojas… Pero aquella cruz estaba envuelta en aquel fuego plateado… El fuego no consumía nada de lo que estaba tocando…

- Chakra…

Dijo Sasuke al ver mejor todo aquel hermoso e impactante cuadro… y acercándose vio perfectamente todo… Incrustado en aquella cruz, envuelto en todo ese chakra plateado en forma de llamas… estaba Kouji…

Con la cabeza baja y ensangrentada… estaba el chico que ya no abriría sus ojos nunca mas… Sasuke lo notó de inmediato… y lo observó fijamente… El rostro de Kouji se encontraba en paz…

- Por que estas tan calmado??... Acaso confías en mi??...

Sasuke bajo la mirada y vio que la parte de la cintura para abajo le faltaba al chico… Suceso que hizo que se sorprendiera… y bajando más la mirada vio la parte faltante del chico en el suelo… Para Sasuke fue inútil no sentir pena por él… No tenía ninguna obligación de bajarlo de su tumba pero, era infame que su tumba estuviera en lugar tan podrido como ese… Después de todo, en las veces que lo vio Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de que clase de sujeto era y para su tumba, merecía otra cosa… Pero hasta en los peores lugares mueren héroes, así que el joven bajo a Kouji y lo enterró bajo el árbol, mientras el chakra del peli-azul seguía ardiendo…

- Tenía un chakra increíble… me preguntó quien fue capaz de matarlo??... Alguien con este chakra no debe de ser un oponente nada fácil… Pero si fue derrotado, entonces existe un sujeto más fuerte que él… Y con un chakra más poderoso??... Creo que por esta zona hay gente muy peligrosa… Me podría servir, pero ya no tengo tiempo que perder… Tengo que seguir con mis propios planes…

Sasuke vio fijamente el lugar donde enterró a Kouji, subió la mirada y observó que el chakra aun no desaparecía…

- Es increíble que aún estando muerto su chakra no desaparezca… Supongo que con el tiempo se consumirá, poco a poco…

Giró y comenzó a apartarse de la tumba de Kouji… Regresando por los lugares por los cuales ya había pasado… y llegando de nuevo al lugar donde se había originado la terrible llamarada de chakra, se dio cuenta de que la tierra ya no parecía brillar… Se acercó y volvió a coger otro puñado de tierra de la zona circular… estaba menos caliente, pero su textura no había cambiado…

- Son efectos secundarios… entonces el árbol también se consumirá después de un tiempo… Después de todo, ese chico no era el dueño del chakra, pero el suyo era igual de radiante que aquel chakra azul, eran casi iguales…

Sasuke ya no tenía un porque de estar de en ese lugar tan inmundo, ya había visto todo que quería ver… Entonces se fue…

- Si aquel chico no era el dueño del chakra, entonces…

Sasuke detuvo su marcha, el ocaso apenas había empezado… Había llegado hasta la playa donde Saya se encontraba…

- Es ella…

Sasuke se acercó hasta a ella, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos… Notó que no estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado… Saya seguía estando sentada en el suelo y recargada en la gran roca, pero ahora sus pupilas habían regresado a sus ojos… mantenía su cara volteada, mirando al mar, lloraba… Pero parecía no darse cuenta de las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban, su rostro estaba serio y su mirada perdida…

- Que haré con ella??... No estoy totalmente seguro de que sea ella la poseedora de aquel chakra, además esta chica no esta bien, tiene problemas mentales… Pero si ella es la dueña, me será de gran utilidad… Aquel chico podía tranquilizarla, pero tal vez por que era igual a ella… No, eran diferentes… Sino, él también hubiera estado mal o ella estaría bien… Ahg!! – Sasuke se desesperó y se cubrió la parte lateral derecha de su rostro con su mano – Estas pensando demasiadas cosas Sasuke… Lo mejor será seguir con mi plan inicial y acabar con ella ahora, ya no tiene a nadie, esta sola… Nadie va a extrañarla, además de que esta herida, me será fácil acabar con ella…

Sasuke acortó la distancia existente entre los dos, quedando al lado de ella… Se arrodilló y la observó…

- Puedes escucharme??

Saya no respondía…

- Es inútil, parece como si hubiera perdido completamente la razón… - Pensó Sasuke mientras se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos lejos de la chica, dándole la espalda…

Saya dejó de mirar el mar para fijar sus ojos en Sasuke… Entonces la chica comenzó a reaccionar, sus ojos de nuevo se agrandaron y el miedo comenzó a distribuirse en todo su cuerpo… La chica se sintió en peligro al ver a Sasuke, una persona que no conocía… En ese momento la joven empezó a ponerse de pie, el miedo volvía a su cara y sus lagrimas siguieron derramándose…

Sasuke sintió una silueta detrás de él, enseguida pensó que Saya se había puesto de pie y cuando se giró, Saya lo rebotó con un golpe en la cara… Sasuke sintió su chakra…

- Esto es… su chakra!! – Pensó Sasuke mientras arrastraba sus pies unos pasos hacia atrás – Se siente como si una bola de fuego te diera directamente a la cara…

Saya jadeaba asustada, con sus ojos muy abiertos aún vertiendo lágrimas… Sasuke la miró después de recuperarse del golpe… Se puso en forma defensiva, tocándose su mejilla izquierda, donde había recibido el golpe…

- Quien eres?? – Expresó Saya, con ceño fruncido, pero ni el miedo ni las lágrimas desaparecían de su rostro - Quien eres??

La joven oji-verde le gritó a Sasuke dejándosele ir a golpes y patadas pero Sasuke los evadía.

- Esta chica!!... Es muy rápida aún estando en estas condiciones… No, ella no tiene conciencia de lo herida que esta, el miedo la esta dominando… el instinto!!

Al instante pudo aventarla de una patada en el estomago, quitándosela de encima… Saya cayó a la arena, tambaleándose se trataba de poner de pie…

- No… NO!!... No quiero morir!!...

La chica logró ponerse de pie y para sorpresa de Sasuke le volvió a enfrentar… Pero ya no de la misma forma, ahora estaba más lenta… Al parecer la primera afrenta que le hizo a Sasuke causó que se le reabrieran sus heridas y la patada que el Uchiha le dio la lastimó más…

- Demonios… si continua atacándome solo se lesionará más… Tengo que encontrar una forma de pararla antes de que yo la lastime más… - Pensaba el chico mientras evadía los ataques de Saya…

- NO!!... No quiero morir!!... Tengo miedo!!... Estoy asustada!!... Tengo miedo!!

Decía la joven mientras atacaba a Sasuke… Pero mientras más duraba la riña, la chica iba sangrando más, abriéndose las pocas heridas que se había logrado cerrar… Entonces Sasuke logró sujetar sus dos manos y clavarla en la arena de rodillas…

- Tranquilízate!!

- No!!... Tengo miedo!!... Estoy asustada!!... NO!!

Con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y la cabeza abajo, la chica trataba de soltarse de las manos de Sasuke…

- Escuchamé!!... – Sasuke le gritó a la chica haciendo que esta reaccionara y su forcejeo por querer soltarse de las manos del Uchiha cesaron.

- Tu no vas a morir!!...

La chica abrió lo ojos y fue subiendo la cabeza poco a poco para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke… Sasuke se le quedo viendo a sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y pronunció las palabras que nunca habría imaginado decirle a alguien…

- Tu no vas a morir porque Yo…………… Yo voy a protegerte

Saya recibió estas palabras como un impacto al corazón y a su mente… El rostro de la chica cambió, su miedo se había esfumado para dar paso a la sorpresa y al asombro… Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, en realidad no sabía si ya las había escuchado o no, su mente era un laberinto, una maraña… No recordaba muchas cosas, cosas elementales, pero sentía que nunca había escuchado esas palabras, presentía que era la primera vez que las escuchaba y lo más impactante es que se las había dicho una persona que no conocía… Después de su asombro, la chica afligió el ceño, reflejando tristeza…

- Tengo… miedo…

Comenzó a ceder, bajó sus manos junto con su cabeza poco a poco…

- No te va a pasar nada…

Sasuke empezó a soltarla… Saya soltó el llanto, sentada en la arena, con su cabeza abajo… Sasuke se arrodilló ante ella y volvió a hacer una cosa que ni en sueños haría… Abrazó a la joven…

- No voy a dejar que nada te pase…

Le dijo el chico al tenerla abrazada… abrazo que la joven no respondió, ella solo se limitó a llorar en el hombro del chico… En ese momento el ocaso terminó y la noche arribó… Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la chica había quedado inconciente en su hombro…

- Perdió el conocimiento… Creo que es fácil hacer que se calme, solo debe sentirse protegida… Demonios!! A lo que tuve que llegar para lograr calmarla… - Sasuke cargó a Saya y se levantó – Esta muy herida, es mejor llevarla a que le traten sus lesiones…

Sasuke caminaba en dirección a la aldea… Alguna persona noble les podría dar asilo y de paso hacer algo por las heridas de Saya… y mientras seguía su camino alguien se encontró con él…

- A donde llevas a esa chica Sasuke Uchiha??

Sasuke vio que se trataba de una mujer de cabello café corto hasta el cuello, fleco en picos y usaba un listón blanco en su cabello… Sus ojos eran cafés claros y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho… Vestía con un kimono morado de flores de cerezo rosas, el obi amarillo… El kimono era abierto de la parte baja, haciendo sus piernas visibles y era largo, arrastrando en el suelo…

- Quien eres tu??... Y como sabes mi nombre??

- Nunca has escuchado oír de "La bruja sin nación"??

Sasuke había escuchado ese nombre en los labios de Orochimaru… Recordó que gracias a esa "bruja" el Sannin había conseguido una nueva sustancia que la usaría en experimentos próximos…

- Si… he escuchado de eso antes…

- Pues yo soy esa bruja…

- Tu??

- Así es…

- Y que quieres??

- Quiero ayudarte con esa niña…

Sasuke frunció el ceño… No tenía idea de lo que tramaba esa mujer, se suponía que las personas que ocupaban de ella iban a ella, no ella iba a las personas…

- No te creo… algo tramas…

- Escucha niño… Que pasaría si la chica pierde el control en la casa de la persona que les da asilo… Tu que harás??... Le dirás "Te amo" en vez de "Voy a protegerte"??...

Sasuke se enfadó al escuchar eso…

- Esta mujer nos ha estado vigilando… - Pensó Sasuke antes de contestarle – Desde hace cuanto nos vigilas??...

- Alguien tenía que cuidar de la chica mientras tú ibas a investigar lo sucedido aquella noche…

- Como es que sabes tanto?? De quien eres espía??...

- Yo no soy espía de nadie, por eso me llaman "la bruja sin nación"… Yo no pertenezco a ninguna aldea, ni a ningún país… Ni siquiera pertenezco a un bando… He ayudado a criminales como Orochimaru, pero también he ayudado a grandes líderes, como el Tercer Hokage de Konoha… Mientras paguen el precio, yo les doy lo que quieren…

- No has respondido… Como es que sabes tanto??

- Digamos que puedo ver el pasado y el futuro de las personas…

- Eso es una tontería…

- Tontería o no… que vas a hacer si la chica se te sale de control??... que le dirás ahora??...

- Esta mujer tiene razón… Si se llegara a descontrolar en la casa de alguna persona, no se si sería capaz de controlarla de nuevo… - Pensó Sasuke

- Ven conmigo… Yo la puedo tratar…

- Esta mujer no es confiable… Sabe muchas cosas, y si hace esto es porque ella quiere algo de mi o de esta chica… - Seguía Sasuke con su monologo interior

- Yo te puedo decir como tranquilizarla…

- Ella sabe como tranquilizarla??... Si es así, entonces tendré que ir con ella… - Pensó Sasuke previamente a su respuesta – Si sabes como controlarla, entonces iré contigo… Pero no pienses en hacer algo extraño, si lo haces…

- Me matarás… si si, esas amenazas las he recibido más veces que las gracias niño… Pero no te apures, no les va a pasar nada… Ni los traicionaré ni nada parecido… Así que mejor ven rápido, la niña necesita atención…

Al joven Uchiha no le agradaba nada estar cerca de esa mujer, pero no tenía opción… Era necesario ir con ella, si lo que decían de "la bruja sin nación" era verdad, entonces podría sacarle mucha información… La siguió hasta un templo de aspecto lúgubre…

- Hmp… ideal para ser el hogar de una bruja… - Comentario sarcástico que le hizo Sasuke

- Gracias…………… Adelante, pasa…

El chico entró al templo con Saya en sus brazos.

- Ven por aquí…

La mujer le enseño el camino hasta una habitación…

- Deja a la chica en esta habitación… aquí estará bien…

Sasuke pasó la habitación y recostó a la chica sobre un futón…

- Yukina!!... Trae las medicinas y los vendajes, voy a tratar las heridas de esta chica…

Yukina era una joven de cabello café largo peinado hacia atrás, sujeto por un listón blanco, sus ojos miel y vestía también un kimono pero de forma tradicional, solo que un poco más arriba, para permitirle moverse mejor y mas rápido…

- Si señorita…

Y la chica se fue por las cosas… Sasuke seguía al lado de Saya, dándole la espalda a "La bruja sin nación", solo mirándola de reojo…

- Puedes esperarme afuera o si quieres ir a investigar el templo puedes hacerlo, no me preocupa…

Era buena idea investigar el lugar, pero también era peligroso… Quería mantener vigilada a la mujer, podría hacer algo mientras él anda indagando el templo, y aunque le dijo que no haría nada, no podía creerle…

- Y por que no puedo esperar adentro??

- Aquí están las cosas señorita…

La mujer, que estaba afuera de la habitación, empezó a caminar hacia adentro de la misma…

- Por mi no hay ningún problema… Si quieres ver a la chica desnuda… Hay heridas que se necesitan tratar debajo de su ropa… Tendré que quitársela…

- ……………………………………………………………………

Sasuke no tuvo opción, tuvo que salir de la habitación… No le importaba ver a una mujer desnuda, pero no quería parecer un pervertido después de la insinuación que la "bruja" le había hecho, así que terminó esperando afuera…

- Este lugar de verdad que parece la casa de una bruja…

Dijo Sasuke mientras esperaba afuera… en ese momento la mujer salió de la habitación junto a la joven Yukina.

- Bien… Ya acabé…

- Como esta??

- Estará bien, tenía muchas quemaduras y algunos huesos rotos, costillas rotas… Pero con los cuidados necesarios y descanso, estará bien…

- ………………………………… Y ahora que sigue??

- …………………………………………………………………… Yukina, quédate aquí por favor… Cuida de la niña, pero por ningún entres a la habitación, quédate afuera… La chica puede ser muy peligrosa…

- Si señorita…

- Y tu Sasuke, acompáñame…

La mujer inició su marcha hacia otro lugar y Sasuke la seguía, pero mirando hacia la habitación donde Saya estaba, donde Yukina se mantenía afuera, cuidando…

- No te preocupes…

- ………………………………………

- Yukina es tan solo una niña común y corriente… No va a hacerle nada…

- Pensé que una bruja no necesitaba compañía…

- Hmp… Todos necesitamos compañía niño, pero te equivocas en pensar que traje a Yukina aquí por compañía… Alguien tiene que limpiar el templo y preparar la comida…

- ……… De verdad que eres oportunista

- No te quejes, ella esta aquí bajo su voluntad, yo no la obligo a estar aquí… Pero no hablemos de oportunistas…

- Que quieres decir??

Pero la pregunta del chico fue impedida… La mujer se había detenido en una puerta de madera, adornada con símbolos extraños… La abrió e invitó al joven a pasar…

- Adelante… pasa… - Y Sasuke entró a la habitación

- Que es esto??

- Ah!!... Es el lugar donde recibo a los que vienen por mi ayuda… Mis clientes…

- Acaso soy tu cliente ahora??... Yo no te he pedido nada

- Me lo pedirás… en algún momento lo harás…

- ……… Creo que tienes razón, necesito saber muchas cosas bruja… Necesito de tu información…

- Primero que nada, puedes llamarme Sumire… ese es mi verdadero nombre… Y segundo, ahora no estas en posición de pedir nada Uchiha, necesito saber que piensas hacer con esa niña…

- …………………… Tu me dijiste que conocías un método para controlarla, dime cual es??

- Que ganaría yo o tu, diciéndote el método??... Ya que piensas dejarla o matarla, decirte el método sería inútil…

- Piensas que la abandonaría sabiendo el método para poder controlarla??... Es obvio que si se calmarla me la llevaré… Si es la persona que pienso que es, me será de gran ayuda…

- Es la persona, créeme…

- Como estas tan segura?? …… Un momento…

- Así es… Yo también estaba viendo todo aquella noche y vi como esa niña expulsaba su chakra… Un chakra azul, como el mar que tanto le gusta…

- Como es que sabes tanto??... Dime de una buena vez!!... como sabes de ella?? como sabes de mi??

- Ya te lo dije, yo puedo saber el pasado y el futuro de las personas… Soy una bruja después de todo…

- Son trucos… alguien te vendió información acerca de ella y de mi a cambio de alguno de tus servicios… quien fue??

- Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que sé porque los que vienen a aquí tienen a alguien con quien confesarse… Pero este no es el caso… Puedes pensar que son trucos o tonterías, no me importa, pero esto que estoy haciendo es un favor…

- Favor??... Favor a quien??

- A ese niño, Kouji…

- Kouji?? – Sasuke se sorprendió por las palabras de Sumire, por su mente apareció la imagen del chico crucificado envuelto en fuego plateado…

- Ese niño dio su vida para salvar a la chica que tú tratas de abandonar, en dado caso de matar… Necesito que la chica viva un poco más, por él, por ella misma y… por ti también

- Que quieres decir que por mi también??

- ………………………… Aquel niño en realidad confió en ti Sasuke, confió en que no la dejarías… Pero no estoy segura de que harás…

- No se supone que podías ver el futuro??

- Puedo ver el futuro dependiendo de las decisiones que se hagan en el presente, hay tres decisiones que puedes hacer… así que hay tres futuros que te deparan… Que harás Sasuke Uchiha??

- Si esa chica es la que tiene todo ese chakra, entonces me será de gran utilidad… Pero necesito saber como se controla… Aunque no se lo que busca esta mujer, podría estar buscando algo detrás de todo esto… - Pensaba Sasuke – Que buscas en todo esto??

- No busco nada… Ayudar a la chica lo hago como un favor a ese niño muerto, es una lástima ver que el niño acabara de esa manera después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar… Pero hasta aquí termina mi favor, de aquí en adelante, tú eres quien decide…

- Me la llevaré…

- ……………………………………………… Bien

- Pero, necesito saber como se controla…

- El único método seguro para controlarla es que ella sola se controle…

- Que??

- Pero eso es algo imposible cuando el miedo se apodera de ella… Ella no le hará nada aquel con el que se siente protegida y es más, hará todo lo que aquella persona le pida… Pero tú tienes un arma de tu lado Sasuke, un arma poderosa… Tu Sharingan

- Mi sharingan??

- Si… esos ojos que tú tienes son muy poderosos y peligrosos… Aprende a controlarla con ellos…

El silenció apareció de repente, cuando Yukina apareció de repente…

- Señorita!!... La chica ha despertado!!

- Bien, gracias Yukina… iré a verla, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, aún hay cosas de las debemos hablar Sasuke…

- No… yo iré a verla… ella se ira conmigo después de todo… no dejaré que te metas más en esto…

- Hmp……… como quieras niño

Así, los tres fueron hasta la habitación de Saya… Pero cuando llegaron, ninguno pasó, los tres esperaron afuera…

- Hace cuanto que despertó Yukina??

- No estoy segura… no hacía ningún ruido hasta que yo eché un vistazo por cuenta propia y la vi con sus ojos abiertos…

- Bien… entonces esperaremos aquí afuera, entra Sasuke…

Sasuke abrió las puertas y entró, cerrando las puertas después de su entrada… La habitación era obscura, pero tenía una ventana que se encontraba abierta… La ventana quedaba justo al lado del futón donde Saya se hallaba… Ella estaba viendo fijamente al cielo, a la noche, que acogía una enorme luna llena y miles de estrellas… su rostro estaba serio… Sasuke se quedó parado a la entrada de la habitación…

- Que haré si vuelve a descontrolarse?? – Pensó Sasuke antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella… - Usaré mi Sharingan como aquella mujer me dijo?? Sería buena idea… probar mi Sharingan con esta chica, hasta donde es capaz de llegar el control de mi Sharingan…

Sasuke llegó hasta un costado de la chica y se sentó con sus rodillas flexionadas… decidió no hacer nada, porque en realidad no sabía que hacer, cuando ella le ayudó… Saya volteo a verlo…

- Tienes algún nombre?? – Le preguntó Sasuke, aunque ya había escuchado que le decían Saya, pero este podía ser un nombre clave

- Saya… - Respondió la chica con tranquila voz

- Tienes familia?? Casa, padres??

- …………………… No… Papá, mamá no…

- Entiendo… has de haber vivido cosas horribles y traumáticas…

- Horribles?? – El tono de la chica se alteró un poco

- Tranquilízate… No te va a pasar nada – Sasuke le tocó la mejilla – Yo soy Sasuke

- Sasu-ke

- Si…

- Sasuke protegerá a Saya??

Sasuke se asombró por la pregunta de la chica.

- ……………… Así es, Yo voy a protegerte

La chica le brindó una sonrisa y la tranquilidad se reflejó en su rostro…

- Y dime Saya… recuerdas algo de la noche anterior??

- Noche??... – Un remolino de recuerdos pasaron el mente de Saya – No!!... – Su voz se perturbó, lo único que podía ver en su mente era al rubio diciendo "muere" – No!!... No quiero!!...

- Maldición… se esta alterando… - Pensó Sasuke al ver la reacción de la chica, con un rostro que volvía al miedo…

- No quiero!!... NO!! – Saya se paró de inmediato del futón y quiso salir corriendo, pero Sasuke la detuvo… - No quiero!!... No quiero morir!!... Estoy asustada!!...

- Tranquilízate!! – Sasuke sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – Mírame!!... Saya, mírame!!

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la chica… "Mírame!!... Saya, mírame!!"… La primera sonaba a Sasuke… la segunda no, era otra voz… Pero la chica escuchó y obedeció, miró al joven que activó su Sharingan…

- ………………………………… La luna… la luna roja – Dijo Saya al ver el Sharingan de Sasuke, palabras que sorprendieron al Uchiha, haciéndolo recordar la extorsión mental de la que fue objeto aquella noche espantosa en la que el Clan Uchiha fue asesinado, todo se veía en negro y rojo… Entonces Sasuke comprendió, ellos habían pasado por lo mismo, podía comprender lo que le sucedía a Saya…

- Tu… - Le dijo el Uchiha mientras la soltaba

- La luna roja… La luna se ve hermosa reflejada en el mar…

- Que??

- Sasuke… protegerá a… Saya – Y terminando de decir la frase, la chica cayó desmayada… Sasuke la atrapó en sus brazos y la cargó…

- Esta chica… es igual a mi… - Sasuke volvió a dejar a Saya en el futón, y salió de la habitación

- Y bien??... Usaste tu Sharingan??

- Si

- Y funcionó??

- Si… Pero no como yo pensé que funcionaría, tan solo vio mi Sharingan y se calmo… Pero yo no hice nada en si mismo…

- Ya veo…

- …………………………………………………………

- Entonces, si te la llevarás??

- Si…

- Bien…

- Pero no puedo llevármela en estos momentos… Su condición no es buena, necesita recuperarse completamente… Sus heridas aún no sanan y yo no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito reclutar a otras tres personas…

- Y que planeas hacer??

- Dejarla aquí…

- Aquí??...

- Tú podrás encargarte de ella, eres una bruja después de todo…

- Así que ya confías en mi??

- No es que confíe en ti, sino que… le debes un favor a ese chico no??...

- Yo te dije que mi favor llegaba hasta aquí…

- Entonces, como veo que si cumples tus favores te pido que la cuides hasta que yo venga por ella…

- Necesitarás más que la cuide… Necesitarás que la entrene…

- ………………………… y tu sabes como hacer un entrenamiento ninja??

- Ella ya no necesita uno de esos entrenamientos de novatos… Ella tiene todo eso por naturaleza propia, lo único que necesita es controlar su chakra y manejar bien las armas que se le dan o las que ella escoja… Y de eso yo me puedo encargar…

- En ese caso… es una buena idea dejarla contigo…

- Pero no es un favor lo que te voy a hacer… es un trato… Así que necesito un pago tuyo a cambio…

- Que quieres??... No tengo mucho dinero…

- No te preocupes… no quiero dinero, quiero que me traigas algo de las guaridas de Orochimaru…

- Algo??... Que??

- Si… la formula que le di para mejorar el sello maldito… Como ese sujeto ya esta muerto, ya no necesitará más esa formula…

- Que??... cual formula??...

- No puedo decirte que contiene, pero sirve para aumentar la velocidad de los síntomas del sello maldito… es una formula valiosa que puede servir en varias cosas más… Es un frasco pequeño en forma de diamante… el liquido es rojo, para comprobar que ese sea ponlo a través de la luz y verás como el liquido en verdad en humo…

- Si que es una formula única…

- Si… La formula esta en la guarida que tenía cerca de Konoha…

- Konoha??

- Si… acaso temes ir a los alrededores de Konoha??... No temas, esa guarida aún esta bastante lejos de la aldea…

- Esta bien… iré…

- Es un trato entonces… Hasta que regreses con esa formula te llevarás a la chica…

- Entendido… Pero aún hay cosas que necesito que me digas… En realidad ella si es humana??

- Por que no habría de serlo??... Que diferencia hay entre un humano y un no humano??... Tu eres un humano??... Digo, un humano tiene el aspecto que tienes al convertirte??...

- De acuerdo ya entendí ese punto… no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo cuestiones filosóficas… Hay mas cosas que quiero preguntarte… Pareciera tener lagunas mentales, que pasa con su memoria?? Por que se refiere a ella misma en tercera persona?? Por que le tiene tanto miedo a morir?? Que le sucedió, como fue a parar con ese grupo de asesinos?? Que pasó con su familia??...

- Oye oye!!... Es demasiada información, tienes con que pagar??... No lo creo, así que solo te responderé a dos de tus preguntas…

- No lo creo… me responderás a todas…

- O que si no lo hago??... Me matarás??...

- Si te mato no tendré que traerte nada y podré llevarme a Saya, o dejarla aquí y obligar a tu sirvienta a que la cuide… después de todo tu ya no estarás en este mundo…

- Y si me matas, como sabrás la información que quieres??... Quien te la dará??... Admítelo, no puedes matarme porque mientras haya algo que puedas dar como pago te serviré… Ya sea con esta chica, con tus ex compañeros de Konoha, con Naruto, con Itachi Uchiha… o con…

- Ya entendí!!... Sabes demasiado…

- Correcto, se mucho acerca de ti, así como de ellos… Información que puedo proporcionarte por el pago justo… o de ellos sobre ti…

- No se puede confiar en ti…

- Tienes razón, no pertenezco a ningún bando… Puedo ser bastante útil en los dos lados, por eso nadie me elimina… Pero cuando tengo que hacer mi parte del trato, lo hago sin importarme nada…

- Quieres decir que te enfrentarías a alguien con tal de hacer tu parte del trato??

- Daría mi vida si fuera necesario… Claro que debe ser un muy buen pago para que llegue a tales extremos, pero…

- Ya veo… Entonces si te traigo la formula esa, cuidarás bien de ella…

- Así es…

- Arriesgando tu propia vida para defenderla??

- El trato no es tan bueno…

- Sabía que no puedo confiar en ti…

- Entonces tu si la darías por ella??

- …………………………………………………………

- No juzgues tan fácilmente niño…

- …………………………………… Así que solo responderás a dos de mis preguntas eh??

- Si… y las responderé ahora… Es obvio que te has dado cuenta de que esa niña no esta bien de su mente… Así como fuiste capaz de controlarla con tu Sharingan, aquel niño era capaz de borrar su memoria…

- Borrar su memoria??

- Así es…

- Ya veo, con que por eso no recuerda a sus padres ni de donde viene… Estaba siendo manipulada… - Pensó Sasuke

- Su mente necesita de tratamiento especial… Situaciones que la lleguen a alterar en extremo podría acabar con el mínimo porcentaje que tiene de control, haciéndola, ahora si un verdadero peligro para todos y para ella misma… Es por eso que necesita estar calmada, sentirse tranquila y protegida… Ahora tendrás la tarea de tranquilizarla cada vez que recuerde algo que la perturbe, antes no tenían ese problema ya que le borraban la memoria, pero hay leves fallos en este proceso… Ella se irá olvidando de algunas cosas o personas al pasar el tiempo, poco a poco… Claro que esto sucederá con las cosas o las personas que no se hayan familiarizado con ella, mientras Saya conviva o vea frecuentemente cierta persona o cosa no la olvidará, así que descuida… Pero igual como hay cosas que puede olvidar, hay otras que no puede…

- Que cosas??

- No lo se, solo ella lo sabe… y hay algunas que son borrosas, pero están presentes… Eso es lo que pasa con su mente… Ahora, el hecho de que se dirija a si misma como Saya es por todo lo que ha vivido y sufrido, seguramente algo perturbador le ocurrió en su infancia lo cual nunca ha sanado, a pesar de que su memoria ha sido borrada…

Sasuke se quedó sin decir palabra alguna.

- Si quieres respuestas de las otras preguntas deberás pagar por ellas…

- Ahora no me interesa saber más de lo que me has dicho… Tal vez más adelante te pagaré por ellas… Por ahora, tengo información suficiente…

- Te diste cuenta cierto??...

- De que hablas??

- De que te viste reflejado en ella… Ustedes son muy parecidos, tu puedes entenderla y aunque ella no se de cuenta, también es capaz de entenderte… Porque puede ver a través de tu Sharingan…

- Tonterías…

- No… por que crees que cuando te ve dice "la luna roja"??... Ella ve a través de tus ojos, descubriendo que fuiste iluminado por esa luna llamada Tsukuyomi… a la cual ella llama "luna roja"…

- Que estas diciendo??

- Te dije que esa niña era especial Sasuke… Te diré un dato extra, ella puede ver los jutsus que una persona puede hacer o de los que ha sido objeto con tan solo mirar los ojos de aquella persona…

- Imposible!!

- No es imposible si la habilidad le viene del kekkei genkai… No sabes de donde proviene, pero es muy probable que esa habilidad sea única y que la haya heredado de uno de sus padres… Lastima que no sepas más sobre la niña, no crees??

- Me dices esto para que te pague por la información??

- No, fue un dato extra, como desde un principio lo dije…

- Si es cierto lo que dices entonces me será más útil de lo que pensaba…

- Increíble… solo la quieres utilizar… A pesar de ver como alguien moría por ella y como ella misma se tiró a llorar sobre tu hombro, temerosa y mortificada… Parece ser que la estancia con Orochimaru te cambio mucho…

- Hmp… A pesar de saber mucho no me conoces… Nunca he sido un sujeto que se preocupe por esas cosas… Yo solo tengo una ambición que cumplir y no me ocupo de los problemas que tengan los demás…

- Era de esperarse… Endureciste tu corazón, lo cerraste al mundo y rompiste tus lazos… No eres más que venganza y odio… Saya no durara mucho contigo sabes??… Eres todo lo que Saya teme… estas seguro de querer llevártela??

- Si… La tendré a mi lado hasta que pueda serme de utilidad…

- Cuando ya no lo sea, la tirarás como una cosa usada… Como sea, tú ahora eres responsable de ella así que yo no me meteré más en esto… La cuidaré por ti hasta que regreses con esa formula y después se irá contigo…

- Me iré mañana al amanecer…

- En unas horas dirás…

- Quiero decirle algo antes de irme, pero ahora esta dormida… me esperaré hasta mañana…

- De acuerdo, te daré una habitación junto a la de ella… Para que no pienses que voy a hacerle algo y puedas dormir o trates de dormir unas cuantas horas…

Al decirle esto, Sumire caminó por el pasillo alejándose de Sasuke, que se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Saya… Sumire detuvo su marcha para girar y ver a Sasuke…

- Por cierto… toma… - La mujer le aventó un pequeño recipiente que Sasuke atrapó con una mano…

- Que es esto??

- Ungüento… para que te lo pongas en la cara, tu mejilla izquierda… Para aquel golpe directo que te dio esa niña… Te ha de doler un poco aun…

Sasuke se le quedó viendo mientras esta caminaba, alejándose cada vez más de él… Sumire se encontró con Yukina, la mujer le estaba dando alguna orden, a lo que la joven afirmaba con la cabeza… Después Sumire siguió su curso y la chica se fue acercando hasta Sasuke…

- Le mostraré su habitación…

- Que no iba a ser la de un lado??

- Si, pero hay una en cada lado…

- Hum…

La chica era agradable, no tenía el tono insolente y atrevido de su jefa… mientras caminaban hasta la habitación contigua (las habitaciones del templo eran muy amplias) a Sasuke se le ocurrió la idea de sacarle información a la chica acerca de las formas de cómo Sumire tenía tanta información…

- Desde cuando trabajas para ella??

- Bueno, soy huérfana, mis padres murieron de una enfermedad y no tenía a nadie… Un hombre me adoptó, pero me trataba muy mal y me escapé… Me hallaba sola cuando la señorita Sumire me encontró y me ofreció trabajar en su casa… de eso ya hace siete años

- Je… bien, a la chica le gusta hablar… Me dijo toda su historia cuando yo solo le pedí el tiempo que tenía con esta mujer… - Pensó Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa irónica

- Aquí estamos… pase…

- Si llevas con ella siete años entonces has de haber visto muchas cosas…

- Si, muchas veces la señorita corre peligros de muerte al involucrarse con criminales o gente parecida… Pero siempre esta confiada en que nunca le va a pasar nada….

- Pues no debería confiarse tanto…

- Es lo mismo que yo le digo, pero no me escucha… Aunque también la han protegido muchos ninjas que requieren de su ayuda, es por eso que estoy un poco tranquila… Ella es la única persona que tengo…

- Y como es que sabe tanta información??

- No me malinterprete señor Uchiha… Puedo contarle de mi todo lo que quiera pero no de la señorita Sumire… Puede matarme si gusta, no me importa, pero no le revelaré nada…- Dijo la chica aún en tono agradable, cerrando un ojo y levantando el dedo índice derecho - No soy idiota…

- Si… ya vi que eres muy fiel…

- Buenas noches, que descanse…

La chica cerró las puertas de la habitación de Sasuke y se fue, dejando solo al Uchiha…

- De verdad que no es idiota, solo habladora… Maldición, no pude sacarle nada…

El joven se sentó recargado en la ventana y comenzó a pensar en Saya, cuando la vio por primera vez jugando en el mar, cuando cruzó por primera vez miradas con ella… También pensaba en Kouji, en la despedida que le había hecho a Saya, cuando se lo encontró clavado en aquel árbol… Sasuke comenzaba a quedarse dormido, pensando aún en Saya, en su reacción en la playa, en las palabras que él nunca se habría imaginado decir…

- "La luna… roja"

Y acabando la frase el joven Uchiha se quedó dormido, pero la imagen que vio antes de aparecer la obscuridad del sueño fue la de Saya llorando sobre su hombro y ya en la obscuridad una frase sonó en su mente…

- "Sasuke protegerá a Saya"…

Al día siguiente todos se encontraba en la habitación de Saya; Sasuke, Sumire, Yukina y por supuesto Saya… Saya se encontraba sentada en el futón, como si se acabara de levantar, Sasuke estaba sentado enfrente de ella y paradas se encontraban Sumire y Yukina…

- Saya, me recuerdas??

- Si… Sasuke

- Así es… escucha, tendrás que quedarte aquí por un tiempo…

- Pero… no quiero!! Saya quiere ir contigo!!...

- Lo se… Yo también quiero que vengas conmigo pero estas muy débil, necesito que estés bien… No quiero que te pase nada, por eso debes de estar completamente recuperada… entiendes??

- Si… entiendo pero… no quiero quedarme, quiero ir contigo…

- Al lugar que voy es muy peligroso…

- Peligroso??... Puede hacerte daño??

- Cuidado Sasuke, debes cuidar muy bien lo que le dices… no se debe alterar - Se dijo a si mismo Sasuke – Así es, es por eso que no puedes ir conmigo… no quiero que te pase nada malo… Además de que, como te lo dije, tienes heridas que sanar…

- Pero no quiero que te pase nada!!... Saya no quiere verte herido…

- No se ha sobresaltado, increíble… No, lo que pasa es que no puede recordar algo que la asuste – Pensó Sumire – Los sucesos de la noche pasada han de haber sido muy duros para ella… Y su mente los borro… Hmp, después de todo tiene algo de control sobre si misma…

- No me pasará nada… Pero necesito hacer unas cosas, por eso no puedo quedarme hasta que te recuperes…

- Volverás??... De verdad regresarás??

- Si… te lo prometo…

De repente a Saya le pasó como rayo una imagen borrosa que la sobresalto…

- Te sucede algo?? – Preguntó Sasuke al ver el rostro de la joven

- No…

- Mientras yo estoy lejos estas dos personas cuidarán de ti…

Saya volteo a mirar a las dos personas que también estaban ahí… Sumire y Yukina…

- Pero escúchame bien Saya, si una de las dos trata de lastimarte quiero que te deshagas de ellas, de acuerdo??

- Si – Indicó Saya con un rostro rudo

- Entonces, es hora de que me vaya… - El chico se puso de pie

- De verdad regresarás??... No me dejarás??...

- Te prometo que volveré por ti… Porque Yo soy quien debe protegerte…

La chica se admiró por las palabras del joven nuevamente, y después le regaló una sonrisa…

- Si… Saya te esperará hasta que regreses, Sasuke…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y le miro fijamente por unos segundos…

- Cuídate… Y recuerda lo que te dije…

- Si

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta…

- Yukina, quedate con ella hasta que regrese… Voy a acompañar a Sasuke hasta la salida…

- Que??... Yo??...

- Algún problema con que seas tu??

- No, pero…

- Obedece!!

- Si señorita…

Sasuke salió de la habitación y continuó su camino por el pasillo, seguido de Sumire… Saya miraba a la mujer con desconfianza, mirada que después pasó a Yukina, quien se asustó por tal mirada…

- N-o, no te preocupes… aquí nadie te hará daño, te cuidaremos muy bien…

Saya no le respondía nada a Yukina, solo la miraba con desconfianza… Mientras que en la puerta del templo Sasuke y Sumire cruzaban algunas palabras…

- Estas advertida bruja… no intentes nada sospechoso…

- Ya te dije que no pienso hacerle nada, ni a ella ni a ti…

- Déjame preguntarte algo, que pasa si no te traigo esa formula??…

- No te llevas a la chica…

- Pero ella se quiere venir conmigo, no puedes retenerla en contra de su voluntad…

- Si fuera necesario la mataría…

- Que exagerada… a tales extremos llegarías??

- Cuando no se cumple el trato soy muy estricta con las consecuencias… Alguna pregunta más??...

- Ninguna…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar…

- Sasuke!! - El chico se detuvo

- Si vas usar a esa chica como un simple instrumento no te creas tus propias palabras…

- ………………………………………………………

El chico no contestó y se puso en marcha de nuevo, adentrándose en el bosque… Sumire regresó a la habitación de la chica, Yukina se encontraba muy nerviosa, sentada lo más lejos que pudiera de Saya, quien no dejaba de verla con desconfianza… Aquella escena le parecía graciosa a Sumire y por eso dejo salir una ligera sonrisa para después ponerse a hablar…

- Niña… Cual es tu nombre??

Saya volteo hasta donde estaba Sumire… con la misma mirada de desconfianza…

- Contesta…

- Saya

- Muy bien Saya… estarás aquí hasta que Sasuke vuelva con mi encargo…

- Tu mandaste a Sasuke lejos??

- Si… Tiene que ganarse el derecho de llevarte de aquí…

- Derecho??... Sasuke vendrá aquí con o sin derecho…

- Puede ser… Pero el punto es que no te dejo aquí solo para ser cuidada…

- Que??

- Sasuke tiene una misión que cumplir… Una misión que en el fondo le duele mucho…

- Le duele??

- Si, porque se trata de su familia…

- Familia??

- Quieres ayudarlo en su misión??

- Si… Saya quiere ayudarlo!!...

- Entonces tendrás que aprender a controlar tu poder…

- eh??

- Escúchame, si no aprendes a controlar tu chakra no podrás ayudar a Sasuke… Yo puedo ayudarte a controlarlo… quieres mi ayuda??

Saya había quitado su mirada de desconfianza para colocar una expresión de desconcierto con un poco de asombro… Pero ante la pregunta de Sumire, Saya bajó su cabeza y quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que después fue capaz de contestar…

- Sasuke se ve muy fuerte, él dijo que protegería a Saya… Pero tiene una misión que cumplir, una misión que en el fondo lo pone triste… No quiero verlo triste, quiero ayudarlo… Si, quiero ayudar a Sasuke!!...

- Entonces aceptas??

- Si

- Harás todo lo que yo te diga??

- Si es para ayudar a Sasuke, Saya hará lo que le digas…

- Muy bien… Entonces lo primero que harás es descansar y recuperarte lo más rápido posible… Después ya veremos…

- Si!!

- Otra cosa Saya… Que relación hay entre la luna roja y Sasuke??

- Él fue iluminado de negro por la luna roja… y quiere crear su propia luna roja, pero… si lo hace será todo para él muy obscuro y no quiero… No quiero que pase, no quiero que Sasuke quede atrapado en la obscuridad de la luna roja… - La cara de Saya se afligió

- Ya veo…

- Por eso… por eso quiero que se refleje en el mar… La luna reflejada en el mar es hermosa…

- La luna roja reflejada en el mar??

- Si… si se refleja no estará obscuro nunca más…

- Ya veo… entonces has su reflejo Saya… si los ojos de aquel chico eran como el mar, entonces tu eres el mar en esencia… Sírvele de mar a Sasuke, Saya… Se el mar donde Sasuke se pueda reflejar y vea que hay otro Sasuke dentro de él… Un mar donde no figure una luna roja, sino una blanca…

- El mar… de Sasuke??


	6. Chapter 6

"Destinos Cruzados"

"_**Destinos Cruzados"**_

**El Fic es sobre Sasuke con el genero Romance/Drama, y aclaro que Sasuke no esta emparejado con ninguna chica de la serie de Naruto (sorry por los fans SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasuIno, NaruSasu, etc, etc, etc)…**

**Este fic tiene un poco de crossover, ya que he tomado algunas historias de otros animes y asi como personajes que no son de Naruto.**

**Otra cosa, mi historia esta ligada a sucesos del manga y anime –cambiados en ciertos aspectos- asi que puede contener Spoilers, por eso si no has leido el manga, es mejor ke lo leas nn….**

**ATENCION: Naruto no me pertenece, ni los crossovers ke puedan aparecer en el Fic.**

HEBI

Sasuke partió a conseguir los nuevos miembros de su equipo para cumplir su ambición… Seguir la pista de Itachi y buscar información sobre él sería mucho más fácil con un equipo, con un equipo útil… No es que él quisiera tener otro equipo y formar una 'amistad' con ellos, todo lo que pensaba era formarlo como un medio para conseguir su objetivo.

Así, se puso en marcha por las tres personas que lo ayudarían en su misión… Primero llegó hasta donde estaba Suigetsu, un tipo que se encontraba en forma liquida dentro de un recipiente, no tuvo problemas en hacerlo aceptar su ofrecimiento, ya que ambos se veían beneficiados por estar juntos y acompañarle a su misión…

Antes de dirigirse por el próximo miembro del equipo, ambos fueron hasta el  
País de la Ola, donde Suigetsu quiería recoger la espada de su antiguo maestro y antiguo enemigo de Sasuke, el difunto Zabuza… Al llegar hasta ese país Sasuke miró el puente que tienía un nombre que le traía recuerdos 'Puente Naruto'… Se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo, pensando en aquel rival-amigo al cual, inconcientemente, causaba en él cierta nostalgia… Pero no le dio más importancia y siguió su camino con Suigetsu hacia la otra guarida de Orochimaru, donde recogerían a Karin… una elección que a Suigetsu no le agradó para nada…

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Karin, esta primero tomo una actitud un tanto arrogante y desconfiada ante ellos… Al recibir la propuesta de Sasuke para unirse a su equipo ella se negó, diciendo que tenía otros asuntos que atender, pero al quedarse a solas con el Uchiha, su actitud cambio radicalmente, mostrándose seductora ante el joven, cosa que incomodó y le pareció raro a Sasuke… Obviamente ella tenía un problema de doble personalidad, o tal vez era una de esas personas que no muestran su verdadera personalidad delante de otra gente… Cualquiera que haya sido el caso, sucumbió ante los encantos del Uchiha y terminó acompañándolo hasta la última guarida, donde recogerían a Jugo…

La idea de tener a Jugo, la persona de donde sale el origen del sello maldito, en el equipo no le agradaba ni a Karin ni a Suigetsu… Pero para Sasuke era importante tenerlo consigo… por eso fueron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba encerrado… Al llegar hasta la guarida fueron recibidos por un grupo de hombres infectados con el sello maldito, pero Sasuke y Suigetsu los derrotaron fácilmente, mientras Karin iba por las llaves… Karin se dispuso a encontrar a Jugo y, despistando a Suigetsu se dirigió con Sasuke hasta la habitación de Jugo, al abrir la puerta de su prisión, Jugo saltó al ataque contra Sasuke, pero la pelea no duró mucho gracias a la intervención de Suigetsu, que había llegado algo enfadado con Karin después de su engaño y comenzó a pelear contra Jugo… Pero las intenciones de Sasuke no eran las de ir a luchar, así que detuvo a los dos y paralizados, dejaron la pelea… Después de una platica, Jugo acepto ir con Sasuke en honor a su amigo Kimimaro…

Y así, ya reunidas las tres personas que el Uchiha buscaba, explicó el motivo por lo cual había formado un equipo…

- Ahora, les diré mi motivo… Mi motivo es matar a Itachi Uchiha del Akatsuki. Para ese fin, necesito sus poderes…

Después de una pequeña pugna entre Karin y Suigetsu, todos terminaron aceptando la propuesta de Sasuke… Ya que de una u otra manera todos tenían un beneficio que recibir al unirse a ese equipo…

- De ahora en adelante, nos haremos llamar 'Hebi'… El Hebi tiene un solo motivo: Itachi Uchiha… Pero antes, tenemos algo que hacer…

Al decir esto, los miembros del nuevo Hebi mostraron una cara confundida y curiosa, en el caso de Suigetsu…

- Ahora donde quieres ir?? – Pregunto un sonriente Suigetsu

- Tenemos que ir a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru por una sustancia…

- Una sustancia?? – Le cuestionó Karin

- Si, la guarida esta cerca de Konoha…

- Konoha eh… jejeje, seguro que quieres ir por ahí?? – Suigetsu tenía cierto tono irónico en su voz

- Ahí es donde esta la sustancia que necesito… No es por nada más… No tengo más tiempo que perder, vamos ya…

Estando en el camino, Suigetsu volvió a abrir la boca.

- Y dime… por que quieres esa sustancia??

- Yo no la quiero para nada…

- Entonces??

- La necesito…

- Y para que demonios la necesitas??

- Necesito darla como pago…

- Pago??... Pago de que??... Acaso hiciste un trato con esa bruja sin nación o algo asi??

- Si

- Conoces a esa bruja?? – De repente Karin salió de su silencio para dar esa exclamación

- Que??... Oye, oye, lo decía en broma… En verdad hiciste trato con ella??

- Ya te dije que si… Necesito llevarle esa sustancia para que el trato se complete…

- Y que le pediste??...

- ……………………………… Pronto lo veras

- Vere??... Jajaja, interesante, interesante…

- Oye Sasuke… - Llamó Karin al joven

- Y que tipo de sustancia es??

- No tengo claro que sea, pero según lo que esa bruja me dijo, es una sustancia que sirve para aumentar la velocidad de los síntomas del sello maldito… Pero según ella sus componentes sirven para otras cosas… y por eso es valiosa…

- Ya veo… - Karin se quedó un rato pensativa

- Así que aun no estaba conforme con el sello maldito que sacó de mi… - Dijo Jugo

- Si… lo más probable es que quisiera mejorarlo… - Contestó Suigetsu

- Sasuke, como es esa formula??... Tiene alguna característica especial?? – Karin salió de su estado de abstracción

- Es un frasco pequeño en forma de diamante y el liquido es rojo, pero… por que estas de repente tan interesada Karin??

- ………………………. Yo tengo esa formula, no esta en la guarida a donde nos llevas

- Que dices??

- Oye Karin, no juegues… Como es que tu tienes esa formula?? – Intervino Suigetsu

- En la última visita que hizo Orochimaru a la guarida donde estaba yo de guardia, traía un frasco con una formula de color rojo, un recipiente pequeño en forma de diamante… Parecía muy confiado en los momentos en que miraba esa formula y la guardaba con gran recelo, así que con mucho cuidado logre quitársela sin que se diera cuenta… Se la robe y la he tenido conmigo desde entonces…

- En donde la tienes??

- Aquí… por la forma en que la cuidaba tanto, supuse que sería algo muy valioso… Por eso no me despegue de ella en ningún momento…

Entonces, Karin sacó de su bolsa el pequeño frasco en forma de diamante y color rojo…

- Es esta??

Sasuke recordó las palabras de Sumire "Para comprobar que ese sea, ponlo a través de la luz y verás como el liquido en verdad es humo"… Sasuke tomó la formula que traía Karin y obedeciendo las palabras de Sumire lo puso a través de la luz…

- Que haces?? – Cuestionó la chica

- Esta es… es la formula que me pidió esa mujer…

- Bien… entonces, creo que deberás pagar por ella…

- Que??

- Vaya, vaya… Que truco tan mas sucio para conseguir algo de Sasuke, Karin… - Provocando Suigetsu a la chica

- Cállate si no sabes lo que quiero a cambio!!

- Me lo imagino… No necesitas decírmelo…

- Idiota!! – Y como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, Suigetsu recibió tremendo golpe de Karin

- Basta!… que quieres a cambio Karin??

- Ahm… pues… yo… este – Y siendo acechada por los comentarios que surgirían de Suigetsu, contestó lo que primero se le presentó en la mente – Pues ahora no tengo nada que quiera pedirte pero, algún día te lo cobraré Sasuke…

- Que mujer tan mentirosa… - Volvió a provocarla Suigetsu

- De acuerdo… ahora, tengo que ir a la casa de esa bruja a entregársela…

- Eh??... Oí bien??... Dijiste "tengo que ir" y no "vayamos"?? – Le dijo Suigetsu

- Así es… yo iré solo hasta donde vive esa mujer… Es un asunto entre ella y yo…

- Pero que dices??... Que no somos un equipo??... Deberíamos ir juntos!! – Al parecer a Karin no le agradaba la idea

- Yo no le veo el inconveniente…

- Esa mujer no me da confianza Sasuke… puede traicionarte en cualquier instante, no la conozco ni nada pero ella no es de confiar…

- Lo se Karin… yo tampoco confió en ella, pero es algo que necesito hacer…

- Que mujer tan poco honesta, deberías decir que estas celosa… En fin, a mi me gustaría conocer a esa bruja tan famosa… en la que nadie puede confiar, pero que es útil a todo mundo…

- La conocerás cuando requieras algo de ella Suigetsu, por ahora, iré yo solo…

- Pero Sasuke…

- Espérenme en aquel bosque… En la desembocadura del río que esta dentro…

- Bien bien bien, entendemos… Parece que conoces bien este bosque eh…

- No se muevan del lugar que les dije… llegaré ahí en poco tiempo…

- De acuerdo, pero si Karin ya no esta no será mi culpa…

- Eres un… !!

- Suigetsu…

- Ya ya… lo se, no mataré a Karin…

- ………………………………………………..

- Bien, me marcho ya…

Sasuke dejó a su nuevo equipo para ir hasta donde estaba el templo de Sumire y así cerrar el trato… Entregarle la formula y completar el equipo, verdaderamente… Sasuke llegó hasta donde estaba aquel templo…

- Llegue… Como cuando me fui de aquí, este sitio esta totalmente solitario, no se ve a nadie… Es mejor mantenerme precavido, aunque esa bruja me dio su palabra de que no haría nada, no puedo estar seguro… Tal vez y ella ya las haya matado, después de todo yo le dije que las matara si algo sospechaba… Creo que estará bien mantenerme en forma defensiva, ante cualquier persona, ya sea ella o la bruja…

- Cuanto tiempo mas vas a perder ahí afuera??

Aquella pregunta despertó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos e hizo que dirigiera su mirada hasta la puerta del templo, donde se encontró con Sumire, la bruja sin nación…

- Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba… traes la formula??

- Si… la traigo

- Estas seguro de que es la que yo te pido??

- Si… a través de la luz no es más que humo… tal como dijiste

- Bien… entonces pasa…

Sasuke obedeció a la invitación de la bruja, y mientras caminaban hasta la habitación principal donde se llevaban a cabo los tratos, el Uchiha veía por todos lados… pasillos, habitaciones, jardines…

- Acaso la estas buscando??

- ……………………………………………………………

- No te preocupes, una vez que hayamos cerrado el trato podrás llevártela…

- Hmp… dime algo, si te hubiera contestado que no te traía la formula, que hubieras hecho??

- No te hubiera dejado entrar…

- Entraría a la fuerza…

- No me subestimes… tengo cartas bajo la manga que puedo usar para detenerte o en todo caso, matarte…

- Que cartas??

- Información secreta… debes pagar un alto precio para saber mis mañas…

- Eres una maldita estafadora…

Pero cuando esta interesante conversación acabo, llegaron a la habitación principal…

- Deja de jugar ya… entra niño

- …………………………………………………………

Cuando entraron al salón y las puertas se cerraron, Sumire no perdió el tiempo y pidió a Sasuke la formula…

- Ahora, dame la formula…

Sasuke, obedeciendo sacó la formula y se la entrego a la mujer… Sumire la recibió y la colocó a través de la luz, verificando que fuera en verdad la que ella quería…

- Esta es… muy bien Sasuke…

- Ahora…

- Donde encontraste la formula??

- Por que la pregunta??

- Porque la ubicación que te di no era la correcta…

- Hmp… Entonces por que demonios me mentiste?? – La mujer había logrado que Sasuke se enfadara

- Tranquilízate… Lo hice para ganar tiempo con el entrenamiento de la niña, eso es todo…

- Y por que Konoha??

- Oh, lo siento herí tus sentimientos… - Dijo Sumire en forma irónica

- Cállate!!

- Debes ser más analítico Sasuke, según las distancias de donde están las guaridas que ibas a visitar y Konoha, el tiempo de traslado sería perfecto para terminar con mi parte del trato…

- Entonces lo hiciste para ganar tiempo??...

- Así es… no quería que llegaras tan rápido, pero tampoco que te tardaras… La distancia hasta Konoha y de Konoha hacia acá me daría justo el tiempo necesario… Pero no me contestaste, donde conseguiste la formula??

- Un miembro de mi nuevo equipo la traía… Se la robo a Orochimaru…

- Ya veo… por eso no te demoraste tanto, pero dudo que esa serpiente de Orochimaru no se haya dado cuenta de que este tesoro le fue robado… de seguro la dejo con ese sujeto para que estuviera a salvo y después lo mataría para conseguirla de nuevo… esa sería su forma de actuar…

- No me interesa si Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que se la robaron o no… Dime, esta lista??... Tuviste el suficiente tiempo??

- No tuve el tiempo que quería pero, la chica es increíble… No necesite el tiempo que predije, ella supero mis expectativas y estuvo lista en un tiempo mucho menor al que predije…

- Entonces esta lista??

- Si… Pero el termino "lista" no se refiere a que ya no le den esos ataques de descontrol… Eso ni tú, ni nadie serán capaz de quitárselos… Ella vivirá con eso toda la vida… Con "lista" me refiero a que sabe como descargar todo su poderoso chakra de una manera mas… como decirlo??... sutil, podría decirse… Ha aprendido a manejar su chakra creando nuevas técnicas, sus propias técnicas… Es realmente sorprendente… Hasta tu mismo te llevarías una gran sorpresa…

- Y que ha pasado con sus memorias??

- Ah!! Eso… al parecer se ha olvidado de aquella noche… Pero tiene lagunas mentales, recuerda cosas del pasado, sin embargo no le afectan, no la sacan de control… Pero hay veces que pareciera que quiere recordar y entra en un estado de autismo… Te darás cuenta de lo que digo en cuanto la veas…

- Donde esta??

- En el jardín principal, que esta en la parte de atrás del templo, con Yukina…

- Quiero verla…

- ……………… De acuerdo, vamos…

Entonces salieron de aquella habitación y fueron hasta el jardín principal, Sasuke la vio… Estaba totalmente recuperada, sin ninguna herida ya… miraba las flores que estaban cerca de un pequeño estanque con Yukina… Sus hermosos ojos verdes seguían reflejando aquella inocencia, su rostro sonriente era reflejo de paz y candidez… Pero ni ella, ni Yukina habían sentido la presencia de Sasuke y de Sumire…

- Esta recuperada…

- Así es, esta igual de cómo la dejaste… no cambio nada, refiriéndome a sus maneras de comportamiento…

- Pero, su ropa…

- Si… es de lo que te hablaba, ella recuerda cosas del pasado… aunque sea inconcientemente… Ese vestido azul con blanco no se lo ha quitado casi nunca, las únicas veces que se lo quita es para los entrenamientos y para lavarlo… Al principio ni siquiera quería quitárselo para eso, hasta que la convencí, pero de ahí en fuera… siempre lo usa

- Por que??

- Ella dijo la primera vez que se lo quito, para que Yukina pudiera zurcírselo de las partes desgarradas y arreglarlo de otras cosas, que ese vestido era muy importante para ella… como su mas grande tesoro, porque él se lo había regalado…

- Él??

- Así es… lo mismo le pregunté yo, le pregunte a quien se refería… Se quedo pensando un tiempo y me respondió que no recordaba… y volvió a quedar pensativa…

- Ese sujeto…

- Si, tal vez se refería a aquel niño que murió por ella… es lo más probable…

- Entonces no lo recuerda??

- Parece que no… pero intenta hacerlo, mas no se que pasaría con ella si llegara a recordarlo…

- A que te refieres??

- Es obvio… tu viviste con ella aquel momento, viste como se puso y como casi pierde la razón, completamente… Que pasaría si volviera a revivir ese momento??... Y si es capaz de revivir ese momento, sería capaz de revivir más momentos, de seguro muy traumáticos para ella y si eso pasa… Tu y tu Sharingan podrán controlarla, pero no te aseguro que pueda quedar bien, es posible que quede completamente fuera de este mundo…

- Que pierda totalmente la razón…

- Si…

- Eso no pasará…

- Por que tanta seguridad?? – Sasuke se alejó de Sumire, acercándose hasta donde Saya se encontraba…

- Porque no voy a dejar que recuerde su pasado… No dejaré que sus recuerdos vuelvan, ella no volverá a sufrir por su pasado…

Y mientras Sasuke caminaba hasta llegar a Saya, Sumire hizo que detuviera su paso…

- No hables por ti Uchiha… ya te lo advertí antes, si solo vas a utilizar a esa niña, no te creas tus propias palabras…

Sasuke ocultó su mirada, sin decir nada, se detuvo entre su silencio y los murmullos de las dos jóvenes que veían las flores del jardín… Pero la mujer hizo cambiar la escena con su siguiente expresión…

- Saya!!... Alguien ha regresado por fin…

El joven volvió a mostrar su mirada, Saya se detuvo de mirar las flores y advirtiendo la presencia de dos personas, se dio la vuelta para encontrárselas…

- Sasu-ke??... Sasuke!!

La chica no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de felicidad y fue corriendo para encontrarse con el joven de ojos negros…

- Sasuke!!... Volviste, por fin regresaste…

- Si…

- Regresaste por Saya??

- Claro… por quien mas tendría que volver aquí??... Yo te lo dije, que volvería por ti…

- Sasuke…

Pero el joven quiso percatarse por él mismo sobre la reacción que Sumire le había contado antes…

- Ehm, Saya… por que aun traes ese traje??...

- Eh??

- No es apropiado para los viajes que tendremos que hacer…

- Pero…

- Es mejor que consigas un nuevo atuendo…

- NO!!... no quiero!!...

Tal reacción por parte de la chica hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera un poco.

- Este traje es lo único… que Saya tiene…

- Lo único que tienes??...

- Es muy especial… para mí, significa mucho… - El rostro de la joven se tornó de repente triste, nostálgico pero a la vez confundido…

- Así que es muy especial para ti… entonces debes de cuidarlo mucho, verdad??

- Que??

- No quieres que ese traje se ensucie, desgaste o se arruine, verdad??

- No, no quiero que le pase eso…

- Entonces debes cuidarlo bien… Te lo llevarás y como es muy especial para ti, lo usarás en ocasiones especiales… Porque en ocasiones especiales se debe vestir de manera especial… De esa forma lo cuidaremos, para que sigas teniéndolo como la primera vez que lo recibiste de aquella persona…

La chica escuchaba atentamente las palabras del Uchiha, con ojos amplios…

- De acuerdo??

- ………… Si – Dentro de su mente pasó la imagen de cuando ese vestido le fue regalado por un joven, pero no podía ver el rostro de ese joven… no lo reconocía – Quien habrá sido?? – Pensó al volver a su mente ese recuerdo.

- Bien… entonces ya tenemos el atuendo perfecto para ti Saya – Intervino Sumire en la conversación – Le pediremos a Sasuke que espere aquí mientras te preparamos tu nuevo vestuario, de acuerdo??

- Por mi esta bien… - Contesto Sasuke

- Si… - Dijo Saya

- Muy bien… Yukina, ve por ese traje, te veremos en la recamara de Saya…

- Si señorita…

- No nos tardaremos Sasuke… Se paciente

- Pero entre mas rápido mejor, tengo a los demás esperándome…

- Que niño… de acuerdo, de acuerdo… Vayamos Saya…

- Si…

En ese momento, Sumire y Saya entraron al templo y se perdieron en los pasillos, mientras Sasuke se quedaba en el jardín… El viento soplaba y las flores se movían al compás del viento…

- Con los poderes de Saya no tendré ningún obstáculo que me pueda detener… Mi objetivo de asesinar a Itachi esta muy cerca… Pero, esa chica… - Sasuke recordó como rayo todo lo ocurrido con Saya, desde el primer momento que la vio jugando en el mar, hasta que la dejó en ese lugar, y después se le vinieron las palabras de Sumire – "No hables por ti Uchiha"...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Saya, Yukina había llegado a la habitación con un nuevo traje para la chica…

- Muy bien Yukina… la vestirás en cuanto la termine de arreglar… Te recogeré el cabello, es problemático traerlo suelto… Después Yukina te vestirá mientras yo voy con Sasuke para hablar con él… hay cosas que debemos discutir…

- Que cosas??... Saya tendrá que quedarse de nuevo??

- Tranquilízate, tú te iras con el hoy, eso es un hecho… pero hay cosas que debemos hablar…

Sumire se acercó hasta la chica y comenzó a peinarla… pasó cierto tiempo, pero mientras la peinaba, comenzó a platicar con ella…

- Saya… recuerdas lo que hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo… Lo de la misión que quiere cumplir Sasuke y del camino que ha llevado hasta ahora para cumplirla…

- ………………… Si, lo recuerdo

- Bien… no lo olvides Saya, tú puedes ser una desviación en ese camino… Tú puedes lograr que el camino que ha seguido Sasuke hasta este punto cambie, puedes ayudar a Sasuke, puedes cambiar ese camino que Sasuke intenta seguir… De aquí en adelante tú eres la única persona capaz de cambiar el destino de Sasuke Uchiha…

- No lo olvidaré… Más no comprendo lo que Sumire me dice…

- …………… Esta bien… No es necesario que lo comprendas, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que puedes hacer… me conformo con que no olvides lo que hemos platicado aquí…

- …………………………………………………………………………..

- Ya… He terminado, ahora Yukina, vístela… Yo tengo que hablar con el chico…

- Si señorita

Sumire dejó la habitación y fue al lugar donde había dejado a Sasuke… que aún miraba las flores, sentado en las escaleras que había para pasar al jardín, como un pórtico…

- Que estas mirando??

- Como las flores pueden crecer en un lugar como este??...

- Quien sabe…

- Donde esta??

- Aún alistándose para irse contigo… No tardará mucho ya

- …………………………………………………………………

- De verdad quieres cargar con ella??...

- Ya te dije que si…

- No va a hacer fácil, de una vez te advierto… Hacerse responsable de una persona que puede perder el control y que es capaz de matarte o de matar a alguno de tus camaradas no es sencillo… Te lo digo porque eso puede pasar en cualquier momento Sasuke, ella de un momento a otro puede recordar algo de su pasado que puede alterar su estado emocional… Tú no le puedes dar el tratamiento que ella necesita, ya nadie puede…

- Te aclararé unas cosas bruja… Yo ya no tengo camaradas, las personas que he reclutado son solo personas que me ayudarán a alcanzar mi objetivo, nada más y eso incluye también a Saya… No volveré a formar vínculos con nadie jamás, nunca más… Otra cosa, yo decidí llevarme a Saya y voy a cargar con todo lo que eso implica, no me importa perder a un miembro del equipo… Y ella no podrá matarme a mí, nunca… Porque mientras me vea como su protector, nunca se atreverá a tocarme… Y si llegara a recordar algo de su pasado, ya veré como me las arreglo…

- No te parece un poco cruel como estas actuando??

- Ya no me importa…

- Puedes decir lo que te plazca… Pero las cosas te dirán otra cosa… Con el simple hecho de estar conviviendo día a día con otras personas te hace formar un vínculo… Débil o fuerte, un lazo siempre será un lazo… Y lo que estas haciendo con esa niña es crear un lazo falso, que traerá graves consecuencias Sasuke, que al final no te traerá más que daño…

- Eso es lo que ves en mi futuro??

- Tu futuro aun no se puede decidir… pero sea cual sea, estará lleno de impotencia y sufrimiento… No es que seas tú el que vayas a sufrir, pero de alguna manera ese sufrimiento tendrá efectos en ti… O tal vez si seas tú quien sufras…

- O sea que seré infeliz toda mi vida eh??… Ya no importa, porque después de asesinar a Itachi, no tengo más motivos para existir…

- No subestimes tu existencia Sasuke…

- Que quieres decir??

- Eso mismo… Como sea, la niña vendrá y te la llevarás… no vivirá en un mundo diferente como lo quiso aquel joven que murió por ella… Seguirá en el mismo camino podrido, pero no se puede hacer nada… y tú no planeas hacer nada para que eso cambie porque no te importa, solo la vas a utilizar…

- Por que eso de repente??

- Hhmmm… no se, es interesante ver como se mueve la vida y como las personas enfrentan eso… me pregunto que hará esa niña??... Quizás y pueda cambiar algo en su destino…

- Que estas diciendo??... Te diviertes con el destino de las personas??

- Es interesante… pero que??... Tú utilizas la vida de las personas, no vengas con cosas… La vida trae muchas vueltas niño, y llevándote a Saya créeme que te encontraras en situaciones que nunca pensaste volver a vivir o que nunca has vivido…

- ………………………………………………………………..

Y justo en ese momento apareció Saya… Traía puesta una blusa negro con rosa de cuello alto y sin mangas que llegaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen, dejando ver la parte de abajo de éste, mostrando su ombligo… Usaba una especie de falda, que empezaba en la cadera, abierta de enfrente y terminada con dos picos en la parte de atrás, color rosa; pero debajo de este tipo de falda traía unos shorts cortos de color negro… Sus manos las traía vendadas y en sus muñecas usaba unas bandas negras… El calzado que utilizaba era de color negro y unas cintas rosas con negro vendaban sus piernas hasta antes de llegar a las rodillas…

Su cabello había sido dividido en derecha e izquierda… su parte derecha no había sido sujetada, quedaba suelta, pero la parte izquierda fue agarrada en una cola de lado y ahora usaba un listón blanco sobre su cabeza… El listón hacia que dos mechones de cabello cayeran a cada lado de su rostro, hasta llegar a su pecho…

- Vaya!!... ya estas lista… Te ves muy linda…

- Es cierto!! – Dijo Yukina muy emocionada

- Entonces, es hora… Vamonos Saya, los demás han de estar ya impacientes…

- Si…

- Antes de eso… Yukina, trae lo que falta…

- Si… - En un santiamén Yukina volvió con una maleta pequeña amarilla, con un aro y con un látigo

- Que es eso?? – Preguntó Sasuke…

- En la maleta está el vestido de la señorita Saya y estas son las armas de la señorita…

- Armas??

- Así es… durante el entrenamiento que hizo, las armas que más se ajustaron a ella fueron el aro y el látigo… Probamos con espadas, shurikens, kunais, agujas, palos… Pero ella eligió esas dos… - Explico Sumire

- Es raro, pensé que escogería una daga… como antes la utilizaba - Pensó el joven Uchiha - Le tienes que dar alguna otra cosa??

- No, eso es todo…

- De acuerdo, partimos ya…

Sasuke y Saya comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida del templo… Cruzaron las grandes puertas de entrada y se alejaron poco a poco… Pero antes de que se perdieran a la vista de la bruja y su sirvienta… La mujer habló…

- Te lo he repetido ya muchas veces pero esta es la última… No vayas a creer tus propias palabras si su existencia no te importa… Uchiha…

- …………………………………………………………………………………………

- Eh??

El joven Uchiha no hizo caso de las palabras de la mujer y sin mostrar su mirada siguió su camino, pero Saya hizo una exclamación viendo con sus ojos verdes a Sasuke, deteniéndose un poco…

- Tú Saya… Sabrás lo que puedes hacer, lo sabrás…

- Eh??... Si

La chica continuó su camino alcanzando al joven, viajando detrás de él… Y mientras se alejaban, Sumire los veía…

- Pero las advertencias que te di se irán, como se van los pétalos al viento… Te creerás tus palabras porque esas son las palabras que siempre has querido decir, pero a las que has temido… son aquellas palabras que vienen desde el fondo de tu ser… Y contigo Saya, no es lo que puedes hacer, es lo que tienes que hacer… tú serás la única que cambiarás la vida de ese joven, para bien y para mal… Aquí es donde empieza todo, la dolorosa verdad de las cosas viene y envuelve de sufrimiento a esos jóvenes que se reunirán en un mismo futuro…

- Señorita??

- Tenemos que estar preparadas Yukina, los próximos clientes serán muy interesantes…

- Que??... Si, como usted diga

Sasuke y Saya iban a través del bosque, siguiendo río arriba…

- Pronto llegaremos a donde están los demás…

- Si…

- Dime Saya, pasó algo cuando estuviste con esa mujer??

- No… Ella entrenó a Saya, porque me dijo que sería de utilidad para Sasuke, porque Sasuke me necesitaba…

- Ya veo…

- Porque la misión de Sasuke es muy difícil y dolorosa… porque se trata del sufrimiento de su corazón…

- ………………………………………………………………………………………..

- De acabar con su hermano, Itachi Uchiha…

- Todo eso te lo dijo ella??

- Si… Pero quiero ayudarte en verdad Sasuke, ya no ver dentro de tus ojos la luna roja… mas bien ver el mar, una luna reflejada en el mar…

- Eso también te lo dijo esa mujer??

- Si sigues en el camino iluminado por la luna roja, te llevará a la obscuridad total… Es por eso que yo voy a ayudarte…

- …………………………………………………………………………………

- Voy a…

- Ahí estan!!...

Las palabras de la chica fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por Sasuke… por una parte era cierto que ya se podían ver a los demás miembros del equipo, pero la principal razón era que no quería escuchar sus palabras más… Se había dado cuenta que las ultimas frases no se las había dicho Sumire, y de alguna manera no las entendía pero, movían algo dentro de él…

- Miren… Por fin llega – Dice Suigetsu, que parecía cansado

- Pero viene con alguien… - Karin enfocaba con sus gafas quién venía detrás de Sasuke – Es…

- Es…

- Una chica?? – Gritó Karin exaltada

- Jejejeje… ese Sasuke, no fue a perder el tiempo eh… Y es una chica bastante bonita…

- Cállate imbécil!! - Karin había entrado en modo furioso

- Hey Sasuke!!... Por fin llegas – Lo recibió Suigetsu

- Si…

- Pero que significa esto Sasuke??... Quien es esa??

A Saya parecía no importarle el alborotado escándalo que hacía Karin y como la veía con ojos de querer lincharla…

- Ella es la última integrante del equipo… con ella el Hebi esta completo

- Y a ella como por que la necesitamos?? – Aún Karin en su tono exaltado

- La necesitamos y punto Karin…

- Ese era el trato que tenías con esa bruja?? – Le preguntó Suigetsu

- Si… antes de ir por ustedes la conocí, pero estaba herida y la deje con esa bruja para que la sanara y le diera algo de entrenamiento… Ya que no es muy diestra con su chakra… por eso me pidió esa formula…

- Ya veo…

- Pero, pero… como?? – Karin estaba en shock

- Su nombre es Saya, y hay ciertas cosas que debe saber de ella… Saya!!

- Si??

- Más adelante esta el mar… te gustaría ir a verlo??

- Si!!... El mar…

- Ve… en unos momentos te alcanzare…

- Eh?? – Karin tenía la furia en los ojos

- Pero no vayas a alejarte, quédate en un lugar cerca, donde sea capaz de verte…

- Si…

Saya siguió la dirección que le indicó Sasuke y se encontró con el mar… Ese mar que tanto le gustaba…

- El mar… El mar!!... El mar, el mar, el mar!!...

Mientras que con los demás integrantes del Hebi, Karin estaba con un humor de los mil demonios… mientras que Jugo y Suigetsu esperaban la explicación de Sasuke…

- Ahora si, habla Uchiha… esa chica es muy linda, pero es demasiado extraña, lo pude notar en cuanto la vi…

Sasuke entonces les contó sobre los problemas mentales de Saya y de cómo perdía el control cuando escuchaba la palabra "muerte" dirigida hacia a ella… como el pánico se apoderaban de ella, haciéndola querer huir a toda costa y ser capaz de matar a quien se pudiera hallar en su camino… Y que parecía una niña pequeña, por su forma de hablar y sus comportamientos, pero que en realidad guardaba gran poder en ella…

- Ahora que lo dices… es cierto, pude darme cuenta del gran poder que posee… Fue por eso que me puse así… - Afirmó Karin

- Que mentirosa eres mujer… Te pusiste furiosa porque venía una chica tan linda como ella con Sasuke, te pusiste celosa…

- Cierra la boca!!... Eso es totalmente falso!!

- Basta los dos… - Expresó un serio Sasuke

- Entonces no podemos hablar de muerte ni de cosas feas o malas delante de ella, verdad??... Cosas que le produzcan miedo…

- Así es…

- Uhm… muy mal, así no podré insultar a Karin con libertad…

- Idiota!!

- Ya, tranquilízate y da gracias a esa chica que voy a dejar de reñir contigo… Pero, es verdad que se pone tan mal??

- Si… Las veces que la he visto ponerse mal me he llevado una sorpresa… Cada ocasión había algo nuevo que me sorprendía…

- Y como hiciste para tranquilizarla?? – Pregunto Karin

- Con el Sharingan… - Sasuke aún se guardaba todo lo que había sucedido con Saya, aquella noche y con Kouji…

- Y que pasará contigo Jugo??... Digo, de alguna forma esa chica tiene tu mismo problema, con lo del descontrol y todo eso… - Se dirigió Suigetsu al callado Jugo

- Estaré bien… no se preocupen por mi…

- De verdad?? – Ahora le replicó Sasuke

- Si… confíen en mí

- Muy bien!!... Entonces, ahora si ya estamos completos??

- Si… ahora podemos comenzar a perseguir el objetivo…

- Hmp… pero aún no se en que nos será útil esa niña… - Refutó Karin con tono molesto

- Ya mujer!!... di mejor que te mueres de celos…

- Bastardo!!...

- Voy por Saya…

- … eh?? – La expresión de Karin era una mezcla de sorpresa con enojo.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, Saya se encontraba en el mar… Feliz, como siempre era al estar en él… jugando entre las olas que llegaban hasta la orilla…

- El mar, el mar, el mar!!... – Sin embargo, toda esa alegría se vio apagada por unos momentos… cuando mirando al mar recordó unos ojos… - Los ojos como el mar… - Y una voz le hizo eco dentro de su mente – "Te prometo que llegaré… te llevaré al mar" – Con sus ojos perdidos en el profundo mar…. – Pero nunca llegó, él… quien es él??... Nunca llegó??...

- Saya!! – La voz de Sasuke despertó a Saya de su enajenamiento…

- Sasuke!!... vino, llegó… él… Sasuke

Saya corrió hacia el joven Uchiha y ambos se reunieron con los demás… Con Jugo, una molesta Karin y un sonriente Suigetsu, Sasuke y Saya partieron para cumplir la misión por la que se había formado el equipo Hebi.


End file.
